Penalty Shot
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Recently divorced, Bella struggles to find a new life for her and her son Jake. Enter Edward and his son, Emmett. Used to being alone, finding Bella is an unexpected surprise for Edward. Blending their lives together sometimes requires an extra shot on goal to even things up. A simple, heartwarming story of two single parents finding love again, healing and building a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends... yep - new story. Housekeeping items - I own nothing. Ms Meyer owns it all. Updates twice a week - one mid-week , one on the weekend. Preread by Liz and the lovely Ladyeire. My always-beta is Midnight Cougar. Always. No huge angst or drama. Rated M for the usual. I hope you join me on this next little journey.**

* * *

I shut the car off and took in a deep breath. Turning, I smiled back at Jake. "Ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Mom, let's go!"

I nodded and got out of the car, Jake following. Reaching into the trunk, I slung the heavy bag on my shoulder, its weight almost knocking me over. Seriously, how did they expect him to skate wearing all this stuff? I'd be surprised if he could even stand. Jake reached past me and grabbed his skates; his excitement evident.

I had to smile at his enthusiasm. I hadn't seen him this buoyant since before William walked out on us. Apparently, when he said he wanted a divorce from me, what he meant was he wanted a divorce from _us_. William hadn't seen his son since that day. The phone calls now were sporadic at best and so filled with broken promises that both Jake and I were relieved they had basically stopped.

I trailed behind Jake who seemed to know where he was going and walked into the arena. Nervously, I looked around. Aside from sitting in the stands, I had never been part of this world. It was a father and son thing, I had been informed. William took him to practices and all the team stuff. I was expected to show up and cheer occasionally, bake vast amounts of cookies for the bake sales, and kiss and bandage any small scuffs that occurred. William was always very firm about that, as it was simply how it was done. He was all about doing things the way they should be done, but now it was just me.

After we had moved into the townhouse, Jake missed the driveway and hockey net he had outside, and as soon as he had heard about the local league, he begged me to join up again. I simply didn't have it in me to say no, so now I stood unsure where to go or what to do next. Thankfully, I spotted a registration table and awkwardly made my way toward it, trying to juggle the heavy bag, keep my eyes on Jake and not run into any of the many other boys running around. I had almost made it when I felt the small but fast moving body slam into me, knocking me off balance. I heard my gasp and felt my arms waving wildly as I lurched forward, the heavy bag pulling me over. I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to hit the hard surface of the floor.

Except it didn't happen. An arm wrapped around my waist, steadying me while I felt the weight of the bag being lifted off my shoulder as the arm dragged me into a firm chest. My hands found purchase on a set of strong shoulders and my eyes flew open meeting with a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"Are you all right? I am so sorry!" The arms righted me and the firm chest stepped away. "Em, I told you to stop! Get back here and apologize to this lady!"

My rescuer turned back to me. "Sorry, he is just so excited. First day and all. Are you okay?"

I stared up into his warm eyes, nodding silently. He looked back at me, his brow furrowed. Mentally, I shook my head. I was supposed to say something here. "I'm fine," I managed to get out. "No harm done." I smiled. "Thanks for saving me. That would have been embarrassing for Jake," I said, laying my hand on Jake's shoulder as I smiled down at him, letting him know I was fine.

Mr. Firm Chest laughed. "Embarrassing for him and painful for you. These floors are bloody hard." He stomped on the ground as if to demonstrate his point. Then he held out his hand. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. Leaning over, he dragged the boy standing to the side closer. "And this is my son Emmett. Em, I think you have something to say?"

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to run into you."

I smiled at Emmett. "It was an accident. No problem." Then teasingly I winked at him. "Is that how you check your opponents on the ice?"

Both Edward and Emmett laughed. Shyly, I introduced myself and Jake to them. Emmett seemed pleased when he found out he and Jake were on the same team and the two of them started talking right away. I released a little sigh of relief. Already he had a friend. To my horror I felt my eyes well. Quickly I turned away not wanting Jake to see me.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Edward's voice was soft and kind. Not being able to speak without showing my emotions, I simply nodded and was surprised when I felt a handkerchief being pressed into my hand. Grateful, I dabbed at my eyes then turned to Edward. "Sorry. Bit of an emotional day."

He smiled but didn't say anything. Then he turned and called to Em. "Let's go, bud. We gotta get you geared up and on the ice."

Leaning down, I grabbed the heavy bag again, planning on following him. Jake suddenly looked at me. "Mom, you can't come in the locker room."

I stared at him. "But you need help Jake. Your dad always helped you …" I trailed off.

He shook his head. "The guys won't want a ... _mom_ in there. It'll embarrass me," he hissed. "I'll do it myself. You go sit in the stands."

I stood up, my eyes smarting again. I hadn't thought about that. I didn't want to embarrass him, but I knew he couldn't get ready by himself. "Maybe I could help you in another room? " I asked him softly. "I'll ask someone."

Edward stepped forward. "I'll help him, Bella. You go get a coffee and sit in the stands then prepare to be dazzled by the fancy footwork you see when they hit the ice."

I hesitated. I didn't really know this man. He smiled in understanding. "I'm sure lots of people would be willing to vouch for my character if that would make you feel better. Right, Mrs. Cope?" He winked at the woman sitting at the registration table watching us.

"He'll be fine, Mrs. Black. Edward is very trustworthy," she chuckled. "Well-known around here. A bit of a scamp, though, if I'm being honest."

Edward laughed and bent over kissing her downy cheek. "Only where you're concerned, Mrs. C."

"Oh, away with you," she laughed, but I noticed how her cheeks colored as she shooed him away.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I looked down at Jake. "You behave for Mr. Cullen, Jake."

He nodded and followed Emmett. Edward leaned down and grabbed the bag. "I'll make sure he's okay, Bella. See you later."

I watched him stride away, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between us and the boys. He turned before they disappeared around a corner with a jaunty wave.

Mr. Firm Chest Cullen was tall. Not to mention, very easy on the eyes.

I looked over at Mrs. Cope.

She winked at me.

This time _I _blushed.

* * *

**Mr. Firm Chest is in da house...**

**Heh. **

**See you mid week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay - first -wow - what a huge reaction to the first chapter. I am humbled. Thank you. Second - a little more housekeeping. Despite the fact I am Canadian, what I know about hockey could be written on a puck... with room to spare. I am taking a little poetic licence in places. He is a kid's hockey coach not a player. So don't expect him to be a super star. He is a guy who loves him son and being a coach. I was asked about the name ... you will see, but it is simply a fun use of the term ... it is something Mr Firm Chest requires a lot of even if he is the one causing the problems. So if the name made you think this was something else, this is a good time to back out. Or if you are still with me ... let us proceed. And something else a reader noticed? Yes, this is mostly BPOV- we only hear from Edward occasionally which is a change for me.**

**Again thanks to Liz, Lady and MC. Love you ladies. **

* * *

I sat down in the stands, two cups of coffee in my hands. After all, it was the least I could do wasn't it? Buy Mr. Firm Chest … I mean, Mr. Cullen, a cup of coffee for helping Jake out? I looked around. Obviously, most of these people knew one another from previous years. I was definitely the newcomer. I battled my innate shyness and smiled and nodded at people. I wanted Jake to have a place of his own again, where he felt at home and comfortable. That had always been the rink and I knew we would be spending a lot of time here, so I needed to get to know people.

Oh shit. I was supposed to have found the coach and introduced myself. When I signed up Jake, it hadn't been determined who the coach would be due to some scheduling conflicts but I was assured that I would get to meet him today. I sighed. Great first impression. Send my son into an unfamiliar locker room with a strange man, and not even say hello to the person who was going to play a big part in his life. My eyes smarted once again and I reached in my pocket, smiling as I felt Edward's handkerchief there. Who carried one of these anymore? Needless to say I was grateful and quickly dabbed at my eyes again.

A commotion on the ice had me looking up and I watched, smiling, as the boys, fully geared up, made their way onto the surface and began to skate around. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as some of the younger ones wobbled and fell, before struggling to get up and find their balance. I looked around but there was still no FCC around. Maybe he sat on the other side. Maybe he purposely sat away from the needy woman who had caused him extra work this morning. I couldn't blame him. William had always said how much work it was getting Jake ready before and after the game, and I had caused FCC to have to help two boys. Blinking, I took another sip of coffee. I had no idea why I was so emotional today, but the tears kept threatening. I drew in a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I didn't know how to do this myself, but I had to. For Jake.

Jake waved and I waved back. From below, a woman looked up and I saw her stand and climb the steps until she was beside me. "Hi." She held out her hand. "You're new! I'm Alice Whitlock."

Smiling, I shook her hand. "Hello. I'm Bella, and yeah, I guess I am new."

She sat down beside me, and then looked at the extra cup. "Sorry, is this seat taken? Your husband?"

I shook my head. "No … I just like coffee," I said, not wanting to explain why I had two cups of coffee.

She grimaced. "I'm not sure you can call what they serve here coffee. More like dark water."

I laughed. "Well, at least it's warm. "You here with your son?"

She nodded and pointed out a taller boy with the number seven on his back. "That's our son, Riley, and the tall drink of water skating around is my husband, Jasper. He helps out with the boys, unless he gets called away for an emergency. He's a doctor at the General Hospital. My older son is at home with a cold, no doubt getting spoiled by his Grandma. Which one is yours?"

I pointed to Jacob, wearing the number zero. His favorite. "Mine," I said quietly.

I looked at her. She seemed very nice. "Alice, can I, um, ask you a question?"

She turned to me. "Sure, Bella."

"I am rather… new … to all of this. My … um, ex-husband always came with Jacob. Can you tell me what happens?"

I watched as her face softened. "Sure. Today the coaches will separate them into their groups and they will have them skate around, do some drills and then they'll have a friendly game between themselves. Afterwards, we'll all meet and the head coach will lay out the schedule for us, practice times, etc. After, some of the parents will discuss some fundraising. In a couple weeks they'll start playing other teams."

"Some of them look younger?"

"Yes, there are two different levels on the ice right now. The coaches will separate them into the right age groups. They will each use half the ice today. It helps speed things up. Today is really more about meeting everyone, getting used to being on the ice and having fun. How old is Jake?"

"He just turned eight."

"Same as Emmett. The coaches are still pretty involved and on the ice with them a lot. Once they get older that changes. It's still all about the learning; how to be good sports and the love of the game." She smiled. "Jasper loves being with them. He likes teaching the younger ones."

That all made sense. I nodded, grateful for her information. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I'm one of the parents who work on the fundraising. Could I coerce you into helping?"

I smiled. "No coercion needed. Happy to help."

She laughed delightedly and clapped her hands. "Perfect. My first victim. Oh, there's the coach."

I looked at the ice and watched in fascination at the man skating around. He was obviously very comfortable on skates and was warming up. In his team jersey and helmet, I could see he was tall but from where I was sitting I couldn't really see what he looked like, but he was younger than I expected.

Alice snorted. "Showoff. What is he doing?"

I looked at his confident moves, skating quickly, sometimes backward, weaving between the kids, smiling as he went past them, tapping some on the head or shoulders. I could hear his laughter, warm and rich as he kept skating, finally coming to a stop with a flourish at center ice, where he called all the boys around him.

I looked at her. "Do you know him?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. Mr. Showoff is my brother. You haven't met him yet?"

I shook my head, not really wanting to explain what had happened this morning.

"No matter. You will afterward. He is great with the kids. They love him. He is Riley's favorite uncle."

I smiled sadly. Jake had no uncles or aunts. Sometimes being an only child sucked. His grandparents lived on the other side of the country and rarely saw him, so basically it was just us.

She laughed, continuing. "I thought it would be weird having my brother as his coach. But it's not. Edward is great at it."

I looked at her, surprised.

"Edward?" I repeated. That was an old-fashioned name, and one I had already heard this morning.

She nodded. "My brother, Edward Cullen. He's the coach."

My eyes tore to the ice, where Edward and Jasper were lining up the boys for a drill.

The coach.

Mr. Firm Chest Cullen—a.k.a. FCC— was the coach.

Of course he was.

* * *

**Hmmm ... he never mentioned that fact, did he?**

**Next update - Sunday. Probably a teaser and picture on my group before that - come join us! EdwardEternal's Love of Words on facebook. Would love to have some of the new followers join us - so many wonderful people there!**

**Until the weekend, be safe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, an early update. Thanks to Lady, Liz and MidNight. Thank YOU for taking such a liking to this story so quickly. I appreciate all your lovely thoughts so much! Let's see how things are going at the rink...**

* * *

I patiently waited in the hall for Jake to reappear. When he did, I smiled and told him how great he looked out on the ice. I had already been warned that kissing him was out of the question, so I simply ruffled his hair, which was in his opinion, almost as bad.

"Mom, knock it off," he hissed, ducking his head away.

I held back a small grin. "Sorry."

Alice came down the hall and linked her arm with mine. "C'mon, I'll show you where we meet. There'll be some pizza for the kids while we talk. Edward always brings in pizza."

I relaxed knowing I wasn't going to have to walk into the room alone. "Jake, where's your bag?"

"In the locker room. Coach E says we can get it after," he called over his shoulder as he moved quickly down the hall toward Emmett.

Inside what seemed to be another locker room, some tables were set up with pizza. I saw Edward already talking to some parents, but he caught my eye and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away, cursing myself for my reaction. I let Alice draw me over to the table and I sat down trying not to stare at her brother, as he made his way around the room.

My eyes were drawn to the doorway when a woman entered, clearly out of place. She was dressed for a social gathering; elegant and sleek, not a hockey arena. I certainly hadn't seen her in the stands. I glanced down at my jeans and multi-layered shirts, feeling completely awkward and dowdy. I watched as she went over to Emmett, making a fuss, and spoke with him. Beside me Alice groaned.

"Problem?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "Not really. That's Emmett's mom. Luckily, she only shows up a few times a season."

I felt like the air had suddenly been sucked out of my lungs.

Emmett's mom.

Edward's _wife._

Of course he had a wife, and of course she was gorgeous. She also seemed far too classy to sit in a hockey rink with the other parents. But still she came to support her son and husband.

I looked down, suddenly embarrassed. I had been practically drooling over her husband. What an idiot I was. I hadn't seen a ring, so I had assumed he wasn't married. There were lots of married men who didn't wear rings.

Mentally, I gave myself a shake. Good thing I was brought to my senses before I made a complete fool out of myself.

I sat up and straightened my shoulders. I was here for Jake. Not to flirt with some strange man and have fantasies about his chest. I needed to remember that.

Even if he was ridiculously handsome, carried a handkerchief in his pocket and saved me from kissing the cement. He was married, and his wife was twenty feet away from me.

The next time Edward met my eyes I smiled casually and looked away. I didn't blush.

As my eyes moved past him, I was sure I saw a flicker of disappointment.

But I was also sure it was my imagination.

*()*

An hour later I struggled down the hall with the hockey bag on my shoulder and my list of upcoming events, practices and game times in my other hand. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt the bag being lifted from my shoulder. "Are you always this stubborn?" Edward's amused voice was close to my ear. "Or do you seriously want to injure yourself today?"

For a second I lost myself in his warm gaze as he turned to me, then I remembered his lovely, sophisticated wife who had breezed in, planting kisses on both Emmett and Edward's cheeks, then after speaking briefly with Alice and handing her an envelope, breezed out again. I tightened my grip on the bag. "I have it, thank you, Mr. Cullen," I insisted coolly. "Or do you prefer just to be called 'Coach E'?"

He had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself to you earlier. I was rather preoccupied with my son having almost run you down. Please let me carry the bag to your car."

I shook my head. I was going to have to get used to it, anyway. "I'm fine, thank you."

He sighed and ignored me, his long fingers wrapping around the handles. "I guess that answers that question. Stubborn."

I felt my cheeks grow warm in anger. _How dare he_? I jerked the handle roughly, surprising him, and felt the weight of the bag once again begin to topple me over. I gasped, but before I could even react, I once again found myself pulled up against his warm, firm chest.

"Jesus, woman," he growled softly into my ear. "I'm just trying to be nice. Let go of the damn bag before you send both of us tumbling down the steps."

My eyes smarting, I released the bag, and he stepped away. I turned and quickly walked up the steps, grateful no one had seen our interaction. Upstairs, I called for Jake, and he and Emmett followed us out to the lot, where I opened the trunk and Edward deposited the heavy bag. I slammed the lid down and turned to face him. "Thank you."

"Bella." Edward's voice was once again soft and kind. I looked up into his warm blue eyes. "It's okay to accept help. You don't have to try and do it all alone."

I looked at him, confused. "Sorry?"

"Jake told me you and your husband were recently divorced. I'm sorry you're going through a rough time. I'm just trying to be a friend."

I nodded, not sure how I felt that Edward knew about William and me. Or how I felt about his offer of friendship.

A friend. I didn't have many of those since William walked out on me, taking not only himself, but the life Jake and I had with him.

Jake came up beside me. "Mom, Emmett asked if I could come over before practice next week. Can I?"

My hand came up and rubbed my temple. "I need to check my schedule, Jake. Tuesdays are really tight."

"Please?"

"I could bring him home with me and Emmett after school, and then he could come to practice with us, if that helps," Edward offered.

I shook my head. "I can't ask you to do that."

He smiled. "You didn't. I offered. It turns out Jake and Em go to the same school; just different classrooms. I can take him home with me, it's really no problem, and we can meet you here. Maybe that would take a little pressure off of you?"

I started feeling overwhelmed. Between Jake pulling on my arm begging, Edward looking at me silently and the confused thoughts running through my head, I was torn.

Edward seemed to sense how I was feeling. "Do you have a cellphone?" he enquired, his voice gentle.

I nodded, and he held out his hand. "May I have it?"

I reached into my pocket and handed it to him. I watched as he typed away at the screen for a few seconds and then handed it back to me. "There's my number. Think about it and give me a call." Then he clapped Jake on the shoulder. "Good job today, sport. Glad to have you on the team. I'll see you one way or another on Tuesday."

Jake started to open his mouth to continue begging, but Edward silenced him with a look. "Cut your mom some slack, Jake. Remember what I said?"

I was shocked when Jake nodded, mumbled an apology, and then climbed into the car.

Edward smiled at my expression. "Guy stuff," he explained with a wink. "Use the number, Bella. It'll be good for them." Then he grinned. "Maybe for all of us."

He threw an arm around Emmett's shoulders and walked away, leaving me feeling both grateful and confused.

* * *

**Oh... hmmm... a wife.** **I know... what the hell EE ?**

**See you Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm so many thoughts about last chapter and the appearance in the locker room. So many of you telling me just to have her ask out right. A gentle reminder. This is Bella... recently divorced, still emotional and still insecure Bella.**

**All will be revealed... promise.**

**Thank you for the love you have shown this fic already. Truly, I am humbled.**

* * *

My phone rang on Sunday, not long after I had put Jake to bed. I was relaxing on the couch before starting some more chores I needed to tackle prior to going to bed myself. I glanced at the screen and frowned, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

My brow furrowed at the sound of a man's deep voice.

"Yes?"

"It's, ah, it's Edward. Emmett's dad?"

Oh.

OH!

"How did you get my number?" I asked surprised.

"I might have memorized it when I was putting my number into your phone yesterday," he admitted, sounding slightly embarrassed.

I had no idea what to say. The silence seemed to stretch on and suddenly Edward cursed softly on his end. "Um, sorry, Bella. I was teasing. I got it off the parents' phone list."

Ah. That made more sense. After all, why would he memorize my number?

"I don't mean to bother you, I just wanted to call and say hello. And see if you had given any thought to Tuesday night. Letting Jake come here? Emmett would love it." His voice was a pleasant hum in my ear.

"It's a nice offer, Edward, but what about dinner? I won't have time to get him home and fed—" My voice trailed off in uncertainly as I tried to sort out my schedule.

"No worries, it's Tuesday. Esme makes spaghetti every Tuesday. A lot of spaghetti. You could join us if you'd like?"

My stomach twisted. His perfect wife made spaghetti on Tuesdays. Of course she did. And he was being kind and offering to let me come join them.

So his son could have time with his friend.

I closed my eyes at the unexpected burn of unshed tears. I wanted to say no, but remembered how happy Jake had looked at the idea.

For Jake.

I cleared my throat.

"I have to work, but that would be great for Jake, Edward. Thank you. And please thank, um, Esme, for me as well."

"Not a problem, Bella. Another time maybe? And just leave the bag in the car. I'll meet you in the parking lot at six, okay?"

I took in a deep breath. "Okay, Edward. Thank you."

"Looking forward to seeing you on Tuesday, Bella," he said quietly and then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a few minutes before putting it down, a part of me wishing he meant it in a totally different way than he really did.

He was being nice. A _friend_, like he said.

I sighed and shook my head.

I didn't think a friend thought about another friend the way I kept thinking about Edward.

*()*

Three weeks later, I watched Edward skating around with the boys on the ice. I admired his long legs crossing and shifting as he moved gracefully around them, pointing out their weaknesses and praising their strengths. His laughter rang out often and the boys all watched him in awe. They were as mesmerized as I was and seemed to hang on his every word. Every practice, every game, I watched him, feeling a longing in me I didn't understand. The few moments I had with him picking up Jake's bag and walking beside me in the arena were the best parts of my week, even though we barely spoke. It made no sense to me at all.

I started as Alice plopped down beside me. "Hey, Bella!"

I smiled. "Hey, Alice."

"How's it going?"

I smiled and shrugged. "It goes. You?"

She groaned. "I am trying to convince my boys to go as ghosts for Halloween, but they're not going for it. I am hopeless with costumes."

I laughed. "Maybe I could help?" I offered. "I sew a lot. I always make Jake's costume."

Her eyes widened. "That would be amazing! They keep saying they want to go as pirates — both of them. I have no idea how to even start!"

"Jake said he and Emmett have decided they want to go as a two-headed giant," I laughed. "I've been working on a plan for it."

She clapped her hands. "I'll help with all of it if you want. We can make them together!"

I looked at her hesitantly. "I was going to call Emmett's mom and see if she wanted to be involved?"

Alice looked at me strangely. "Save yourself the trouble. The answer will be no. Especially if it's for a party with the hockey team. So not her style. She isn't very, ah, motherish."

I frowned. According to Jake, Mrs. Cullen, or Esme as she insisted being called, was an awesome cook and her spaghetti rivalled mine. So did her brownies. The last three Tuesdays, Jake had dinner with the Cullens, and I met them at the arena, giving me a little extra time I needed to catch up at work. Jake was full of praise about how cool Esme was, and I did all I could to tamp down the jealousy that flared when he talked about her. I also held myself back from asking too many questions about either of Emmett's parents. Part of me, a very large part, had wanted to ask Alice about her every time I saw her, but I hesitated. It was private and I sensed she wasn't overly fond of Edward's wife and it wasn't fair of me to pump her for information. She was kind to Jake and that was all that mattered.

I no longer fought Edward over the bag and made a herculean effort just to be friendly and pretend he was simply another parent. Jake really liked Emmett and I didn't want to spoil his new friendship by secretly nursing a crush on his friend's unavailable father. Esme never came to the arena, and having seen her I assumed she simply wasn't the type to do so. Obviously, she supported Emmett behind the scenes. I never asked Edward anything personal and he also respected my privacy. The brief moments we spent together were passed talking about the boys or the weather.

But now Alice's comments piqued my curiosity and I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant when a scuffle on the ice drew my attention. I watched Edward skate over and break up two boys who seemed to be arguing, and then be began lecturing them about sportsmanship.

Beside me Alice chuckled. "Ever the gentleman our Edward is." She sighed. "He wouldn't say a mean word about someone if they spit on him." I watched a shadow pass over her face and she looked at me. "Sometimes I think he's too kind."

I looked down at the ice, watching him interact with the boys. "He is amazing with them," I said softly.

"He's loved by all the kids. The ones here on the ice, the ones he teaches at school. All of them."

"He's a teacher?"

Alice nodded. "I thought you knew that. He teaches at the same school that Emmett attends; just a higher grade so he is on the other side of the school."

I shook my head. "No, we don't talk that much, unless it's about Jake or Emmett." I had been careful to be friendly, and Edward was polite and kind in return.

"Huh. I guess my brother is rustier than I thought," she mused, her eyes narrowing as she found him on the ice.

I looked at her. What was she talking about? Rusty?

Before I could ask her, Alice stood up, no doubt to go and organize yet another meeting, or talk to one of the other many parents who always seemed to be waiting to speak to her. "Practice is almost over. I'll call you in a couple days and we'll talk about the costumes, okay?"

"Okay, Alice," I smiled, still feeling confused.

Why did I keep thinking I was missing something with this family?

*()*

Edward closed the trunk and smiled. Nervously, I returned his smile. "So, ah, Edward. I was wondering, if it's okay with you and Esme, if perhaps Emmett could come and spend the night on Friday? I wanted to start on their Halloween costumes for the team party, and he and Jake could hang for the night? I'll bring him home on Saturday."

He looked at me, somewhat taken back. Mentally, I slapped myself; they probably weren't comfortable leaving Emmett with me since only Edward had met me and neither of them had seen where we lived. "Maybe you and Esme would like to have supper with us first? Make sure Emmett would be okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure he'd be fine, Bella. But I, um, I can't really say if … um … Esme is available, but I can check if you really want?"

_If I really want? What did he mean by that?_

I nodded. "You can have dinner, then a nice evening to yourselves?" I offered.

Edward stepped toward me; his brow furrowed. "Bella, I think maybe you have the wrong …" His voice trailed off as the boys came rushing over.

"Did you ask, Mom? Did you?"

I nodded and Emmett looked up at Edward. "Can I, Dad?"

Edward smiled. "Sure, Em. You'll have to behave for Mrs. Black though."

"I will!"

Edward smiled at me.

"What time?"

"Six?"

"Great. We'll be there."

Obviously, the decision had been made on Esme's behalf. I smiled, even though the whole time my stomach was clenching. I wasn't sure I was really up to dinner with Edward and his perfect wife. I wasn't sure why the thought even bothered me so much. I needed to remember that Edward was simply a nice man who had been kind to both me and my son. I took a deep breath and once again I reminded myself _why_ I was doing this.

For Jake.

* * *

**Yep. For Jake. I wonder how dinner will go...**

**See you on Sunday!**

**oh, um... if you read the Other Side of the Fence, it is up for Fic of the month here at twifanfictionrecs dot com remove spaces and insert dot. You know the drill. P****oll is open til the end of the month if you would be so kind and vote if interested? click the top 10 button. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate you being along for the story. Thanks to Liz and Lady for prereading and to MidNight for her red pen and support. I often make changes before I post, so any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Time for dinner.**

* * *

The doorbell rang out as I was pulling the chicken out of the oven. "Jake, can you get that please?" I called out. I heard his heavy footsteps running to the door and the excited buzz of his and Emmett's voices as they greeted each other. I couldn't help but smile—you would think it had been days, not hours since they had last seen each other. Smoothing down my blouse, I straightened my shoulders and went to greet Edward and his wife.

I came around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks, my smile freezing on my face. The boys were both talking to Edward, who was smiling in agreement about something, but it was the woman standing beside him who had my full attention. Average height and slender, with golden brown hair twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck, and she was smiling kindly as she came forward to greet me. "Hello, Bella. I've heard so much about you from the boys—all of them. I'm Esme Cullen. Thank you for the dinner invitation." Her voice was strong and filled with warmth.

I stood gaping at her. This was not the woman who breezed in and out of the locker room a few weeks ago, dispensing kisses and laughing. This woman was much older and very familiar looking. My eyes darted between her and Edward, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at me, then narrowed as I realized exactly who she was to Edward. Shaking myself out of my stupor I stepped forward, meeting her outstretched hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I've heard so much about you, from Jake. He raves about your spaghetti."

"Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law. Call me Esme. I love when Jake joins us for dinner on Tuesdays. It makes my nights with the boys even more enjoyable. Your son is a joy to have around."

I smiled, completely confused by what was going on. Obviously, this was Edward's mother. Where was his wife? I looked over at Edward who finally met my eyes with a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders. The look I cast his way left no doubt that a conversation would be happening, and soon.

"Why don't you take our guests into the living room, Jake? I'll get us some wine. Dinner will be ready shortly." I watched as Esme followed the boys, smiling as they chatted with her, and for the first time I noticed the cane she was using.

"Hip surgery." Edward's voice was quiet. "Normally she would have been at the rink as much as you are but she had surgery less than a month ago and things have taken longer to heal than we expected. So she makes up for it with dinners and visits at home."

"Will she be okay?" I murmured.

"She'll be fine. Dad just doesn't want her at the arena until she is steadier. Too many steps and wayward bodies crashing into unsuspecting women, you know."

I looked at his teasing expression and couldn't help but answer his smile with one of my own when he winked at me.

Then I became serious. "And where is your father this evening, Edward? Did you simply not invite him? Since that would have ruined the joke? You know very well I invited you and your wife this evening. I simply assumed her name was Esme. Why do you refer to your mother by her first name?"

His face fell and he stepped forward.

"Well, first, my father is working tonight, at the hospital." He took a deep breath and found my eyes. "And second, and most important … not a joke, Bella. I call her Esme out of habit. She volunteers at the school and the rink and she likes everyone to call her that. She says when I call her mom at school it makes her feel old." He shook his head. "This was not a joke. I swear. My mother wanted to meet you."

I looked at him. "Feels like one to me. Please join your _mom_ in the living room. I'll be in with some wine in a moment." I turned quickly and walked down the hall into the bathroom. I needed a quiet minute to myself to collect my thoughts. Before I could shut the door though, a hand closed around the edge and Edward pushed into the bathroom behind me, closing the door.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Our conversation isn't finished."

I shook my head wearily. "It's fine, Edward. After dinner you can go home and laugh about it with your wife. I get it. I assumed something incorrectly. I will call her myself and apologize."

Edward stared at me. "You really don't know."

"Know what?"

He stepped closer and I backed up into the counter. The bathroom was already small, but with Edward's looming presence it felt tinier than ever. He was so close I could feel the heat of his body and I pushed myself as far away as I could. "I thought you knew; I thought Alice would have said something. There_ is_ no wife, Bella."

I gaped at him. "I saw her! She was there that first Saturday. She came into the locker room! Alice said she was Emmett's mother."

He nodded. "Yes. Tanya was there. She comes to the first practice every year and maybe one game."

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

His voice became softer. "She is Emmett's mother. She isn't my wife. We're divorced, Bella. The same as you are. She remarried almost immediately."

"She kissed you. I saw it." I knew I sounded like a child, stubbornly holding onto an idea that I refused to let go.

He smiled and shrugged. "She kisses everyone." He chuckled. "She'll even buss Alice if she can. We get along fine. I have no hard feelings when it comes to Tanya. We just wanted different things out of life."

I looked at him, so many things making sense now.

Alice's comments.

Edward's confusion.

My own stupid conclusions.

We stood looking at each other quietly. "No wife, Bella," he whispered. And then he opened the door and backed out.

I shook my head in embarrassment. How was I going to make it through the evening?

*()*

Thanks to Esme's warmth and the boy's antics, dinner was fine. I concentrated very hard on avoiding Edward's eyes, focusing my attention on his mom and the boys. Secretly, I was pleased to see how much food Edward packed away. He obviously enjoyed eating and was very vocal in his praise for my cooking. He teased and joked with the boys constantly and insisted on the three of them clearing the table while I served dessert.

As I stood on my tiptoes to reach the coffee mugs, Edward's long arm appeared from behind me and I felt the hard planes of his firm chest against my back. "I'll get those," his voice murmured, far too close to my ear for comfort, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Quickly, I stepped away, allowing him access to the cupboard, and busied myself getting the cake out. "Is that carrot cake?" he asked quietly, once again behind me. Turning around, I nodded.

"That's my favorite." He grinned, and I watched, fascinated, as one of his long fingers snuck over the top of the cake dragging along the icing before raising it up to his lips and licking it off. A tiny piece of icing clung to his lower lip and his tongue came out and slowly captured the speck. His soft moan of pleasure had me clenching my hands at my sides to stop from grabbing his face and tasting the icing myself off his mouth. Behind him, Esme gasped. "Edward Cullen! Get your fingers out of that cake! I brought you up better than that! Honestly Bella, he wasn't brought up in a barn! I tried to teach him some manners!"

Grinning, he mumbled an apology and walked back over to the table, where the boys teased him about being in trouble. As he sat down he looked up and caught my eye. And winked.

This time I blushed.

*()*

I sat back and sighed. The boys were finally settled with a movie. I glanced at my watch and was shocked to see it was only ten- thirty. After dinner Edward left to drive Esme home and had quietly offered to come back and help for the evening but I refused politely. I was still embarrassed over my stupid assumptions and needed some time to process my thoughts. His soft "maybe next time," made me look up and I was sure I saw a flicker of regret on his face. Did he really want to come back? I never got the chance to ask him since the boys once again drew his attention to some urgent matter and the moment passed. No doubt I had imagined it, anyway.

I looked down at the costume I was starting to make for the boys. I had the top started and would have it finished fairly quickly. I promised Emmett and Jake that next week we would tie their two legs together and they could practice walking around, so they wouldn't trip and fall on each other at the party. I reminded myself to ask Edward tomorrow if it was okay for Emmett to come back next week. I leaned back and relaxed a little, smiling as I thought back to the laughter and joking at dinner. Edward had a way with the boys that made them talk and laugh constantly. It was good for Jake and until tonight, I hadn't realized how much he probably missed having a male figure around. I sighed wistfully ... I missed having a male figure around. Admittedly, I really didn't miss William but simply the presence of a partner. Someone to share the day to day things— talk about my day to, snuggle with on the couch after a long day. I blew out a deep breath as I thought about my marriage … and I realized, I had been missing those things long before William ever walked out on us.

Once again my thoughts strayed to Edward.

His laughter.

His gentleness when dealing with his mom.

His obvious love for his son.

How warm he felt in the enclosed space of the bathroom.

How he enjoyed eating the food I had made for dinner.

His soft moan when he tasted my icing.

How I wanted to taste it off of him. How I wanted to _lick_ it off him. Somehow, I knew it would be even sweeter when combined with his taste.

I sat up shaking my head.

I needed to stop this fantasizing. I had already embarrassed myself enough. And before Edward or anyone else saw how much he affected me, I needed to rein it in.

Somehow, I just had to avoid him as much as possible, and when I did see him, treat him like all the other parents I had met.

Except … I didn't want to lick icing off any of the other parents.

* * *

**I'd like to lick icing off him as well. So yes - there is no wife. We all knew it - except Bella. I think they are both rusty. **

**See you on Wed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all just want her to jump him ... or him her. Yikes. LOL. Patience. Soon grasshoppers...**

* * *

I let my head fall forward, resting my eyes for a minute. Today was the league Halloween party, and I was about ten minutes away from finishing the last costumes. My fingers were sore from being poked with needles and my back ached from the time I'd spent on the sewing machine, but the costumes all looked great.

Emmett and Jake had perfected walking together as the two- headed giant after hours of practice here and during their Tuesday nights at Edward's. It made me laugh watching them walk around, their arms wrapped around each other's waist and one of each of their legs tied together as they practiced not stumbling over each other. Friday nights had become standard here for the two of them, but aside from a wave out the door when he'd drop off Emmett, I hadn't seen Edward, at all. I wasn't really sure who was avoiding whom. He certainly didn't make any extra effort to seek me out.

I had bribed Alice into taking Jake to his practices and Saturday games by promising to make the costumes for her, Jasper and her two boys; family of pirates. I explained to Jake how much time it would take to do it all and he was so excited over the prospect of winning the best costume prize that he was quite willing to let me off seeing him in action for a couple weeks. I said the same thing to Alice and she was more than happy to drop Jake off on Tuesdays and drive him and Emmett on Saturdays. Now, when Saturday was done she would bring Jake home and have coffee with me. And bless her heart; she didn't mention her brother except to say he was an ass at times.

Edward. I shook my head. I was still conflicted over the Esme night. Edward didn't strike me as the kind of person who would normally lie, but no matter what he said about not joking, it still hurt. I had been embarrassed when I realized Esme was indeed his mother and not his wife. She never gave any indication she knew of my assumptions and could not have been a more gracious guest. I had enjoyed her gentle company thoroughly, understanding Jake's admiration of her. Edward obviously doted on her and watching him with her was lovely. Also, watching her put him in his place was highly amusing and I had enjoyed the evening. I was embarrassed, yes, but on the other hand, strangely relieved.

Edward was divorced. He had no ties.

Just like me.

Although given our distance, I wasn't not sure that really mattered.

The door opened with a bang and Jake and Emmett burst in with Riley and Seth, followed more sedately by Alice. I got the boys to sit down with a snack while I showed Alice the finished costumes. She loved the boys' pirate ensembles with the white shirts and pantaloons but when she saw her "wench" costume, as she called it, and she clapped her hands with glee. "Oh, Bella, these are amazing! You sew so beautifully!" She held it up, admiring it. "Oh, Jasper will love this!" Her eyebrows quirked mischievously at me. "It's rather sexy."

I laughed and winked at her. "Maybe you can give him his own wench for the night later."

Alice stared at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "I think I might." She looked around. "Where is your costume?"

I looked at her. "My costume?"

She nodded. "You said you would be coming to help out at the party tonight …"

I nodded. "I am."

She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "But we agreed all the parents would come in costume as well."

I gaped at her. "We did?"

She nodded. "We've discussed it at the last couple games and practices—I even wrote it on the last parents' letter for you, Bella, as a reminder. Didn't you read it?"

I shook my head. "I've been so busy … Alice, I didn't make anything. I don't have a costume. Look, I just won't go. You don't mind taking the boys, do you?"

"You have to go Bella! Edward and Jasper have worked so hard on the haunted room and so many people have planned games and music— it's going to be so great for the boys and the parents, too. Please … you have to come!"

I stood up and walked around. I looked at the clock. With less than two hours there wasn't much I could come up with. "Maybe I could just pull something together, Alice. It won't be very good."

"Bella, I feel so awful. I thought you knew. I thought you were making yourself something as well. Could I help you make something quickly?"

I stood looking out the window at the leaves blowing around. My eyes landed on the bags of leaves at the end of the parking lot, and my brain started to plan.

I turned to Alice and smiled. "You'll be the sexy wench tonight and I will go as something cute. Can you stay here for a half hour while I run and pick up a couple of things?"

"Sure, Bella. Take your time."

I grabbed my purse and headed for the car.

*()*

I stood looking in the mirror. I looked ridiculous, but with the limited time I had, it was all I could come up with.

I was now a giant, walking, squishy pumpkin.

I had bought one of the thick, heavy orange bags people used for gathering leaves and had drawn a large crazy pumpkin face on it. I cut holes for my arms and legs and filled the bag with towels and rags to round it out. It was tied around my neck with a green ribbon and underneath I wore a long sleeved orange shirt and orange tights. My head, wrists and ankles were covered in green felt cut out like leaves. My hair even sparkled with some orange glitter I had grabbed at the drug store.

I shook my head. The pumpkin costume wasn't my best work, but it was better than a sheet with the eyes cut out. Although not by much.

Emmett and Jake called out for help and I made my way to Jake's room, laughing as I saw them trying to get into their costume.

"Mom— you're a pumpkin!"

I laughed. "That I am, Jake, a big squishy one."

Emmett grinned. "You look great, Mrs. B!"

I ruffled his thick hair. "Thanks, Emmett. Now let's get you boys into this costume and to the hall."

*()*

Getting a two-headed giant into the backseat and then stuffing my over-padded body behind the steering wheel left me sweating and feeling rather heated. Ruefully, I decided maybe encasing myself in a heavy plastic bag wasn't the smartest idea and I looked forward to a cool drink as soon as we reached the rink.

Several of the little league teams had gotten together and rented the rink for the Halloween party, so the lot was fairly full when we arrived. I got the excited boys out of the backseat, straightened their costume, plumped up my shell and then slowly followed them into the building, almost instantly losing them among the throngs of goblins, warriors, action heroes and various other costumed children running around.

I knew the main part of the party was on the actual rink, half of the ice having been covered with plywood. I wandered leisurely forward, smiling at the decorated area. Ghostly lighting lit the rink, with various stations set up for games and bobbing for apples. Music filtered through the speakers and the entire area was busy with groups and families enjoying themselves. I felt a small tug on my heart as I watched one family, all dressed up and laughing together, and I looked around for my son with some longing. I wasn't worried when I couldn't see him, certain he was off somewhere with his other half and enjoying himself. I knew there were other rooms set up for food, movies and games as well as the haunted room and I went to investigate because I really needed that water. I smiled as I thought about ducking behind the curtain to the uncovered ice surface and sitting on it until I cooled off. I almost laughed out loud when I decided with my luck, the plastic would freeze to the ice and I would be in even deeper trouble then.

I found the refreshments and grabbed a bottle of water, but left the room right away. The crush of bodies made it even hotter and I desperately needed to cool down. I could feel the sweat running down my back as I walked along the hall, trying in vain to twist the cap off the bottle of water, my sweating palms making it difficult to do so.

As I went by an open door, I felt a cool breeze, and without thinking, walked into the room, drawn in by the lower temperature. A few steps in I realized I had wandered into the haunted room which I hadn't planned on going in. Despite being a grown up and knowing it wasn't real, the idea of it still gave me the shivers. Still struggling with the bottle cap, frantic now for a drink, I turned to leave only to hear the door slam shut behind me and I was instantly plunged into darkness. A sudden shudder ran through me and I dropped the bottle of water.

"Hello?" I called out shakily. Behind me I could hear movement. "Jasper?" There was no answering voice, only the sound of deep breathing and a ghostly chuckle from the middle of the room. I could see dim flickering lights and shadows ahead of me and I swallowed; nerves making my throat even drier than before. I felt myself growing warmer, my hands shaking as I tried to feel around for the water I had dropped. Slow dragging footsteps sounded to my left and my heart that was already pounding began to race. "This isn't funny. Open the door." My voice, which I wanted to be firm, came out sounding weak and shaky. I passed a hand over my forehead, surprised to feel it covered in sweat. I turned to go in the direction I thought was for the door, only to walk into something that moved and swayed as I hit it. Reaching up, I felt the shape of a skeleton and realized I had walked the wrong way. Turning around, now completely disoriented, and needing to get out of there, I hurriedly stepped forward, freezing in surprise when a voice whispered my name, the sound eerily echoing in the room. Sudden tears filled my eyes and I spun in the direction of the sound only to see a hulking body walking toward me, its leg dragging as a hand reached out. A scream caught in my throat and suddenly the entire room was spinning. I gasped and lurched as the figure straightened. It spoke again, and this time it wasn't a whisper. "Bella?"

I made no sound as the room tilted and the last thing I felt was a pair of arms grabbing me before everything went dark.

* * *

**Uh oh... **

**Overheated Bella ... scary room ... I wonder who caught her?**

**See you on the weekend - the update will be later on Sunday as I am away for a couple days. And thank you to those who voted for Fenceward - he came in at #1! **


	7. Chapter 7

**We will just continue, shall we?**

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked, confused. A hand was under my head, lifting it gently. A bottle of cold water was pressed against my lips. "Drink this, Bella," a warm voice, close to my ear, pleaded quietly.

_Edward._

The cold water touched my lips and I drank greedily. When I'd had my fill, I pulled away, gasping softly with relief. My head was laid down and Edward's worried face came into view. His hand cupped my cheek as he stared down at me. "Jesus, Bella. You just scared the hell out of me."

I stared up at him, confused. What had I done? Memories of walking into the dark room surfaced and I sat up with a small grunt of embarrassment, Edward's hand immediately on my back steadying me.

I was in the locker room.

Sitting on one of the padded training tables.

And, my pumpkin was gone; leaving me in just the orange shirt and tights.

I looked at Edward, bewildered. "What …?" My voice trailed off at the expression of anger on his face.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't understand."

He grabbed his hair, pulling at it in a gesture of vexation I had seen him display before. "Your costume, Bella! Were you trying see how far you could push up your body temperature before you collapsed? Thank God I was there! If you had passed out and no one found you …" He stared at me, his eyes wild.

"You took off my clothes?"

"I had to get your body temperature back to normal! Dammit, woman! Between the plastic and all the shit you had stuffed in there, you were baking yourself!"

"I didn't think …" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I hadn't thought about the fact the costume would be hot; in retrospect, maybe the sheet with the eyes cut out would have been better. I wouldn't be sitting here, once again embarrassed, in front of Edward. "I didn't know I needed a costume and it was all I could come up with at the last minute."

The anger drained away from his face and he stepped toward me, reaching out and cupping my cheek again, his thumb tracing frantic circles on my skin. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just … you scared me. When I saw you falling in the other room it just …" His voice dropped. "It scared the fuck out of me. I didn't know if I would get to you in time to stop you from hitting the floor."

I sniffed softly, trying to keep my tears at bay. "Your room scared me."

He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around me, tucking me into his firm chest. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were actually scared until you went down. You shouldn't have come in if you don't like scary things."

"I didn't know it was your haunted room until after I walked in. I just felt the cool air," I admitted quietly, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against him. "And then the door shut and I couldn't get out."

"I think you knocked against the chair we had propping it open, when you came in. You weren't exactly steady on your feet. It kinda startled me when it slammed, as well," he chuckled, continuing to hold me.

He drew back, frowning. "You could have really hurt yourself. Why didn't you know about the costume?"

I shrugged, looking everywhere but at him. "I was busy making the costumes for Alice and the boys. I had to, um, miss some of the practices and meetings to get them done. I missed the memo."

"I noticed you weren't there. I looked for you. Every time." He paused. "Are the costumes … were they the only reason you missed them?"

I swallowed and felt him press the water up against my lips. "Drink."

I finished off the bottle and raised a shaky hand to my head. Edward moved away and came back with a cool cloth that he wiped over my forehead. I watched silently as he picked up my arms and wiped the cloth over them, before placing it on the back of my neck. He stood in front of me, holding it against my skin. "Bella?" he prompted, still waiting on a reply to his earlier question.

"Yes ...?" I answered quietly except it came out more as a question than a reply.

"Are you sure you weren't avoiding me?"

I glanced up at him and was unable to look away. His eyes were so intense, and yet held so much tenderness as he stared at me. "I don't know. I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

He sighed. "Bella, please let me apologize again. I didn't realize you thought I was still married. When you invited me and Esme over for dinner and I figured it out, I thought you would see the humor when we got there." He looked sheepish. "I guess I didn't really think it through."

"I was embarrassed."

"I know, and I'm more sorry about that than I can say." His hand pressed on the cloth harder. I only …" He drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. His voice was low and nervous when he spoke, as if he had to get the words out before he changed his mind. "I wanted to have dinner with you so much, and frankly, my mother wanted to meet the woman I had been nattering on about every day. She never knew the invitation wasn't meant for her directly, per se. Well, until Alice told her."

I blinked at him. "You … talked about me?"

He nodded, looking rather embarrassed.

"A lot, I'm afraid. I may have pumped Jake for information, as well."

"Oh." I took a second to process the fact he'd been talking about me and asking my son questions, and then I frowned. "What do you mean until Alice told her?"

He grimaced. "Evil little pixie ratted me out and got me in trouble. My mom was furious with me. She said I behaved very badly and she is still angry with me."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as I took in his pouting expression.

"I wanted to call you, but both of them told me to leave you alone and I deserved to not have you speak to me." He stared at me, his expression suddenly intense. "I didn't like that one bit, Bella."

"Being told not to do something?"

He shook his head. "Not seeing you. Having to leave you alone. Thinking you might not speak to me again. " His free hand grabbed mine. "Please forgive me, Bella. I'll do better. Let me have a penalty shot."

"A what?"

He grinned. "It's a like a do-over. A chance to right a wrong so to speak. Technically you should be having the shot, but I'm the one who needs it. Please?"

His face so close I could see the small flecks of gold in his intense blue eyes. His breath washed over me as he waited for my answer. "Okay," I whispered, unable to resist his honest plea. "But no more little jokes, all right?"

His smile was brilliant. "Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Dinner, next Friday. My mom will take the boys."

I bit my lip. "Like a … date?"

He stepped closer. "Yes, Bella just like a date." His voice got quieter. "I want to get to know you. Please?"

"Does your mother know she'll be babysitting?"

He grinned. "I'll tell her. She'll be thrilled and maybe start speaking to me again. I bet she'll keep them for the night, and we can pick them up in the morning and take them out for breakfast. They'll love that!"

My eyebrows shot up and Edward realized what he had just implied. His cheeks were flushed as he tried to explain. "Shit, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't assume we'd be … I just meant, maybe, if you wanted the next morning … we could … damn it." He shook his head ruefully. "Guess I messed that up royally, didn't I? You must think I'm a complete ass."

I giggled at how flustered he had become. Without thinking, I leaned up and kissed his cheek; his skin warm beneath my lips. "It's okay, Edward. I had sort of figured that part out on my own. Alice might have mentioned you were rusty at this," I teased him gently.

His hand touched his cheek where I had kissed him. "Oh she did, did she? I'm not that rusty, I'll have you know."

"No?"

He moved, bringing us even closer so now his firm chest was flush against mine; my heartbeat quickening at the feel of him pressed into me. Once again, his warm breath floated over my face. His hand dropped from my neck, the coolness of the cloth disappearing as he leaned forward, both hands now holding my hips as he stared at me.

"No. I'm not. In fact, we're gonna do things a little different, Bella."

"Oh?" My voice squeaked at him, every sense I had suddenly awake and yearning.

"Normally, I'd take you out and we'd both spend the evening wondering."

"W… wondering?"

His voice dropped even further. "You'd be wondering if I was going to try and kiss you at the end of the night, and I'd be wondering if you'd let me."

"We're not going to do that?" I whispered; my eyes locked with his.

"No," he stated firmly, "we're not."

And then his lips were on mine.

* * *

**Yeah... maybe not so rusty... I wonder how Bella will feel about his move?**

**Thanks to my lovely ladies, especially MC who had to re-beta when I changed a bunch of stuff. **

**This story is up on the Lemonade Stand for fic of the week - if you are so inclined would you go and vote? Poll ends later today I believe. **

**tehlemonadestanddotnet. Please and thanks...**

**See you on Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well you all liked the end bit... so we will just start from there.**

* * *

Edward's lips were warm and so soft as they pressed against mine, moving gently, never forceful as he kissed me, his hands coming up to cup my head lightly. He pulled back for a moment, only to lean right back in and drop two more tender kisses on my lips, before leaning his forehead on mine.

"So, good plan. No wondering then," I whispered, breathless.

He chuckled lowly. "Yeah, that didn't quite work out the way I thought it would."

"No?"

His eyes bore into mine as his hands tightened on the back of my head. "No. I'm already wondering if you'll let me do that again."

"Oh," I breathed.

"Oh?"

My hands lifted and curled around his forearms, feeling the muscles flex under my touch. In an instant all logical thoughts left my head; suddenly, it wasn't too soon after my divorce and it didn't matter that Edward was Jake's coach. All I knew was I wanted his mouth back on mine.

"Yes, please."

He groaned as he pulled me closer, his lips settling on mine, moving and caressing. I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip and with a breathy sigh I opened for him.

Nothing prepared me for the overwhelming feeling of being kissed thoroughly by Edward. His tongue was commanding, seeking, snaking and twisting with mine. His desire was clearly evident in the way he pressed me up against him, with one arm, while his hand tilted my head for better access. He tasted of the coffee I knew Alice said he drank too much of and something else … something that was pure Edward, and I knew the taste would linger on my lips long after he released me.

The locker room, the party, everything faded away as he pulled me closer, the kiss deepening with a fiery passion I had never experienced. When he finally pulled away we were both gasping for breath, his head falling on to my shoulder as we struggled to calm ourselves. My hands released their death-like grip off his arms and wrapped around his neck, gently stroking the damp hair on his head that nestled against my neck. I sighed as I felt his lips nuzzle my skin before he pulled away. He stood, smiling at me and he stepped back, capturing my hand in his and kissing it. Then, with a look of regret, he let go.

"I need to go back to the haunted room. I've sort of deserted my post."

I blinked, still slightly dazed from his kiss and the swirling, twisted feelings it had invoked in me. I shook my head to clear the fogginess and nodded, remembering I had a child to check on. "Yeah, I need to go find Jake and Emmett. Can you, um, hand me my pumpkin please?"

He frowned at me, shaking his head. "I'm not even sure you should be walking yet. You certainly can't put that back on, Bella. You'll pass out again. What if you hit your head or got hurt? I have to stay in the room for another hour or so — I'll go crazy worrying about you!"

I looked at him and then looked down at myself. "Do you want me to walk around in a shirt and tights Edward?"

"No!"

I stood up, still slightly wobbly and reached for the orange bag. "I'll leave out some of the towels," I started to say then stopped when I saw the state of my pumpkin; the plastic torn and shredded in places. "Edward! You tore my costume! Now what am I going to do?"

He shrugged. "I panicked."

"Well, that helps me a lot."

His hands pulled at his hair again. "I thought you were about to explode, Bella. I was trying to get you cooled off. You'd passed out from the heat!"

I sighed. "Okay then, I'll just tie it around me. It's not like I expected to win for costume of the night."

Edward moved past me. "Wait."

I heard him moving around and pulling something out of a locker. He came back smiling. "This will do."

*()*

"I must look ridiculous."

Edward laughed. "No. You look adorable."

"It's all so … big."

His hands cupped my cheeks and he leaned in for a warm kiss that left my mouth tingling and wanting more. "It's all I've got. At least I won't worry about you passing out. Jake and Em will get a kick out of it. Now, one last thing. Open up."

I shook my head. "I am not letting you black out my teeth, Edward. It's bad enough you dressed me up as a hockey player."

"The boys will love it." He looked at me; his eyebrows rose pleadingly and I couldn't find it in me to say no.

I sighed and let him put some sort of rubber over my two front teeth. "Smile."

I grinned at him and he laughed. "Perfect."

"Glad you fink stho," I lisped out unable, to speak clearly with the rubber pushing on my tongue. "Oh, Edward … thish tasthes awful!"

He leaned over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "You have to keep it in. Just for a while. Please?"

I huffed and nodded. "Only til the boyths see it."

"Are you sure you're okay? Not dizzy or anything?"

I rolled my eyes, although I was secretly touched by his concern. It had been a long time since someone cared that way. "I'm fine, Ethward."

He grinned. "Okay. I'll meet you on the ice in about an hour. Stay out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeth, Thir."

*()*

I stopped in the bathroom to look at myself and had to laugh. I was swimming in a hockey jersey and pants of Edward's; his helmet riding low on my forehead. He had insisted on tucking the jersey into the pants and as a final touch added a black streak under one eye to make me look tough. In my opinion I just looked silly, but it was at least cooler than my pumpkin had been. The blue and orange of their team colors at least matched the tights I was wearing. The black on my teeth made me look ridiculous, but Edward was right: the boys would love it.

I stood for a minute thinking about what had just happened. I was going on a date with Edward and he had kissed me, more than once, and with a passion I hadn't expected but thoroughly enjoyed. And, I had definitely kissed him back. My fingers traced my swollen lips, still feeling his lingering warmth and his taste on my tongue. I looked in the mirror, wondering if anyone besides me would be able to see the slight swelling his lips had left behind, and then decided it could easily be blamed on the way my 'missing' teeth now pressed against my top lip. Nobody would know anything had happened with Edward or that there was anything between us at all. I had to be careful and think of Jake; not do anything that could cause him embarrassment and Edward and I still needed to talk. Straightening my shoulders I went to find my son.

I found him and Emmett, with Alice and her family by the bobbing-for-apples. Both he and Emmett laughed at my new costume, while Alice frowned when I quietly told her what happened to cause a change in outfit. Her husband stepped forward, lifting my wrist, holding up his hook as I started to speak. When he released his fingers I stared at him. "Everything okay there, doc?"

He smiled. "Edward did the right thing, getting some liquid in you and out of your walking sauna. Just checking your pulse. You're good."

Alice smiled. "Helps having a doctor or two in the family, Bella."

I grinned. "And having a brother who has an extra set of hockey clothes around."

Alice smiled at me before wrinkling her forehead. "Isn't that…" Her voice trailed off and she caught Jasper's eye. He nodded slightly and turned back to the boys, fighting a smile. "Let's go get a snack guys. My shift in the haunted room is coming up." He turned and winked at me. "I'd hate to pass out; I hear it's pretty scary."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him as he led the boys away. I turned to Alice.

"What?"

She looked at me, trying to act all innocent. "Sorry?"

"What did you start to say and why did you look at Jasper like that?"

"Nothing. I just recognized the jersey. The team gave Edward that last year as a joke 'cause he kept saying someone was taking his."

I looked down. "Oh, so it's like a special one. I'll make sure he gets it back."

Alice smirked, but shook her head. "No really it's … just a spare. I'm sure he was quite," she cleared her throat, "pleased to let you wear it. Let's go get a drink, Bella."

I didn't understand the smirk, the broken comment or Jasper's fleeting smile. I did notice that I got a lot of them over the course of the evening, though, but put it down to the fact I looked so ridiculous.

Edward joined us when Jasper relieved him, smiling widely when he saw me. I had to laugh when I saw him as I hadn't even noticed his scary scarecrow costume earlier. I teased him about that, and he laughed when he informed me he had shed his jacket, mask and hat before I'd seen him earlier. Then he leaned down as he spoke to me quietly. "I think with all the fainting and the … kissing … you were suitably distracted, Bella. God knows I was." I felt my cheeks warm as his lips softly grazed my skin, before winking and turning to say something to Alice. I looked around, but no one seemed to notice anything. When Jake and Emmett won best costume, he stood next to me smiling, whistling loudly as they walked up and got their prize.

I felt a wave of emotion as I watched Jake beaming and happy, surrounded by new friends and enjoying himself. I hadn't seen that brilliant smile of his since well before William left us. I blinked at the sudden dampness in my eyes and felt Edward's hand slip over mine squeezing it in comfort. I glanced up at him and he smiled tenderly, his fingers gently tracing over my hand.

When we were walking out to the car, Edward came with us and helped the boys into the car. "I'll, um, come by in the morning and pick up Em?" he asked quietly as he opened my door.

I smiled shyly up at him. "Did you want to come for breakfast?"

"Yes," he replied quickly.

I chuckled. "I'll give you your uniform back tomorrow."

He smirked. "Not a rush. I like how it looks on you." He leaned closer. "It did its job."

I nodded. "Yep. No more passing out."

His eyes widened for a minute but he nodded. "Yep. No more passing out." He paused. "Will you call me when you get home? Just so I know you guys are safe?"

I felt a rush of warmth at his caring. "Yes."

His fingers drifted across my hand. "I want to kiss you again," he murmured.

I drew in a deep breath. "Tomorrow."

He sighed heavily. "Suddenly I can't wait for breakfast."

I slid into the seat. He leaned into the car looking over my shoulder, his breath hot on my neck. His firm chest was pushed right into me, and I could smell his cologne. It took everything I had in me not to reach up and nuzzle his neck with my lips. "Emmett, behave for Bella. I'll see you in the morning, bud."

"K, Dad."

Edward pulled back slowly, turning his head a little so his lips ran over my cheek. His voice was husky."Goodnight, Bella."

I swallowed deeply as he shut the door.

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

**Eep ... more kissing ... Go Edward! Coach E is passionate... big surprise there! What next I wonder...**

**Thanks for reading and your lovely responses. I read every one. **

**The poll is still open on TLS - I have no idea when it closes, but if you have not done so and you want to, you can still vote. tehlemonadestand dot net. **  
**Thank you.**

**See you on the weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So many theories about Bella's replacement costume ... now you can find out. Also, thank you so very much. Penalty Shot won fic of the week on TLS. I am humbled by your support. Hello to all the new readers! Thank you for joining us. **

**Now... back our couple.**

* * *

By the time I got the boys home and out of their costume we were all tired. After the effects of my homemade sauna, I was dying for a shower, so I threw off Edward's hockey gear and jumped under the warm spray, instantly feeling better. It took some work to rub off the black stripe and l scrubbed my teeth for a long time, as well, to remove the last of the stuff Edward had so gleefully pressed onto my front teeth. When I emerged from the bathroom feeling better, I remembered I needed to call Edward. I found my cellphone and dialed his number, smiling when I heard his warm voice. "Bella, I was getting worried. You're home?"

"Hey. Um … yeah, we're home and the boys are in bed." I stumbled through my words, suddenly feeling shy.

"That's good." His voice dropped and became huskier. "What about you, Bella. Are you in bed?"

"Um, no?" I squeaked out.

"Maybe I should come over and tuck you in."

My mouth opened but nothing came out as I thought about how it had felt earlier when he had me pressed up against him. I felt my cheeks flush and a warmth run through me when I realized I very much wanted to be back in that position as soon as possible. "I … um … the boys …"

Edward chuckled. "I was teasing, Bella." Then his voice dropped again. "Well, mostly."

I stood up, shaking my head, trying to clear the images that were bombarding my brain. "Edward."

"Bella."

"Stop it."

"You started it."

I gasped. "I did not."

He laughed. "We sound like my students."

I bent down, picked up Edward's helmet and set it on my chair as I chuckled. "As bad as that?" I asked as I picked up his jersey and shook it out.

"Well, you sound way sexier than they do."

"Edward," I warned.

"_Bell … la_," he chuckled.

"You are _worse_ than your students. What has you all worked up?"

"I finally got to kiss you. I've wanted to do that since the day my son plowed you down at the rink, and I held you." He paused. "So, _you_, Bella. That's what got me all worked up."

The jersey slipped from my fingers. "Oh …" I breathed.

His warm chuckle sent shivers down my spine. "I can hardly wait for breakfast. I could just come over now and make sure I'm there on time."

I swallowed; my throat suddenly dry.

"I could sleep on the couch."

My hand tightened on the phone.

"… after."

"After?" I gulped.

"After I got there, Bella. Jeesh, what were you thinking, woman?"

For a minute there was silence, and then he began to laugh.

Groaning, I grabbed the jersey again. "Should I wash your jersey and pants?" I asked, giving up on trying to stop his teasing.

"No, just leave it. Throw the stuff in a bag, Bella."

I shook it out and started folding it when I noticed there was lettering on the back. Curious, I laid it out on my bed and gasped as I read it.

"Bella?"

I stared at the wording.

_**Property of Coach Cullen **_

"Bella?"

I leaned down and picked up the pants, turning them over on the bed. Right across the ass were more words.

_**Don't Touch**_

"Bella? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

I drew in a strangled breath, suddenly understanding the smirks and the looks that passed between Alice and Jasper, as well as some of the other parents.

"Your jersey." The words came out sounding choked.

Edward's voice became serious. "Bella. Let me explain."

"I said no more jokes."

"It wasn't a joke."

"You dressed me in your jersey and pants with this on the back, and didn't tell me? Your other jersey doesn't have anything on the back. I didn't even… I didn't even think to look! People saw this, Edward." Irrational tears filled my eyes and my voice dropped to a whisper. "Jacob saw this."

I heard his deep intake of air.

"Bella, I …"

I cut him off. "I have to go, Edward." I hung up and stood, looking at the jersey and pants, ignoring the phone that started immediately ringing beside me.

Had others noticed? Why hadn't I thought to look? Why didn't Alice say anything? Would anyone say something to Jake and upset him? I shook my head as I remembered how Jake was treated when William left us. How withdrawn and quiet he'd become. Especially when it came to light William was now living with one of the young teacher aides in his school. The teasing and remarks had changed Jake so much that I had purposely moved into a new area across town. A different school, different people and a clean slate for him. I had never been as angry as I was when I found out what William was doing and how he blatantly disregarded his son's feelings. It had only been since Jake had started playing hockey again I had seen his happy personality start to re-emerge.

My head dropped into my hands as I stood there. I had kissed his hockey coach and then spent the evening wandering around in a jersey that belonged to him, in front of all of Jake's friends, as well as the parents of the other boys. I hadn't even thought about the fact his name would be on it, never mind the additional words, which took on a whole new connotation with me wearing it. I wiped off the tears that were rolling down my face and sighed. I would have to talk to Jake in the morning once Emmett left. I took in a deep calming breath as I leaned over to pick up my phone that was now buzzing with a text. I needed to send Edward a message and tell him that breakfast was off and to pick Emmett up at ten. I needed some time to process what had happened and talk to Jake. The words on the screen made my eyes widen.

_I'm outside. Come to the door. __**Please**__, Bella._

He was here? My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was just outside, waiting to talk to me. He had obviously driven over right away, my reaction causing him enough concern he came over even though he wasn't sure I would even see him. A little of my anger fell away when I realized how upset he must be also.

As I made my way to the door, I could see a figure pacing on my doorstep, a hand buried in the hair on top of their head, pulling at it. Sighing, I opened the door and looked at Edward. He was clearly upset, his brow furrowed and his eyes darting back and forth between mine as he stared at me.

"Bella …" he started, and I felt my eyes fill with tears again.

Before I could say anything he stepped forward, pulling me into his arms and shutting the door. I tried to pull away, but he held on tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you say anything? Tell me?" I whispered against his shoulder.

He pulled back, looking at me. "Because I'm a fucking idiot for starters and I just didn't think. And secondly …" His voice trailed off.

"Secondly?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Because I liked how it looked on you. My name across your back." He paused. "Can I come in, Bella, and talk? Please? Just give me a chance. I'll leave after, if you want me to."

I stared at him, still confused, but more of the anger melting away as I stood close to him. His eyes were pleading and honest as he gazed back at me and I nodded as I pushed his hockey gear toward him.

"I'll make coffee."

*()*

We sat quietly on the couch, facing each other, our knees touching. "The team gave me the jersey and pants last year as a kind of joke," he began. "I kept forgetting my stuff and I would tease them and say they were taking it. So they made up that set for me to leave in my locker. I only wear them occasionally – usually just for fun. It made the boys laugh."

I nodded, choosing to stay silent.

"I couldn't let you wear your sauna bag again and I remembered I had them hanging in my locker. At first I was just thinking it was a great, easy thing for you to wear for a costume." He swallowed and looked away, before glancing back at me. "And then I saw how you looked with those words across your back … _my name_, and I wanted you to wear them for another reason."

"Which was?"

His hands ran through his hair before gripping the top of his legs. He heaved a deep sigh. "Because I have found out, when it comes to you, I'm a rather possessive bastard."

"I don't understand."

He leaned forward, tentatively clasping my hand as he looked at me. Unable to stop myself, I threaded my fingers through his and squeezed gently, trying to alleviate the anxious look on his face.

"Earlier, when I was in the haunted room, a couple of the other single dads from one of the other teams were in there. One of them was talking about the sexy, single mom that had shown up and how cute she was." He drew in a deep breath. "He was telling his friend he planned on asking her out before the evening was over."

"I'm still lost here, Edward."

His hand squeezed mine. "She was dressed as a pumpkin. A sexy, little pumpkin."

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"Not long after that, you came in, I realized he was talking about you." He looked down. "I didn't like it."

"I see."

He looked up. "So being the complete idiot I am, when I saw how you looked in the jersey I realized it would also send a message out … that you were taken."

_I was taken_? I had never been taken by someone before. Strangely the idea didn't upset me, but I rather liked the thought of being taken by Coach Cullen. Except …

"You should have told me and let me make the decision."

"I know. I acted like a …"

"Caveman?"

He smiled ruefully. "Well, sort of. One that can talk and think." He frowned. "Except I didn't think. I just reacted. And I upset you—again."

I regarded him silently for a minute and then quietly told him about Jake and how he had suffered after William left. How I was worried he would once again have to listen to gossip about his mother. When I stopped speaking, Edward stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out into the night, his shoulders tense, seemingly lost in thought, his face serious. The room was quiet for a moment before he came back and sat beside me.

"I can't apologize enough — I just didn't ... think. I'll talk to Jake in the morning." He sighed. "Tanya and I split up when Em was barely a year old. He was never subjected to anything like what Jake went through. I never thought about what other people might say or think, Bella."

"Why did you split?"

He shrugged. "We wanted different things. Her idea of her future didn't include me. And to a large part, Emmett neither. Whereas I couldn't see my life without him, she was happy to simply be on the fringe of his life. I wanted a family … she wanted … something else."

I shook my head, not even beginning to be able to understand. I could never give up Jake. "That must have been difficult."

"It was," he acknowledged softly. "But he really doesn't know any different. I make sure he knows how important he is to me. We have my family … and Tanya, in her own way, stays in contact. He knows she loves him, just not the same way I do."

We were both silent for a minute and Edward ran his hand through his hair. I realized it was what he did when nervous or upset.

"Quite the evening," I murmured, unsure what to do next.

He nodded sadly. "I guess I've messed this up totally, haven't I?" He stood up. "Yet again I do something without thinking it through and push you away." He looked down at me. "I'll come back in the morning to get Emmett and talk to both of them." His fingers ghosted softly over my cheek. "I can't apologize enough and I can't tell you how sad I am we didn't get a chance to explore … this." He motioned his finger between us and sighed deeply. "You have no idea how badly I wanted that, Bella."

The depth of the emotion pouring out of his eyes hit me. He hadn't done this to embarrass me or Jake. He had just made a silly decision. As he turned to leave, his shoulders slumped in defeat; I knew I couldn't let him go. I didn't want to let him go. There was something there; something about him that made me certain I wanted him in my life. That we could be good together. Caveman decisions or not. I stood up.

"Edward?"

He paused and turned around. "Maybe … we could talk to the boys together? After we have breakfast?"

He reached out and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest. I felt his lips moving against my hair, but couldn't make out what he was murmuring. Finally he pulled back. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

I gave him a shaky smile. "I was upset earlier, Edward. And I needed some time to figure it out, but I didn't plan on ending us before we had a chance to start. I want to explore this with you, Edward. It … hurts too much to think of you walking away."

"Bella," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine and kissing me deeply.

I moaned softly as he took possession of my mouth again, his taste and scent surrounded me. His hands were buried in my hair, his fingers gently caressing my head as he controlled the kiss, once again commanding and passionate.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder not to be such an ass," he promised when he finally allowed me to breathe, still holding me tightly, as he spoke quietly into my ear.

"I know," I whispered back. Because I did. I knew he would do more than just try.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I murmured, enjoying just being held against him.

"I don't think I ever want to walk away from you."

I pulled back; my eyes wide as I looked at him. His eyes were serious, filled with determination and emotion, as he stared at me. There was so much depth in his gaze, so many unspoken promises and a soft vulnerability I knew he kept hidden from everyone else. But he was allowing me to see it. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him.

"Then stay," I whispered.

* * *

**Ah Edward. Impulsive. Possessive. Still a little rusty. Heartbreakingly sweet. And what a kisser. Score. **

**Pictures and teasers on my group page , come join us - EdwardEternal's Love of Words. **

**See you Wednesday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy Wednesday! The review is up on TLS if you want to take a look... I was quite chuffed and I hope I sent a PM to the right person to thank them. If not please PM me so I can say think you properly. **

**So many different opinions on the last chapter- she cries too much, she should have been angrier, she should have not been upset at all - I enjoy hearing all your thoughts and how each person reads or feels something different. So Awesome. **

**I rarely address this issue, but if you have something you feel so strongly about you feel the need to curse or tell me how awful the story is, at least sign your name so I can address it with you. Otherwise I will delete it and move on. And if you hate it that much, you can stop reading. I am okay with that.**

**Now, let us not forget she is rather rusty herself, just been through a divorce and is trying to make sure, above all things, her son is okay. She _is_ emotional... but I would be as well so that is how I write her. Be patient - they are both finding their way...** **to each other it would seem. :)**

**And here we go.**

* * *

Consciousness came slowly and I stayed curled up under the blanket, listening to the stillness of the morning around me. My eyes remained closed as I breathed in deeply, stretching and enjoying the peaceful few moments after waking up. I rolled over, grabbing the pillow beside me and inhaled deeply, the scent on the pillowcase making me smile. Fresh grass, sunshine and warmth. So Edward.

My eyes flew open and I sat up, still clutching the pillow. Warily, I inhaled again. Why did this pillow smell so strongly of Edward? I looked around the room, expecting to see him there but I was alone. I racked my brains trying to remember what had happened after I told Edward I wanted us to be together. We had sat talking on the couch, kissing, sharing bits of ourselves and telling amusing stories of the boys. I remembered yawning and closing my eyes as Edward was telling me a story of Emmett learning to skate … and after that I could remember nothing. Had Edward carried me to bed? He must have. I swallowed. Had he slept here? Is that why I could smell him so strongly? My arms tightened around the pillow.

_Was he still here?_

I looked over at the clock, my eyes widening. It was ten a.m. Why was the house so quiet? Where were the boys? How had I slept so late? Jumping out of bed I opened my door, knowing without a doubt from the silence I was alone. In the kitchen I found a note propped up against the coffee maker.

_**B - Taken the boys out for breakfast and some guy stuff. Thought you would enjoy the chance to sleep in a little. Call when you wake up and we will bring back your breakfast. – E**_

_**PS- you are adorable when you drool in your sleep.**_

_**PPS – Jake showed me where the extra key was. I will return it.**_

Even standing alone I felt my cheeks flood with color. He had stayed. Nervously, I chewed on my lip. Where had he slept? What had the boys seen? I looked at the note again. Guy stuff. I was pretty sure that was code for talking. I sighed as I went to grab my phone. I wondered how exactly Edward was bringing up the subject of last night, what he was saying about _us_, how the boys, were taking it and the most important thing, how I was going to find out.

*()*

I stepped out of the shower, smiling at the now present sounds of the boys in the house. The TV was on, I could hear the sounds of Jake's laughter and Edward's warm voice as he moved around in the other room. I quickly dressed and made my way down the hall, stopping in the doorway at the sight that greeted me. All three of them were now on the couch, Edward's long legs propped up on the coffee table, a cup of coffee in his hand. Emmett was beside him, his head on Edward's shoulder as he laughed at something on the TV. Edward's hand was ruffling the hair on Emmett's head absently as he too chuckled at the screen. Jake was lying on the other end of the sofa, his feet draped across both Emmett and Edward, clutching his stomach as he joined in their shared amusement. They all looked so comfortable together, a complete unit and the sight of their camaraderie made my eyes sting. They just looked so right. I let out a sigh without realizing it and Edward's head snapped around, his face breaking into a warm smile.

"Hey."

I smiled back shyly. "Hi."

"Mom!" Jake jumped up and came over, wrapping his arms around me. His enthusiastic greeting was a surprise, and I enjoyed the sweetness of his spontaneous warmth before he drew back. "We let you sleep in!"

I grinned at him. "I know. What's the occasion?"

"Coach E said you were whacked from all the costume making stuff. So he took us to breakfast and let you sleep."

I looked over at Edward who was still smiling. Leaning down, I kissed Jake's cheek. "Thanks. It was a wonderful treat."

His face was beaming as he looked at me. "We brought lunch too!"

"Lunch?"

Edward stood up. "We had breakfast hours ago. The boys were hungry so I grabbed us some lunch. But I brought you a bagel if you prefer. Jake said you love the cinnamon raisin ones."

I smiled at him. "I do."

"I, ah, made coffee. Hope that's okay."

"Perfect." I walked into the kitchen, hearing Edward tell the boys he would get the lunch and call them when it was ready. I was pouring my coffee when his mug appeared beside mine and I felt him behind me, his warmth close, but at the same time, not close enough.

"Hello."

His arms came around my waist, pulling me against him, and I sighed as I felt his lips nuzzle my damp hair. "Hello," he whispered.

"You stayed."

"I did."

"What did you tell the boys?"

"That you had called me about a noise with the furnace. By the time I fixed the problem, it was too late to go home since I was coming back for breakfast and you kindly let me sleep on the couch." His voice was soft in my ear, his lips so close I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my skin.

"Did you sleep on the couch?"

"Mostly."

I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his waist. "Mostly?"

He chuckled quietly. "You fell asleep. I didn't want you to get a crick in your neck so I carried you to bed and tucked you in." He smiled, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You asked me to stay."

"I did?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You may have mumbled it and you may have just been talking in your sleep, but I definitely heard the word 'stay' again. I couldn't refuse when you begged me so shamelessly."

I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked down at me. Then his voice became serious. "Are you okay with that?"

"How long did you stay with me?"

"I set my watch alarm for five. So about four hours. I made sure I was on the couch long before either of the boys got up."

"I liked waking up and smelling you on my pillow," I whispered.

He leaned down. "I liked waking up with you in my arms. I hated going to the couch." His voice dropped. "It was so cold there without you."

We stared at each other; the room suddenly warm as the heat began to pulsate around us. Edward's eyes dropped to my mouth, his tongue flicking out to moisten his bottom lip and I drew in a ragged breath. Slowly he lowered his head, and I stood up on my tiptoes to meet him eagerly, wanting nothing more than to feel his mouth on mine. Intense sensations ran through me as our mouths fused together, every part of my body feeling the effect of his closeness. I had never been kissed the way Edward kissed me. Deep and carnal, he consumed me, overtaking all my senses so that all I could feel and taste was him. All sound and thought faded away so there was only him. Us. Locked together in a world of sensual feelings and warmth. Gradually, he softened his mouth to light, fleeting kisses, drawing back briefly, only to lean back to press his lips against mine again, gently nuzzling this time.

"I like that," he whispered.

"What?"

"You sigh every time I kiss you."

"I sigh?"

"Yeah, this breathy, little sexy sigh. Every. Single. Time." He growled lowly before claiming my lips again, once again drawing me into the vortex he seemed to create around us.

"Dad?" Emmett's voice pulled us apart. "Oh … ah … ewww."

I peeked over Edward's shoulder at both Em and Jake, my cheeks flushed by both the heat of Edward's kiss and getting caught by the boys. Edward turned his head, not even remotely embarrassed at being caught kissing me. "What did we talk about his morning, Em?"

"Respect."

"And?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Better. What's up?"

"Lunch? We're starving, Dad."

Edward chuckled and leaning down, dropped another quick kiss on my lips. "They're starving. 'Cause it's been three and a half hours since breakfast." He turned around and reached into the oven, pulling out a large pizza box. "It's coming."

I shared a smile with Jake as he went past me to the table. He grinned back, not seemingly upset at what he had just seen. I sighed quietly as I turned and poured coffee for Edward and me. I still had to talk to Jake. His thoughts and feelings mattered here greatly, maybe even more than mine.

Turning around, I stopped and took in the moment in front of me. I had to talk to him, yes. But for now I could enjoy the sight of the three of them, laughing and fighting over the largest slice of pizza. Edward caught my eye and winked as he held up the prize, having used his long fingers and arms to their advantage. Winking, he silently offered his piece to me, and I went over to sit and join in the fun.

A Sunday morning, just me … and my boys.

I liked that.

A lot.

* * *

**Short, but there will be another update Sunday. And he stayed ... how could he resist with all that shameless begging? LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quickly - thank you. You support is an amazing thing to me. That is all.**

* * *

The front door slammed shut, and I looked up from the rare treat of a real book and smiled at Jake who came in running, his entire face lit up with a grin. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, yourself." I smiled back at his happy expression. "How was the movie?"

"Awesome!"

After lunch, Edward had informed me he was taking the boys to the new action movie that had just opened, giving me another few hours to myself. When I'd tried to protest he had just smiled at me, his fingers dancing down my cheek. "Please let me do this, Bella. I get some time with the boys, they'll have a great time and you can … rest." His voice was quiet, and I could detect an underlying hint of worry.

I had moved forward, keeping my voice low as I tried to lay his worries to rest. "Edward. I fainted yesterday because I was too hot, hadn't eaten and was tired. I'm not ill. I'm perfectly fine. Please don't worry."

He had sighed. "I still want to do this, Bella. And besides, Jake told me you hate action movies."

"I don't … _hate _them."

"Come with us, then."

"Um, no … actually the couch sounds like a good idea."

He had laughed and swiftly kissed me. "Good to know there's no hate there."

I'd had to admit defeat. "A quiet couple of hours and a book versus loud explosions and car chases? Yeah, I'll take the book."

"Then it's settled."

Still overwhelmed at Edward's quiet thoughtfulness, I sat my book down and grinned at Jake's enthusiasm.

"Did you behave yourself for Ed … Coach E?"

Jake made a face at me and shook his head. "Mom. I know you don't call him Coach E. You can say Edward. I know who he is. He explained all of it."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yeah. He's cool like that."

I patted the couch next to me. "Come talk to me, Jake. Tell me what the cool Coach E explained to you."

Jake rolled his eyes, but came and sat down. "I get it, Mom. Even though he's your boyfriend, I still have to call him Coach E at hockey. Even Emmett calls him Coach E at the rink. I can call him Edward when he's here or at his place."

I cleared my throat. "My, um, boyfriend?"

"Well, he says he wants to be. But it's up to you if he is."

I drew in a deep breath. Guy talk indeed. "I see. What else did you discuss?"

"He said that what we think of ourselves is the most important thing and we shouldn't care what other people think or say. But he also said if someone says something I don't like, or bothers me, I can go and talk to him any time."

Instantly, I forgave the use of the word boyfriend so early in their conversation.

"How do you feel about that?"

Jake pursed his lips as he pondered that question. "I'm good."

"Jake," I paused, "you know you're the most important thing in my life right?"

"I know, Mom."

"You like Coach E?"

"Yeah. I do. A lot."

"I do, as well. And sometimes when grownups like each other they, ah …" I trailed off, uncertain how exactly to say what I wanted to say.

Jake huffed a sigh through his nose. "Mom! I'm not a baby anymore. I know what dating is. You want to date Coach E, right?"

His exasperated tone made me chuckle. "I'd like to if that is okay with you."

"Yeah. I was worried about some stuff, but I talked to Coach E about that, too."

"Oh?"

My little boy suddenly disappeared and a young man sat in front of me. "I told him I didn't want him to hurt you … like Dad did."

My heart clenched at his words. "Oh, Jake."

He straightened his shoulders. "I told him I'd kick his ass if he did."

"Jake!"

He shrugged and looked at me beseechingly. "I _hafta_ look after you Mom. That's my job. Coach E understands that completely."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd kick his own ass if he hurt you."

"Oh."

"And then he said he'd rather cut off his left nut than do that."

My eyebrows shot up.

Jake looked at me seriously. "Nuts are important to guys, Mom. I don't think he's gonna hurt you."

I bit the inside of my cheek, desperately trying not to laugh. I wasn't sure if I needed to call Edward and ream him out for his version of guy talk or demand he come over so I could kiss him — hard.

I picked up Jake's hand and squeezed it. "For what it's worth, Jake, I don't think your dad set out to hurt me either. Or you. Sometimes, people do things they don't mean to do."

Jake leaned forward, his voice unhappy. "Do you know that Emmett's mom only sees him every few months?"

Reaching out I combed my fingers through his dark hair. "I know, honey."

"Coach E says she loves him, though." His brow furrowed. I got the feeling he was trying to recall what Edward had said. "In her own way."

"Your dad loves you, Jake. He does. He's just in a different place right now."

He regarded me sadly. "Coach E says that too. He says I have to let him figure it out and be the bigger man and forgive him."

My breath caught in my throat. I definitely needed to kiss Edward.

"But he says it's okay for me to be mad at him, too." Jake's lips trembled and I reached out and pulled him into my arms, rocking him like I did when he was a little boy. How on earth had Edward managed to get Jake to open up like this?

"Coach E is right. You feel whatever you need to feel, Jake. I love you no matter what."

"I love you, Mom. I'm glad you're not like Em's mom. I'm glad you kept me — I don't think I'd want to stay with dad."

I held him closer. "I'd never give you up, Jake. Ever. I'll always be here. Always, Jake."

He looked up at me. "So are you going to let Coach E be your boyfriend?"

I smiled down at him, running my hand over his head. "I think I might, Jake."

He sighed and surprised me by snuggling in closely, allowing me a brief moment of tenderness with him.

"Good. I like him, Mom."

I smiled into his hair. "Me too, Jake. Me, too."

*()*

After dinner I went into the hall, laughing when I saw Jake's jacket, as usual, dumped on the floor instead of hanging on the hook a mere three feet away. I picked it up along with a bag that was hidden under the coat.

Carrying the bag I went into the living room, where Jake was playing one of his many video games I couldn't even remotely understand how to play. "Jake, what's in the bag?"

He looked up briefly and then frowned. "Oh, yeah. Coach E asked me to give you that. Sorry, Mom." Then his eyes turned back to the TV screen and I was forgotten.

Curious, I went down the hall to my room to open the closed bag. Reaching in, I pulled out a team jersey and an envelope. I held up the jersey and I bit my lip I read the words on the back placed over the number zero.

**Jake's Mom**

Still holding the jersey, I sat down and opened the envelope, drawing out a card that had a picture of a skating rink on the front. I opened the card with shaky fingers.

_Bella,_

_For you to wear proudly when you come to the practices and games. You should be proud – your son is a great person which I suppose is hardly a surprise given how amazing his mother is._

_Did you know how much he loves you? _

_You are his idol and he aspires to be all he can be— for you._

_Yours, _

_Edward_

I reread the words again and again. He got me a jersey. He thought I was amazing. I drew in a shuddering sigh. Nobody, aside from Jake, had thought I was amazing in a long time. Closing the card, I saw more writing on the back.

_PS_

_When you're ready you can wear the other jersey I left in your bottom drawer. I hope to see it on you again. Soon. I aspire to be better for you as well. _

_Your Coach E_

I stood up, went over to my dresser and opened the drawer. Inside was Edward's jersey, the words _Property of Coach Cullen_ blazing at me. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the letters, before shutting the drawer.

The way Edward was weaving his wonderful self into my life, "soon" might happen faster than either of us planned.

I could hardly wait for Jake to go to bed so I could call my Coach E.

* * *

**Next up - EPOV. Now a little housekeeping. I am travelling for the next while in England. I will not be taking my computer. I will post one update a week while I am away- I am not sure what day - it will be when I am able to get to a computer. So there will be the usual update on Wed before I leave and then one per week til I am back in June. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends. This is the last update until next week. I leave tomorrow - computerless. (GAH!)There will be one update per week while I am traipsing around England when I have access to a computer and the net. We will return to the twice per week updates when I return. Thank you to Liz, Lady and especially my Midnight. Her patience with me right now is tested daily. Love you MC!**

**Now let us hear from Edward.**

* * *

EPOV

I looked over at my still silent phone. Should I call her? It had been a few hours since I had dropped Jake off at home. I had asked him to give it to her right away. I was sure she would call when she got my gift. I wanted her to have the jersey to wear, but also as a way of saying I was sorry for my actions the day before.

It had taken everything in me just to give it to Jake for her and not go in myself when I dropped him off after the movie. But I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to leave, and I had things to do to get Emmett and me ready for another week ahead.

I also didn't want Bella thinking I was crowding her. I was sure she had lots of things to do as well.

Maybe that was why she hadn't called.

Maybe Jake forgot to give her the bag.

Maybe she was waiting until Jake went to bed.

I pulled on my hair in frustration.

Maybe … I should call her?

I put the phone aside and finished making lunches for the next day. I checked on Emmett who was fast asleep and grinned as I attempted to straighten out his sheets and blankets which were strewn everywhere. I knew it was pointless, though. With his constant flips and movements in his sleep, I knew they would be flung around again in a very short period of time. I swore he expended as much energy at night as some people did in the daytime with his acrobatics. Sharing a bed with him was torture and I was glad it didn't happen very often.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, I sat on the couch. Leaning my head back, I allowed my mind to wander to thoughts of Bella.

I had been talking to another parent when I had seen her walk in the rink with Jake for the first time. She'd looked nervous and lost standing beside him, attempting to stay straight under the weight of his duffel bag, which almost dwarfed her. Immediately, I had felt a strange sense of protectiveness for her. Quickly, I finished my conversation and started walking toward her, wanting somehow to help, even if it was to direct her to the right place. Right at that moment, Emmett had barrelled toward us, knocking Bella over, and sending her into my arms. I sighed, thinking back to how right she had felt pressed against me, small and shaky, her head tucked right under my chin like it was supposed to go there. Her lovely, soft blue eyes were filled with so many emotions when she'd looked at me and I'd known she'd felt overwhelmed by the way she'd reacted to what was happening around her, and my need to help her had kicked into overdrive.

When I'd gotten Jake into the locker room, I had asked him about his dad and he'd told me about the divorce; his voice tight with anger and hurt when he'd spoken of his dad leaving them. Although I was sorry she had experienced the pain of a divorce I'd been grateful to find out there wasn't a husband, given the thoughts I was already having about her. I'd known right at that moment I wanted to get to know both Jake and Bella better.

I groaned now as I thought about how I had already messed up twice. Badly. Obviously, I was even rustier at relationships than Alice thought I was. There hadn't been anyone special since Tanya had left. I had been busy looking after Emmett, and although I had dated a few women, often when they found out there was a child involved, things cooled down quickly. The couple of women I had brought home to meet Emmett had never amounted to anything, so it was still just the two of us.

Until now.

There was something about Bella. Something that screamed … _hold onto her …_ that what we had could be amazing and life altering. She was such an incredible mother to Jake, and Emmett liked her a lot. The fact that he and Jake were already best friends made it even more right. And now that I had kissed her, I could hardly wait to explore where this could go. I had never felt this pull to another person before. The instant my lips touched hers I never wanted to stop kissing her.

I wanted to claim her. Possess her. Passion I had never experienced before had me controlling her mouth every time I could get close to her.

I sat up and grabbed my phone. I needed to hear her voice. Now.

Her quiet hello made me smile and I relaxed back into the cushions.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I was just going to call you. Jake forgot to give me the bag and I, um … _thank you_, Edward."

I grinned into the phone. "You like the jersey?"

"I like both of them."

I groaned softly. "I wish you were standing in front of me when you said that, Bella." I heard her small intake of air. "I'd kiss you—hard."

"I like your kisses."

"I like giving them to you."

"Oh," she breathed out, and I closed my eyes at the gentle sound.

"Jake okay?" I asked, needing to change the subject before this became some sort of phone sex marathon between us.

"He's good. We, ah, had a little talk earlier."

"How'd that go?"

"Really good, I think. He filled me in on some of your guy stuff from earlier."

I swallowed hard. "Ah."

"Your left nut, Edward?"

I chuckled. "It's a guy thing, Bella. Nuts are rather important to us."

She burst out laughing, her mirth making me smile with her. "What?"

"That's exactly what Jake said. I wasn't sure if he got that from you or not."

"Nope. Doesn't matter if you're eight or fifty, Bella. Our nuts count."

"I'll keep that in mind." Her voice became serious. "I can't even say thank you enough for the rest of your talk. For offering to help him if he needed someone to go to; I think he really needed that. How did you get him to open up about … William?"

"He did it himself, Bella. I think he felt safe talking about it to Emmett and me. He could say what he was thinking without having to worry about your reaction. He is very protective of you and is angry with his dad." I was quiet for a minute. "He is old enough to understand what happened; he just tries to hide it from you. He loves you very much, you know. It's endless."

I heard a soft sound and I pressed the phone closer to my ear. "Don't cry, Bella. Please. I hate hearing you cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I shut my eyes. "It's okay. I just wish I was there to hold you. I don't like thinking of you sitting and crying alone."

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say since Bella's sobs became louder. I stood, pacing, running my hand through my hair, as I mumbled meaningless words into the phone hoping to calm her. She was still so vulnerable from her divorce and her emotions so close to the surface. I knew her ex-husband had done a number on both her and Jake and I wanted to be the one who comforted her and helped make her smile again. I wanted to be everything for her. After a couple of minutes she sniffed quietly. "Better?" I asked gently.

"Yes. I just hate thinking of him holding this all in for me. And I … really hate what William did to him. It was hard enough he left me, but the way he abandoned Jake broke my heart. He wasn't the warmest of fathers, but he was … well, he was all Jake knew."

I sat down heavily. "I know. Emmett doesn't really remember Tanya as a mother. He only knows her as the woman who pops in with a kiss and a smile on occasion and sends him gifts on the appropriate dates. He is fond of her, but more like an aunt you rarely see. Not a mother."

Bella's voice was soft. "What happened?"

"We were married young. I knew what I wanted from life and I thought Tanya did as well. But while my goals never changed, hers did."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to teach. I wanted a wife, a house, kids and a happy life. Simple really. She did as well, at first, or at least she thought she did; she told me she did. Except, after Em was born she became distant with both of us and for a while, I was so lost, trying to figure out how to make her happy. Finally, she told me our life together wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want a big family or to have to work and struggle to pay a mortgage. She wanted more. And the "more" she wanted wasn't the more I could give her. And, unfortunately, her _more,_ didn't include Emmett." I sighed. "We were divorced six months later."

"Oh, Edward."

"She remarried a few months afterward. Some business tycoon who could give her what I couldn't: a big house, staff to order around, fancy cars, trips—everything she wanted. She doesn't have to work, she just … well, I'm not sure what she does. She talks about lunch a lot."

"I see. Sounds a little empty to me."

"To me as well. But she seems happy. She is not a mother to Emmett, but she tries to be a small part of his life."

"Like the hockey fundraising."

"Yes. She set him up with a college fund. She sends me money for a savings account for him. That's how she shows she cares."

"That's more than Jake's dad is doing. I don't care as much about the money, but I would rather he spent some time with his son."

I hesitated a minute. "What about you, Bella? What happened?"

She sighed quietly. "William and I met when I was twenty. He was twenty-seven. My mom passed away while we were dating and he was such a solid constant for me. He asked me to marry him and it seemed … right. I thought he was what I needed. We had Jake a year later, and not long after that William's career took off." She was silent for a brief moment. "It became his focal point, not us. We became less and less important to him. His image and his career were what mattered the most. Jake and I were window dressing and nothing I did seemed to change that. He had changed so much. It became all about what _he_ wanted and things had to be done _his_ way—it just got to the point I gave up trying. And then one day I came home to find him gone. He just walked out. He left a note saying his lawyer would contact me."

"Coward," I snarled, feeling her pain as she spoke.

"He obviously forgot about us quickly. He moved in with another woman and started divorce proceedings right away. It was over fairly fast. Aside from a couple phone calls at the beginning, he hasn't had any contact with Jake, and he didn't fight me on full custody. That, above all else, was what upset me the most. He walked away from his son."

"What about your dad? Did he help you?" Surely she had support from him. I knew I would be lost without my family.

Her voice dropped. "My parents are … both gone."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"My dad died a few years after my mom; I think he missed her too much, he was never the same after she passed. Jake doesn't remember him very much."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. She had no family, no one to help her. She and Jake were alone.

Until now.

She sighed, and I could sense she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Jake has you, Bella. He is more than content with that and the life you've rebuilt for the two of you. He adores you. "

"And Emmett has you. I guess they both lucked out with their one parent, didn't they?"

I smiled at her comment. "I guess they did." I paused. "And now, maybe, they have both of us …?"

Bella was quiet. "We have to be careful, Edward. If this …"

I cut her off. "This won't. We'll work on _this _together. I want you in our lives, Bella."

"I want you in ours as well, Edward. Jake looks up to you so much already."

"Emmett adores you. He talks about Mrs. B all the time." I drew in a deep breath. "I don't want to wait until Friday to see you again."

"I'll come to the practice on Tuesday."

"Have dinner with us. Mom has a thing on Tuesday so she won't be there. It will be the four of us. I just want a little time with you before I have to share you for the rest of the evening. Please?"

"I guess I owe you a thank you for the jersey …"

"I'm ready to collect that thank you," I growled into the phone.

She laughed softly. "Tuesday then. How about I send a pan of lasagna with Jake to school and you just have to heat it up? You can put it in your car since it is supposed to be so cold this week."

"I love lasagna. Perfect."

"Okay then … so I will see you on Tuesday."

There was a brief silence as we both waited for the other to either say something or hang up. I didn't want to hang up.

"By thank you, you meant you were going to kiss me, right?" I blurted out.

"Well, I was going to try. You are rather … dominant … when it comes to kissing."

"You, ah, seem to bring that out in me, Bella." I chuckled roughly, remembering how she felt under my mouth. How sweet she tasted. Her little breathy sigh that hit me every time I touched my lips to hers.

"I like it."

My body tightened at her low words and my chest warmed at the thought of holding and kissing her again. Why was it still Sunday?

"Tuesday, then, Bella. I will see you on Tuesday. And I like thank you's. A lot."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

* * *

**A little of their past ... talk of their future ... and promises of more of his kisses. Sounds good to me.**

**Take care my friends ... be safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello from England my friends! Here is an update for you - off to London tomorrow... been a busy time so far - lovely- and the weather has been amazingly great - we are so lucky. Enjoy - see you again next week!**

* * *

I sighed wearily as I shut the refrigerator door and looked at the clock. It was only nine p.m., yet it felt like midnight. Work had been busy and Jake had a pile of homework this evening in which he had needed some help. Why did they load kids up with so much homework these days? Tiredly, I rubbed my head. Jake was already passed out; maybe I would just give in and go to bed early, as well. A soft knock on the door startled me, and I turned on the outside light and peeked through the window, surprised to see Edward standing on my doorstep.

Pulling open the door, I smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi."

For a brief moment we just looked at each other, and then I stepped back. "Coming in?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

I frowned at how awkward we seemed to be. "Is everything okay, Edward?" I asked quietly. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's in bed."

My eyebrows shot up. "Alone? At home?"

He chuckled, his hand dragging through his hair. "Now, Bella, do you really think I would leave my sleeping child alone to drop by for coffee?" He arched an eyebrow at me teasingly, making me chuckle with him. Of course he wouldn't do that. "Actually, we had a coaches meeting tonight. He is at Alice's with his cousins. The rest of the guys went for a beer. But, ah, I didn't feel like going."

"Oh."

"I thought I'd drop by and pick up the lasagna so Jake didn't have to carry it tomorrow."

"Okay, it's in the kitchen." Moving past Edward, I looked up at him. He seemed stiff and sounded so formal. I reached into the refrigerator for the pan, my stomach suddenly clenching as a thought went through my head. Turning, I placed the pan on the counter and looked at Edward who was standing, his hands clenched tightly at his side, his body screaming tension. I swallowed deeply before speaking, trying to keep my voice level and gentle. "It's okay, Edward."

"What?"

"You've obviously changed your mind … about us." I looked down and took in a shaky breath. "We can just … be friends." The last two words were almost muffled with the dryness of my throat.

Edward's eyes widened and he stepped forward, his head shaking furiously. "No! No, Bella I haven't changed my mind – not even in the least!"

"Then why are you all stiff and tense? You're acting very strange and …"

I never finished my sentence. Edward reached out and yanked me into his arms, crashing his mouth to mine with a deep groan. Relief tore through me as he lifted me up onto the counter, holding me firmly against him as his tongue stroked mine passionately. His hands moved up to cup my head, directing me where he wanted me to go as he pressed deeper, controlling our actions and sending my senses into a whirlwind of responsiveness. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hand in his hair as I held on, quiet whimpers escaping my throat as he worked us both into a frenzy of need. He pulled away, nipping gently on my bottom lip before latching onto my throat, his tongue tracing abstract patterns against my skin as he licked and sucked gently up to my ear. "_God, Bella_," he whispered softly, his breath hot against my skin. "I needed that so badly."

He pulled back and stared at me, both of us panting as we locked eyes, before leaning in and capturing my mouth again. "All day," he mumbled against my lips, his tongue gently running against my bottom lip. "All day, all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you." His lips covered mine, his tongue pulsating, exploring, before pulling back. "I wanted your taste in my mouth." Kiss. "I wanted your breath on my face." Kiss. "I want to kiss you so deeply your breath becomes mine, Bella." I whimpered as he did just that. Tasting me, discovering me with his tongue as his lips devoured mine, leaving me helpless against the onslaught of feelings he created. His arms now held me so tightly against him, I wasn't sure where he ended and I began. My legs wrapped around him, pulling him forcefully against me and slowly we began to move together as the heat built; soaring and consuming us to the point nothing else existed but him and I and the passion we were lost in.

The sudden ringing of the phone beside me caused us both to jump and we stared at each other panting as I shook my head, trying to find my equilibrium. My hand was shaking as I picked up the phone, only to hang up when I realized it was a call center. I smiled nervously at Edward who was still standing with my legs wrapped around him, his hands locked onto my hips. "Bad timing," I whispered.

He smiled back, his hand cupping my cheek. "Probably good timing. Another minute or so I'm not sure I would have had any control left." His thumb stroked my cheek in small circles. "I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't my intent to come here and maul you like an animal."

"I'm not sorry."

His mouth quirked up in a grin. "No?"

Turning my head, I kissed the palm of his hand. "No." I paused. "Why were you so tense when you got here?"

He sighed and leaned forward his forehead touching mine. "I wanted to see you. I told myself I would just come in, and get the lasagna and say hello. Just five minutes. Except then you opened the door and all I could think of was how much I needed to grab you and kiss you … and I wasn't sure if I had that right … yet."

"Permission granted, Edward."

He leaned back, a delighted grin on his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Although, maybe in front of the boys you need to tone it down a notch … or six."

He chuckled and moved forward, brushing his lips over mine again. "I can do that … I think."

"Just in front of the boys, Edward."

His eyebrow quirked. "They're not here right now."

I shook my head. "No. They aren't."

He groaned quietly. "Then I'm about to take advantage of that fact again."

I sighed in anticipation.

He pulled me closer. "That's _my _noise." His mouth teased mine gently. "I like that noise. _God,_ I like that noise."

My hands pulled him closer. "Then come and get it."

And he did.

*()*

I sat back, wiping my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed this hard. Edward and the boys kept me in stiches with their humor and constant ribbing of each other during dinner. Even their guy talk about the various bodily noises caused from Edward's famous chili had me in stitches. The three of them were howling at my obvious discomfort but I couldn't find it in me to chastise them, although I wasn't sure I wanted to take Edward up on his offer to make it for all of us this weekend. By the time I produced the hidden carrot cake I had brought, my stomach ached from laughing.

Grinning widely at me when he saw the cake Edward had leaned over and kissed my cheek warmly.

Jake looked at us, his lips pursed as he finished his cake. "You my mom's boyfriend now, Coach E? Did you help her make up her mind?"

I tensed a little. We had agreed to discuss this with the boys tonight. Edward's gaze flittered over to me before answering, leaning back in his chair, his arm stretched out over the back of mine. "I'd like to be if that's okay with you, Jake?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's cool."

Edward looked at Emmett. "What about you, bud? You okay with Mrs. B being around more?"

Emmett grimaced. "Do I hafta call her that?"

I chuckled. "No. You can call me Bella."

Edward jumped in. "You can call me Edward, Jake, but at the rink we're still Coach E and Mrs. B, okay boys? At least for now. Like we talked about."

The boys both nodded sagely. I glanced between them, knowing I had missed something. More of the deep "guy talk" from the other day no doubt. I felt Edward's hand settle on my shoulder and I glanced at him to see him smiling at me. Winking, he leaned forward, kissing my cheek again.

"You gonna do that a lot?" Jake asked.

Edward chuckled. "Do what, sport? Kiss your mom?"

Jake nodded.

I leaned forward. "Does that bother you, sweetheart?"

His face twisted. "No."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "But?"

"As long as you don't, um, kiss like they do in the movies." Beside him, Emmett nodded in agreement.

I looked at Edward quizzically. "Like they do in the movies?"

He scratched his head as he looked between me and the boys. A mischievous grin lit up his face. "I think we need some guidelines, guys. Help me out here, okay?" He lifted my hand and kissed it softly. "That okay?"

Both boys rolled their eyes.

Leaning forward, he kissed me on the cheek again. He looked at the boys. "That acceptable?"

They nodded.

He grinned and kissed my head. "How about that?"

They both shrugged in agreement.

Leaning forward, he grazed my lips quickly. Far too quickly for my taste. He looked at the boys. They both looked a little undecided before sharing a glance and nodding.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. I think I got it."

I had to chuckle; I obviously needed to get used to a different way of communicating. Visual guy-talk. I stood up to get the cake, squealing in surprise when Edward stood up, grabbed me around the waist pulling me close and covering my mouth with his. He leaned into my chest, bending me over, his arm holding me firmly against him as he kissed me. His lips pushed against mine, his tongue sweeping in, his taste sweet and warm and so Edward. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat. Edward pulled away, his eyes dark and wanting. We both stared at each other, Edward not looking away as he spoke, his voice breathless. "Verdict, guys?"

"Gross, Dad."

"Ewww."

He nodded, straightening up, pulling me with him.

"Okay then. We found the movie kiss. We won't do that again."

I looked at him in panic. I liked _that_ kiss.

He bent down and kissed my neck, trailing his lips up to my ear, ignoring the groans from the boys.

His voice was liquid heat. "We'll save that for private time. And I _like_ private time, Bella."

I smiled up at him.

I liked private time too.

* * *

**Take care my friends! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my wonderful readers. I have another update for you. Had a wonderful time in London and am off to Wales in the morning and depending on what adventures we get up to this may be the last update until I get home next week. Enjoy.**

* * *

I pulled my mouth from Edward's, gasping. He leaned his forehead on mine as he drew in a few deep breaths. "I guess the hockey rink isn't exactly private time is it?" he whispered gruffly, even as his hand pulled my face toward his mouth again.

I stepped back, trying not to giggle like a teenager. "No. I don't think making out under the stairway while our kids wait in the locker room for you is exactly … correct. You know, setting a good example and all that." I winked.

Edward chuckled dryly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. You just looked … entirely too kissable to pass up the moment."

"Really?"

He stepped forward, pulling me into his arms, pressing my head into his chest. "I want to kiss you all the time, Bella."

I sighed as a feeling of warmth drifted through me. "Thank you."

He tilted my chin. "Thank you?"

I smiled and shrugged. "William wasn't very … demonstrative with me or Jake. And he became even less so the past few years. It feels nice to be … wanted."

His lips grazed my forehead. "Oh, you're wanted, Bella. Trust me on that one."

Down the hall we heard a door open. "Dad! We're ready for our skates!"

Edward chuckled. "Duty calls." He looked down at me. "See you after, right?"

I smiled at him. "Yes. I'll be waiting for my boys after practice."

His eyebrow arched at me. "_Your _boys? You're including me in that, right?"

I patted his firm chest grinning. "Yeah. You, too. My boys."

He kissed me again swiftly, his eyes warm. "Thank you." He started walking away and then turned back. "Um, Bella? Alice will be here tonight."

I nodded. She had called and I hadn't called her back, planning on talking to her tonight. "She usually is."

"I, ah, may have told her you were still angry with her about Saturday. And you hadn't quite forgiven me yet."

"Why?"

"She was getting on my nerves."

"The two of you act like kids, you know that right?"

"Can you play along?"

"Play along?"

"Make her grovel."

"But I'm not upset, Edward. We've moved past it."

He came back and leaned forward, his lips against my ear. "I'll make it worth your while. Promise. Just let her sweat – just for a minute or two. Please?"

I groaned softly as his lips traced my ear. "For a minute."

"Or two?" he whispered pleadingly.

I pushed him away. "Fine."

He laughed and rubbed his hands together. "She really wants to make it up to you. Make her pay. I bet she caves to whatever you say."

I shook my head as I looked at him. He was an overgrown child at times - and yet utterly irresistible; at least to me. He grinned before loping down the hall, chuckling to himself, making me chuckle along with him.

*()*

"Bella?"

I looked up at Alice's guilty face and suppressed a smile. Edward had obviously really made her believe I was still upset.

"Alice."

"I, um, I brought coffee. _Good _coffee."

I accepted the cup and she sat down beside me. "Bella, I owe you an apology. Edward tells me you are very angry with me over what happened on the weekend. I didn't really think when I saw you in his jersey about all the implications with Jake. I was just so happy he had finally done something about how he felt about you …" Her voice trailed off. She drew in a deep breath. "Please forgive me. I don't want you to stay angry with Edward because of me."

I looked down to the ice where the boys were all skating around. Edward was standing close to the boards watching us. His hand lifted. I saw him give me a thumbs-up before skating away and I had to stop myself from laughing. He wanted me to torture Alice. Remembering his pout when he told me how she and his mom had given him such a hard time over his behavior, this was no doubt his chance to get back a little.

Alice turned to me. "Please, Bella. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. My brother is crazy about you. Don't make him suffer because of me."

I kept my face down so she couldn't see my expression. "I don't know, Alice. It was quite embarrassing. You should have said something."

"I know. I was … just so happy … to see Edward happy … I didn't think. Please, Bella."

I bit my lip. "Well, I need some time … you know, to sit down and hash this all out with Edward. Talk."

"I'll take the boys—they can stay with us a couple of evenings, to give you and Edward a chance to be alone and talk!"

I nodded slowly. "It might take a bit. I was … so upset."

She nodded. "Sure. I can do that, absolutely, no problem."

I looked at her, trying desperately not to laugh. "Maybe like five or six nights."

"Done."

I had to look away; Edward was right and that was too easy. We sat watching the boys and talking occasionally. At the end of practice we went down to the rink and I smiled as Jake, Emmett and Edward skated my way. I grinned as Jake shared with me that Emmett had told him the two of them would be spending the night with his grandparents on Friday, and how excited he was because Carlisle had made "special plans." Then he asked if we could go back to Edward's for some more cake. After Edward's enthusiastic agreement I nodded, pleased to see my son so happy and also for the chance to spend a little more time with him.

Alice watched us, her eyes narrowed. The boys skated away to go get changed, leaving Edward, Jasper, Alice and I together.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you just … play me?"

I looked at Edward, smiling as I watched his eyes dance with mischievousness. Unable to help myself, I pointed a finger at him. "He made me do it!"

"What did you get us?" Edward grinned at me.

"Six nights of free child care."

Edward and Jasper both burst out laughing. Alice shook her head but she was smiling at me. "Well done, Bella. You're gonna fit right in."

Edward leaned over the boards and pulled me close as he dropped a kiss on my forehead. "She already does, Alice."

He and Jasper skated away. I looked at Alice. "You don't have to follow through. I was just teasing."

"Nope. I'll hold my end up. I'm thrilled to look after them. The way you make my brother smile? So worth it. And really, I am sorry, Bella."

I hugged her. "I know. So was Edward. We talked and moved past it."

"I can see that." She hesitated.

"What?"

"My brother is a great guy, Bella. He's sweet, funny and such a great dad. He has so much to offer …"

"But?"

"He hides his pain. What happened with Tanya really shook him, more than, I think, he will ever admit, and he's never let anyone in since. It was so hard on him. I just … don't want to see him hurt."

"He told me about Tanya. At least some of it. I don't want to hurt him, Alice. I don't want to be hurt either. I think … I think we could be good for each other."

She smiled. "I think so as well." She flung her arm around my shoulder. "Is there enough cake for us?"

I laughed. "Not sure how Edward will feel about giving up that much carrot cake, but yes there is."

"Pfft. He owes me now." She winked at me. "And, Bella? In this family we always collect. Big brother can just give up his carrot cake."

I laughed. "Good to know."

*()*

I stroked the hair away from Jake's head and kissed him. "Night, sweetheart."

"Night," he replied drowsily.

I just made it to the door when he spoke up. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight was fun."

I smiled at him. "Yes it was."

"Coach E and his family … they laugh a lot."

Something in his tone alerted me he wanted to say something more, so I moved and sat on the edge of his bed, picking up his hand and squeezing it. "They do."

"They hug a lot too. Coach E is always hugging Em and telling him stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like … good job and way to go … and …" His voice trailed off.

"And?" I prompted gently.

"He tells him 'I love you' all the time too." Jake's sad eyes looked up at me. "Dad hardly ever laughed and he didn't hug me very much. Especially before he left."

I felt my heart ache at his quiet words.

"He always told me how to get better. He never said I was doing a good job." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "He never listened to me." He swallowed and breathed out, "He never said … he never said he loved me."

I blinked back my tears at his pain. "Everyone is different, Jake. Your dad isn't like Coach E. But it doesn't mean he doesn't love you, sweetheart." I stroked my fingers over his knuckles. "Coach E is just more open about his feelings."

Jake stared at me. "He never hugged you either, Mom. And we never laughed like we did at dinner tonight." He paused. "I like it now. I like being able to laugh. I like it when Coach E gives me a hug or tells me I'm doing good. He calls me "sport", which is cool. I really like how he listens to me talk and talks to me like he really cares. He says it's okay for me to just be me." He frowned at me. "Is that okay, Mom?"

My stomach clenched as he spoke. He was right. William always expected us to act a certain way and laughter and silliness was never part of it. His praise and embraces were scarce and toward the end had grown to almost non-existent. I had never realized how cold William was until we were no longer together. Or, when compared to the cheerfulness of eating with Edward and Emmett, just how formal our dinners had been when we were together. I looked at my son who gazed back at me his eyes filled with the need for reassurance.

"Yes, Jake. It's okay. Coach E is right. You should just be you. You know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because I love you just the way you are. You laugh as much as you want and talk to Coach E or me about anything you want to share."

"So, it's okay that …" His voice trailed off nervously.

I stroked his soft hair. "Say it, Jake."

"It's okay that I'm happy now? That I like not … having Dad around? He just made me sad all the time."

Those few words uttered in his gruff little voice broke something inside me. How had I not seen how William's actions had affected Jake? It was only now, when I saw him laughing and just being a kid that I could see _how_ unhappy he had been. How unhappy we both had been. I felt the guilt wrap around my chest, even as I realized I was grateful to have moved on. I gathered him up in my arms and held him tightly.

"It's more than okay, Jake. It's exactly perfect. I want you to be happy."

He pulled back. "Are you happy now, Mom?"

I stroked his head. "Yeah, baby. I think I am."

He sighed and snuggled into me. "Good."

He laid back down and I sat beside him stroking his head until he fell asleep. I felt the tug of sadness at his doubts even as my heart filled with love just looking at him.

I sighed as I realized my heart might have also expanded to allow room for two other people — One other small boy and his very affectionate, very hard to resist, father.

* * *

**Ah**, **Edward** - **he** **makes** **them** **all** **feel** **better**.

**A special thanks to Midnight for giving the chapters I posted while away the once over so they could be posted. Love you my friend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**One last update before I leave this wonderful country. I will see you all again when I get back home! Enjoy...**

* * *

Just before lunch on Friday, my cellphone rang, and I was surprised to see Edward's number come up. We had spoken and texted the last couple days but only at night. Worried something had happened to Jake, I was frowning when I said hello. "Edward? Is everything okay?"

"Hey. Yeah, everything's fine. I, ah, I have a small problem though."

"What's up?"

"Mom … ah, something has come up, and she wondered if we could change our plans to tomorrow. If, um, you're not busy, that is?"

I fought to keep the disappointment out of my voice at the thought of not seeing Edward tonight. I had been struggling the last couple days and I was looking forward to his cheerful company. "Of course. We can postpone until next week if needed."

"No. Dad will be around tomorrow as well, so we're covered."

"Okay then. Tomorrow." I smiled to myself. It was only one more day.

"Great. That's great. Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you didn't mind, maybe Emmett and I could come over tonight, bring a pizza and we can watch a movie together? The four of us? If, you know, you wanted to?" He paused. "It's just that I know Em and Jake were looking forward to seeing each other tonight and … yeah … I was, too. So … if you wanted?"

I smiled at his rambling.

"Yeah, Edward. I want."

"Good," he sighed. "I've missed you the past couple days. Tomorrow seemed like forever away."

My voice dropped. "I've missed you as well."

"We'll be there at six?"

"See you then."

*()*

Something was up. The boys were too well behaved all evening, and right after the movie was over, announced they wanted to play some video games in Jake's room without any encouragement from either of us to leave. They had both looked at Edward before exiting the room and I saw him nod quickly at them. And Edward … he had been hovering all night. I could feel his eyes watching me from the moment he and Em had arrived, two huge pizzas in hand. He had kissed my forehead gently before making me sit at the table as the three of them grabbed the plates and drinks and dished up the pizza, insisting on waiting on me. Their presence filled my kitchen once again, and I felt their cheerfulness spill over into Jake, who joined in their laughter and teasing wholeheartedly. I loved seeing him so happy.

After dinner, we sat on the sofa watching a movie. Edward was beside me, our hands clasped, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on my hand as the boys ate popcorn and laughed at the screen. Occasionally, Edward lifted my hand, placing a soft kiss on it, or moved his arm to stroke my neck with his hand as he laughed with the boys, never moving from my side. I tried to ignore the small tug of guilt, as I watched them, but it was there. It had been since Jake's whispered confession on Wednesday. Even now, beside him on the sofa, I was still tense and my mind not completely there in the moment with Edward sitting beside me.

"Bella?"

I started at Edward's soft query.

"Sorry. I was a million miles away." I frowned at his guilty expression. "What's up?"

"I fibbed. Mom wasn't busy tonight."

"I don't understand."

He picked up my hand, playing with my fingers. "I just didn't want to take you out tonight. I wanted to talk to you privately."

I was even more confused. Had I done something? "Okay?"

He sighed and searched my eyes with his concerned ones. "Are you all right, Bella?"

I nodded."I'm fine."

He studied my face, cupping my cheek gently. "I don't think you are," he insisted quietly. "Jake came to see me before class this morning."

"Oh?"

"He's worried about you. He said you'd been quiet at breakfast yesterday and again last night and …"He paused. "He said he heard you crying after he went to bed."

I closed my eyes. I didn't know he'd heard me. I thought I'd been so quiet. I'd just felt so overwhelmed and had finally let the tears out.

Edward's voice was quiet, but I could feel his fear as he spoke. "You were withdrawn on the phone as well. Is it me, Bella? Have I pushed too hard?"

My eyes flew open in shock. "No!"

"Tell me, then. Please. Let me help."

Sighing, I told him about Jake's comments. Of how I hadn't realized how much William's coldness had affected Jake. How different we became on the rare nights William was at home with us. What a change I could see in Jacob now. My voice shook as I told him how it had felt when he asked if it was okay for him to be happy. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I spoke. "What kind of a mother am I not to have seen that, Edward?"

Edward smiled softly at me. "But you did see it, Bella," he insisted. "You just told me how different things were when it was just you and Jake. Obviously, being with you made him happy." He shook his head. "Jake wasn't the only one suffering. You were, too."

"I should have done something."

"Do you think the marriage break-up was your fault, Bella? That if you had done something differently you'd still be together?"

I thought about his question before I shook my head. "No."

"You can't force someone to change. It sounds as though your ex was rather … detached. You were doing the best you could, given the circumstances."

"He wasn't always like that. He was never … the warmest of men, but he was … kind. But then he seemed to change. It was as if he forgot how to live outside the office. And then when he met Leah he changed again. He became even more removed and cold toward us. Jake and I were no longer part of his life. He acted differently, but I couldn't figure out how … and then he left us." I looked at Edward sadly. "Except he'd already left us so long before that. I just hadn't realized it."

"And you're feeling guilty because you think you should have done something sooner?"

I shrugged. "I feel guilty that I didn't see how my son was suffering."

Edward's voice was gentle. "Maybe, Bella, it's because you were suffering just as much."

I looked at him, startled.

"You were fighting to keep your marriage going, look after your son, work, and show a brave face to the world every day. I know how much effort that takes." His finger drifted up my cheek, gently wiping away the tears that were slowly running from my eyes. "I don't think _either_ of you knew how unhappy you were … until you weren't anymore." He paused. "Jake says you also laugh and smile more now, you know."

I thought about it and nodded. "I do. I think once I got over the shock of him actually leaving and how he was acting, the relief of not having to deal with his constant rigid ways of how things needed to be done was," I sighed sadly, "huge. Jake and I had gotten used to be being alone so much it was already an established routine."

"Then why are you so upset? What is making you cry?"

"Because I feel like I failed Jake."

"You didn't. You're too hard on yourself. You're human, Bella. You did the best you could; you have moved on and helped Jake move on, as well. He was unhappy – yes. You were unhappy, too. But it's done and you have a new life now." He smiled at me. "And if I have my way you won't be unhappy again."

"You and Em have made a big difference in our lives."

Edward smiled widely at me and I saw the tense set of his shoulders loosen. "Just as you've made in ours. We're a good team, Bella."

I smiled shyly at him. "Yeah, I think so."

He leaned forward, pulling my face to his. "I know so," he growled softly against my lips before kissing me deeply. He sat back on the couch, pulling me with him, onto his lap, as he continued exploring my mouth. We broke apart, both breathing heavily, Edward resting his forehead against mine. "Please stop beating yourself up. Jake is fine, in fact, I'd say he is more than fine. But he needs you to be fine."

"I know. It just sort of hit me the other night."

He kissed me softly. "Then talk to me, Bella. You don't have to hide it. I want to help you."

I drew in a shaky breath. "I'm not used to that yet."

"Get used to it. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll try." Ducking my head, I nuzzled his chest, my hand patting the solid wall of muscles. "I love this."

"My sweater?"

"Your chest."

"You love … _my chest_?"

I tilted my head back, smiling at him. "That first day, when I fell and you grabbed me, I, um, got tucked right here, just like this. You felt so … warm and solid." I giggled softly as I ducked my head back down.

"I remember that. I liked how you felt all tucked into me."

"Me too. It felt strangely … right. I even gave you a nickname."

I felt his lips press into my hair. "This I have to hear."

"FCC."

He was silent for a minute. "Yeah, I got nothing. What, pray tell, does FCC stand for?"

"Firm chest Cullen," I mumbled into his sweater, feeling my cheeks flush.

I felt his chest constrict and then he began chuckling, his arms tightening around me. "Well, my firm chest is there, anytime you need it, okay?"

I drew back and looked at him. "I guess I'd better talk to Jake and let him know I'm okay." I frowned. "I still don't get why you canceled our date."

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Selfish reasons. I wanted our first date to be just about us. Not the boys or anything else. You and me. When Jake said he was worried about you and you didn't seem yourself I wanted to see if I could help …" His voice trailed off. "Or to see if I was the problem." His shoulders lifted in a small shrug. "I thought you might like to have that conversation in private rather than over a candle lit table if you had decided I was just too much."

"Edward …"

He grinned down at me. "But now it's out in the open so tomorrow we can go out and just enjoy getting to know each other. Right? You feel better?"

"I do."

"Good. Now come back here. My firm chest is missing your nuzzling."

I laughed quietly. "I should go and talk to Jake."

"I'll talk to him in the morning, Bella. He came to me with his concerns. Let me reassure him. I'll talk to him and then you can follow it up, okay?"

I groaned into his chest. "Is this like a 'guy thing'? Some sort of conduct code?"

Edward's chest rumbled with laughter. "Yep. That plus I still have ten minutes on the meter. I want to use them well."

"Meter?"

"I told them I would need an hour to talk to you. I still have some time left."

"They might come out early, anyway."

"Then they won't get their five bucks."

I pulled back, gaping. "You paid them each five bucks?"

He grinned. "Cheaper than a babysitter for some private time."

I shook my head. "You are incorrigible."

His face turned serious. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And do it in a place you were comfortable in."

I was taken back at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

"You're okay with me talking to Jake? If you don't want me to, or I'm overstepping, please tell me." He paused. " I want to help, both of you, Bella."

I shook my head. "I don't mind. Jake likes talking to you, and I like knowing he has that option - another sounding board."

"I like being his sounding board. And yours."

I cupped his cheek in silent gratitude. He turned his face,nuzzling into my palm.

"Eight minutes left, Bella. My chest is waiting … and so am I." He grinned as he pulled me closer. "It is private time, after all."

"I like private time."

"So do I," he whispered huskily. "I really like it with you; and I've been waiting very patiently for _my _noise. Now come here." Then he covered my mouth with his in a definite movie kiss the boys would _not_ approve of.

But I did.

* * *

**So, now Edward knows of his nickname and has, once again, comforted Bella in his own special way. Up next is the date ... or is it ? Heh, heh, heh. You never know with me do you? See you Wednesday. Hugs all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... it is my birthday and I have decided to post early. Thank you to so many of you who have left messages for me on fb and in my group. They all made me smile. Am back home now so we will be back to twice a week updates.**

* * *

I watched the boys skating around the ice and frowned. Neither Jake nor Emmett seemed to be putting much effort into the game. Jake had been unusually tired and quiet this morning, but now it looked as though he couldn't even pick up his feet. After a few minutes I saw Edward call them both back to the bench and lean over to speak with them. He straightened, said something to Jasper and then escorted them both off the ice.

I grabbed my coat and hurried down to the locker room, finding both the boys sitting on the bench listlessly while Edward paced; his cellphone in his hand. He swung around, a relieved look on his face when he saw me. "Bella, I was just trying to call you." He shook his head. "The reception in here is hit and miss, though."

I hurried over to the boys, kneeling in front of them. "What's wrong?"

Two sets of bleary eyes looked at me. "I don't feel so good," Jake mumbled.

Emmett leaned into me, resting his head as I stroked his hair. "Me either."

I laid my hand of each on their foreheads before standing up. "They're both warm, Edward." I knew it couldn't be from skating, because they had hardly moved out there on the ice.

"Shit," he swore softly. "Okay. I'll call Alice and see if she can pick up Em and keep him until I am done here. He can join his sick cousins …"

I held up my hand interrupting him. "I'll take Em home with me, Edward. You go back to the game and then you can come and get him after." I smiled down at the unusually sedate boys. "From the looks of them, by the time I get them home and some meds into them I think they'll be asleep."

"Bella, you don't have to do that."

I shook my head. "You guys get changed, okay?" I moved over to where Edward was standing, his face conflicted.

"Edward, let me do this. I'll get them cleaned up, fed and some Tylenol into them; they'll probably fall asleep or they can watch a movie or something."

He studied me for a moment. "You're sure? I don't want to take advantage …"

"You're not. Go and be the coach. I'll look after our boys."

His whole face lit up with his brilliant smile. "Our boys," he said quietly before he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. When he drew back he was frowning. "Our date …" he groaned.

I chuckled. "We can do that next week when they're better. I'm not worried about that right now."

His face lit up again. "How did I get so lucky to find you, Bella Black?"

I smiled back shyly. "We both got lucky, Edward."

*()*

I had just checked on the sleeping boys when I heard a quiet knock at the door. I smiled when I opened the door to Edward. He stepped in and leaned down, his lips finding mine in a warm kiss. I sighed in contentment as he grinned against my lips and kissed me again. "My noise," he murmured huskily. "I like my noise."

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. "I like why I make your noise."

He groaned and pulled me up against him, his mouth back on mine, kissing me deeply, his tongue demanding and fierce. I shivered as a long wave of desire spiked through me, lighting up my entire body and leaving me aching for him. When he pulled back, I buried my face into his chest. "How do you do that?" I whispered, my breath ragged.

"Do what?"

I tilted my head up. "Make everything but you disappear. Make me … want you so much with one kiss."

His eyebrow arched at me. "One kiss, eh?" His fingers traced my jaw. "Good to know." Then he smiled, his lips gently nuzzling mine. "You affect me the same way, Bella. Make no doubt about that."

He kissed me again, then asked, "How are the boys?"

I smiled. "Asleep."

"Can I go …?" He indicated the hall with his hand.

"Of course. Go see your son. I made you some sandwiches. I'm sure you're hungry."

He grinned at me before disappearing down the hall. When he came back, I had some lunch set out for both of us. He dropped a quick kiss on my head before he sat down, grabbing a sandwich off the plate and taking a big bite. "Good," he groaned. "Starving."

We were quiet for a few minutes and I watched fascinated as Edward devoured sandwich after sandwich. I wasn't sure I had made enough to fill him up at the rate he was eating them. "Did you not eat breakfast?"

His cheeks reddened. "Ah … no. I was running a little late this morning."

"Sleep in did you?"

The tips of his ears grew red and he looked away. "Not exactly."

I was confused. Why did he look so embarrassed? "Not exactly?"

He stared at me, his gaze intense before leaning forward. "You were on my mind when I woke up, Bella."

"Okay?"

He winked. "My _shower_ took a little longer than normal."

Now my cheeks were red. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what Edward was saying. "Oh."

He grinned at me before taking another huge bite of his sandwich. "Told you that you weren't the only one affected here, Bella." My eyes watched the muscles in his neck constrict as he chewed and swallowed. "I had to … relieve some … _tension_." He waggled his eyebrows. "It was pretty … evident, and I … ah … I didn't want to scare anyone."

I didn't know where to look, my body suddenly locking down as I thought about Edward in the shower … thinking of me … doing _… that._ A funny noise escaped my throat and I stood up, needing to get away from him before I literally threw him to the floor and had him show me precisely what he had been doing in the shower.

Edward smirked at me. "Are you … okay, Bella?"

I nodded wildly. "I just … I want ... I have … I'm going to check the boys!" I sputtered out before fleeing the kitchen.

Behind me, Edward's laughter filled the air. "You can run, but you can't hide, Bella!" His voice teasingly followed me down the hall.

I stood inside the door of Jake's room, my arms wrapped around my torso. That was the problem. I didn't want to hide. Groaning softly, my head hit my chest. The man sitting in my kitchen was going to be the death of me. Of that fact I was certain.

*()*

Once I was composed I went back to the kitchen, only to find it empty, and the table cleaned. I went into the living room, where Edward was pacing back and forth, talking on his cellphone quietly. When he saw me, he stopped pacing and strode toward me, still talking. He pulled me into his chest tightly and kissed the top of my head. "You can have it here at nine? Great, Demitri, thanks." He hung up and wrapped his other arm around me. "You okay, Bella?"

I giggled into his chest. "Yeah, I'm good."

He tightened his hold. "Did I embarrass you?"

I stared up at him, his blue eyes blazing down at me in concern. "No. Embarrassed isn't the right word."

"What is the right word?"

Our eyes locked and I felt myself grow warm again under his gaze. "Bella?" he prompted quietly.

"Needy," I whispered.

His eyes darkened as he stared down at me. "_Fuck_. I wish it was three weeks from now."

"Three weeks?"

He nodded, leaning down. "Three weeks from now, we'll know each other better." He kissed my neck. "Three weeks from now I won't need my shower, because I plan on waking up beside you." His lips moved to my ear, grazing the lobe as his arms tightened, and I shuddered. His voice dropped. "Three weeks from now I'll be able to throw you over the back of that couch and have you … any … way… I … want."

My breath caught in my throat. Three weeks? Did we really have to wait that long? A strange sounding gurgle was all I could manage. Edward grinned down at me. "But for now …"

His mouth covered mine and as soon as I tasted him, I lost it. My hands flew to his head, burying themselves into his thick hair and tugging him closer as his tongue took command, delving and twisting with mine, passion flaring between us. He bent slightly, pulling me up against him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned, setting me on the back of the couch he planned to have me on in three weeks. Heat burnt through me as I pulled him closer, my hands pushing up under his shirt to find the warm, tight skin underneath it. He grunted into my mouth as I pressed my fingertips into his flesh, kneading and feeling his hard muscles, aching to feel them pressed into me. His hands wound into my hair, tilting my head back as he worked my mouth, his body now straining against mine. I arched into him, throbbing and needy as his hands moved lower, pulling my T-shirt out of the waistband of my jeans and spreading widely across my back, their warmth burning through my skin.

The sound of a raspy throat being cleared and a tentative "Um … Dad?" halted us both. We froze, our eyes snapping open, staring at each other as we crashed back to reality and the fact we were not alone. Edward's eyes remained locked on me as he straightened up, his hands slipping from underneath my T-shirt, as mine dropped to my sides. He smiled slightly before turning around. "Hey Bud – you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty."

"Okay. Go back to bed and I'll bring you a drink."

"Can I have Ginger ale?"

I pushed myself up off the back of the couch. "Sure Em. I'll get you some Ginger ale."

He smiled sweetly. "Jake's awake, too. Can we watch some TV?"

I nodded. "Sure. In here or the bedroom?"

"Well, we thought we'd come out here, but …"

I moved forward and wrapped my arm around him. "Out here is fine, Em. I'll go get the drinks. You and Jake get your blankets and your dad can put in a movie. We'll watch it together." I felt his forehead and looked over at Edward who was watching us with a strange look on his face. "Still warm. I'll get some more Tylenol, as well."

Emmett laid his head on my chest, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. "Thanks, Bella." He looked up at me shyly. "I like how you look after me."

I kissed his head as I held him tightly. The time he had spent with Jake here had given me the opportunity to get to know this wonderful child who was so much like his warm father. He was sweet and smart and easy to love. He adored being snuggled and shown affection; just like Edward, and I made it a point to show him as much affection as I could. He revelled in it and I loved seeing how he responded to me. He also loved to laugh and brought out that in Jake. They were a great pair. "I like looking after you. Go get your stuff, sweetheart."

He walked down the hall and Edward came over, grabbing my face and kissing me hard. "Thank you," he breathed.

"For what?"

"For looking after my son. He adores you."

"Good to know."

He kissed me again softly. "So does his father."

I smiled. "Even better."

"Sorry about the … ah… couch."

I shook my head. "Don't be. But I guess we need to try and remember we aren't alone."

He grinned down at me. "I find it hard to remember a lot of things when you're around, Bella. Except one thing."

"What's that?"

His fingers brushed my lips. "How much I want you."

I kissed his finger that pressed against my bottom lip. "Three weeks," I murmured.

He smiled. "Three weeks."

* * *

**Cockblocked and date stalled by the flu. So not nice.**

** Hmmm - three weeks. You know what they say about rules and deadlines... LOL ... wonder if we can change that.**

**See you on the weekend!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So many of you questioned Edward's three week remark. It is addressed more in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing... I love all the comments. Midnight beta'd but I added-so all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a quiet stream of movies, ginger ale, chicken soup, cool cloths and snuggles. The boys were listless; happy to be on the couch between Edward and me, napping or watching whatever movie Edward put in, not even talking very much. At some point I had a head in my lap every moment of the day. Jake and Emmett mostly, but Edward managed to snuggle in as well when the boys fell asleep. He sighed in contentment, as I ran my hand through his hair, before he also fell asleep, his hand clasping my free one.

I smiled as I watched him nap. He looked so young when he was asleep and unguarded, all the lines of worry and responsibility falling away. My fingers gently stroked his head as I thought about what a good man he was. A great, loving father; a protective brother and son … and already an intrinsic part of our lives. I was grateful for his guidance and caring with Jake. Edward's warmth and humor had helped him to become the cheerful little boy he used to be, and I loved seeing that side of my son again. I looked over at Jake, who was asleep with his head on Edward's knee, and beside him, Emmett who was curled into the corner of the couch, his legs draped over Jake, snoring noisily. All of us connected and content. Together.

It just felt so right.

Like we were slowly but surely becoming a … family.

*()*

"Okay, Bella. The boys are asleep. I ran a bath for you." Edward clapped his hands together, smiling as he entered the living room.

"Um, okay?"

He grinned. "We have a date, remember? You go and soak and when you're ready I'll meet you back here."

"Our date?"

He nodded. "Did you think I had forgotten?"

I chuckled wryly. "Well with two sick boys and an afternoon filled with groaning and moaning, yeah I rather thought it was postponed."

He shook his head. "Nope. All set."

"But, Edward we can't leave them with a sitter. What if they get sick and need us? I don't mind waiting."

He smiled warmly and kissed my cheek, his breath washing over me as he nuzzled my skin. "You are too amazing for words, Bella. We're not going anywhere. The date is coming to us. Now go and soak. You've been looking after everyone all day. I'm in charge now." He handed me a glass of wine. "Go, Bella. The tub is waiting for you."

I was smiling, as I walked down the hall. I could get used to this.

*()*

I gasped when I returned to the living room forty-five minutes later. "Edward!"

He had changed from his sweats and T-shirt, wearing a creamy colored, button-down shirt tucked into brown trousers. Beside him was a table set with linens and fine china, wine cooling in an ice bucket, and candles flickering all around the room. There was soft music playing on the stereo, and he stood grinning bashfully as he held out a small bouquet of flowers. "Happy date night, Bella."

"How?"

He smiled. "One of the other coaches runs a catering firm. I kind of called in a small favor." He paused and looked at me nervously. "You like it, Bella?"

I shook my head in wonder. "It's … breathtaking. Edward, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He heaved a sigh of relief and pulled my chair out. I sat down; glad I had put on a skirt and my favorite flowery blouse. Leaning down, he kissed the side of my neck. "You look so pretty, Bella. Thank you."

He sat beside me and smiled. "It was sort of last minute, so it's not fancy, but …"

I shook my head at the wonderful meal in front of us; the baked chicken, rice and vegetables all looked delicious. "I didn't have to cook it, and it's with you, so it's perfect, Edward."

His eyes glowed as he poured the wine. "You're perfect, Bella." He raised his glass. "To our first date… may there be many more."

I touched my glass to his, echoing his sentiments. I wanted many evenings with Coach Cullen.

*()*

Dinner was lovely, and after we ate I went to the kitchen, made coffee and brought it and the slices of dessert out, stopping short in the doorway. Again, the living room had changed. The dishes were gone, the table folded against the wall, and Edward was just adding the linens to a large box by the front door. "What …? I asked, confused.

Edward grinned. "I'll put this out on the step and Demetri will pick it all up in a while. It's part of the service." He frowned at me. "Did you think I'd make you do dishes on our first date?"

"I never thought about that."

"Not happening." He shook his head, grinning; obviously proud of himself and the planning he did to make the evening so perfect for me. For us.

He took the tray from my hands and set it on the coffee table. He extended his hand and pulled me into his arms. "I think we need a little dancing before dessert."

I sighed in blissful contentment against his chest, as we moved in time to the soft music playing. He had thought of everything; a relaxing bath for me, a lovely meal, the flowers and now the music swirling around us as we swayed in the candlelit room. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so pampered and cared for, or so special. Wrapped in Edward's arms felt so right. I could feel his hand spread across the small of my back, his fingers moving in light caresses against my skin in time to the music, while his other hand held mine against his chest, occasionally running his lips over my knuckles. He moved well, gracefully in fact, as we moved around the room, and I felt the burn of unshed tears behind my eyes at the beautiful simplicity of the moment with this wonderful man. Leaning back, I looked up at him, our eyes meeting and locking in the dim light.

"Bella?"

"Tonight was perfect, Edward. More than perfect." My voice caught. "Thank you."

He raised our clasped hands to my cheek, catching the tear that was shimmering on the edge of my eye.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Why does this make you cry?"

"Because no one has done anything like this for me — ever. You made me feel special tonight, Edward."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, his lips nuzzling and warm. "You are special, Bella. And I plan on showing you that as often as possible."

Lightly dragging his lips across my cheek, he captured my mouth with his. I stood up on my toes, needing him as close as possible while he kissed me in a way he hadn't done before. He was still commanding and possessive, but with a sweetness that took my breath away. The way he held me against him as his lips moved, his tongue gentle with deep, passing arcs in my mouth and soft sweeps against my lips as he explored me, his deep groans erotic to my ears. He kept one arm locked around me, holding me to his firm, warm chest, while the other was buried deep into my hair, cupping the back of my head as he caressed the long strands wrapped around his hand. I was lost in a sea of feelings; need and longing mixed with warmth and a spiking desire for _more_. More of him. Of his touch and his mouth.

God, I wanted this man; more than anyone I had ever known in my life. As he pressed against me, I knew he felt the same way, the evidence of his desire caught between us, hard and unyielding.

All too soon he broke away, his lips running small, sweet kisses over my jaw, up to my ear, before nuzzling my forehead with a sigh and smiling down at me, his eyes dark with desire.

"I don't want to wait," I whispered.

He groaned and rested his forehead against mine. "Nor do I, but we have to, Bella. We have too much at stake here to rush into this. You … mean too much. I want to us to take the time to know each other. I don't want any regrets between us."

I pushed my face into his chest, groaning. "You say such wonderful things."

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss on my head. "I mean them." He stepped away. "Maybe we should have dessert now."

I smiled at him wickedly. "I know what I want for dessert."

He laughed and moved over to the sofa. "Cake, Bella. That's what you get. Just cake." He held out a plate.

I huffed and took the plate from his hand, sitting down beside him. "Three weeks? I think we should discuss the time frame you chose, Edward. Why three weeks? "

He shrugged self-consciously. "I just tried to come up with a time frame that seemed right to me. One that gave us time to get to know each other before we took it to the next level. I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured. Adding in the time we've spent together another three weeks seemed … doable."

I shook my head. "I don't feel rushed or pressured. At all. I feel …" My voice trailed off. "I'm not convinced we need a time frame. We're both adults. We know what we're doing." I paused. "We both know what we want." I smiled suggestively at him.

"I want to do this right, " he insisted quietly. "Three weeks compared to a lifetime of us? I think we can handle it, Bella."

I sighed as I looked at my plate. "It just seems ... so long, Edward."

His eyes met mine and locked. He studied me before leaning down and picking up his own plate. "I may be open to negotiations on the time frame, Bella," he murmured, his voice husky. "Depends on how persuasive you prove to be, I suppose."

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at my plate. Grinning, I swiped a generous amount of the fluffy frosting off my cake with my finger and slowly raised it to my lips. Edward watched, fascinated as I leisurely licked the icing off before drawing my finger into my mouth and sucking it clean. "Tasty," I breathed, then ran my tongue over my lips.

His hand snapped to my head, pulling me to him, forcefully. His mouth covered mine, his tongue delved deep and passionate as he kissed me hard. He pulled back, both of us gasping with need.

He shook his head. "Persuasive, indeed, Bella."

I sat back, grinning as I picked up my fork.

I was so winning this time game.

* * *

**He thinks they should wait... she disagrees. I wonder how persuasive she'll be? Oh wait... I already know... LOL**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Edward."_

His arms pulled me closer, his lips hovering just over mine. "Just one more kiss, Bella. Then I'll let you go."

I groaned in frustration. I didn't want him to let me go. I looked up at him, his eyes dark and filled with desire as he gazed down at me. Standing just inside my bedroom door, all I could think of was how easy it would be to move a few more steps in and shut the door; forget his silly 'three week get to know each other rule' and fall on my bed together. He wanted it as well, I knew this for a fact; I could feel his want pressed between us. Slowly my hands drifted down his back and cupped his buttocks. "Stay with me."

It was his turn to groan. "I can't. I won't be able to hold back."

"I'll be good."

He arched an eyebrow at me knowingly and I giggled. Reaching up, I pressed my lips to his. "I'd try anyway."

He kissed me again; hard and deep; possessive like all his kisses were, and I whimpered into his mouth before he pulled away. With a gentle push he separated us. "I'll be on the couch. Thank you for the date, Bella. It was a perfect evening with you." Backing out, he shut the door.

I frowned at the wood. "Not completely," I muttered. "If it was perfect you'd be on this side with me; preferably naked."

"I heard that." Edward's voice was low and strained through the barrier that separated us.

"Good, you stubborn man. Think about that while you're on the couch," I grumped and stomped off to get ready for bed. "And your long shower in the morning," I huffed under my breath.

Forty minutes later I was still awake, my mind filled with memories of our date, my body taut with tension. More dancing, talking and kissing had followed dessert. Twice I had ended up straddling him on the couch, both of us desperate for the other, but both times he had ended it. Growling, I punched my pillow. If nothing else he was stubborn. Obviously when Coach Cullen came up with a plan, he stuck to it. Three weeks seemed endless and nothing I had done seemed to have moved his time frame up this evening, even though he had said he was maybe open to compromise. Pig-headed man.

A sudden image floated through my mind of his face as he looked down at me earlier and told me I was too special to rush into anything. That I meant too much. The memory of his warm voice and the tender look in his eye punched a hole in my frustration and I sighed. When was the last time someone had felt I was special enough to do anything for me? I thought about his thoughtful gesture with our in-house date. His delight with my response to his flowers and the meal he had arranged. All the trouble he had gone to; for me. I sat up, feeling guilty.

He wanted to take things slow. He wanted to do this right and instead of working with him, I was acting like a sixteen-year-old with raging hormones. Groaning, I threw back the covers. I needed to go and apologize; maybe then I could relax and go to sleep. I knew he was probably still awake, feeling bad about how our evening ended.

Quietly, I opened my door, only to smother a startled gasp when I found Edward on the other side, his hand raised as if to knock.

We stared at each other in the dim light.

"I'm sorry," I whispered at the same time he spoke up.

"I can't sleep out there."

I held out my hand. "You have your alarm set?"

He nodded and allowed me to tug him into my room. We were silent as we both crawled into my bed and he pulled me back against him, his firm chest pressed tight against my back. We both sighed at the contact. He buried his face in my neck, his breath warm as it drifted across my skin. "Much better," he whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." I snuggled deeper into his embrace, amazed how right it felt to have him here with me.

"We'll work it out, Bella," he murmured, his voice tender. "I want you just as much. But I …. I want to do this right." He shrugged against me. "I guess I'm a little old-fashioned."

With those few sweet words, all the tension left my body and within minutes I felt him grow heavy with sleep behind me, his hold never loosening. Only then was I able to shut my eyes and allow sleep to claim me.

*()*

I woke up, blinking in the early morning light, the room awash in hazy color. Something was different and it took me a few seconds to realize … the difference was Edward. He was still in my bed, still wrapped around me and still sleeping. Except now, we were chest to chest and it was my head buried in his neck, breathing in his scent. I leaned back, making sure not to disturb him and gazed at his features as he slumbered. I smiled, unable to feel upset he wasn't on the couch where he should be when the boys woke up. I liked waking up with him.

Unable to help myself, I lifted a finger and ran it over his scruff, before gently tracing his full, soft lips. His brow furrowed and he rolled over onto his back before settling back down with a deep sigh. My eyes drifted down his bare chest and I was surprised when I realized he had a tattoo over his heart. He had never mentioned having one. Two hockey sticks crossed over each other with the words _"You miss 100% of the shots you never take_" scripted into his skin. I would have to ask him what it meant. Unable to resist, my fingers grazed over the ink, softly dancing on his warm skin, thinking how very sexy he was, lying there all sleeping and rumpled looking in my bed, his chest and tattoo on display for me. He made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, shifting slightly, and I glanced down, my eyes widening at the sight of the tented blanket resting over his lower torso.

Oh my.

Recalling his words from yesterday of how he had to relieve his tension, and how obvious it would have been if he hadn't, made me smile. Edward hadn't been joking. I had felt him hard and pressed up against me, but hadn't quite expected this large protrusion. Obvious was an understatement. I wondered if he was dreaming of me … and if so, I liked this reaction. Biting my lip, I tugged on the blanket, slowly exposing him to my eyes. His sleep pants had ridden down and were now resting low on his hips, and his erection was straining against the soft fleece. I glanced up at him, but he was still asleep, one arm now flung out over the edge of the bed while the other was bent behind his head. Taking it slow, I laid my hand on his stomach, feeling his muscles involuntary clench beneath my palm, the warm skin undulating under my fingers. My hand moved over the firm muscles, caressing his skin, skimming one finger lightly between his hip bones, wanting desperately to dip lower. I glanced up, flushing guiltily when I saw his eyes were now open and watching my movements. I pulled my hand back only to gasp when his hand closed over mine and placed it back on his stomach. "See something you like, Bella?" His voice was low and raspy as he shifted slightly under my touch.

My eyes drifted down, then back to his face. "I think your tension is back," I whispered.

He smirked. "It usually is most mornings, especially since I met you. And waking up beside you has probably not exactly, ah, helped the situation. "

"Could I, maybe, help you with that?" I asked, my hand drifting lower, barely grazing his erection but causing him to groan deeply in the back of his throat.

"_Bella."_

I moved up and covered his mouth with mine and bravely slipped my hand under the waistband of his sleep pants, both of us groaning when my hand wrapped around his erection. His hand came up, holding me against his mouth as he arched into my touch. I began to stroke him, my movements gentle at first until his pleading growl of faster spilt from his mouth into mine. I shifted over him, my hand's pace increasing. He felt so good under my fingers, the skin like silk over steel as he strained and surged under me, his mouth never leaving mine, his groans and shudders muffled.

He was so large my hand didn't even close around him, but that didn't seem to matter. He obviously liked my touch as much I was enjoying touching him. I felt him swell in the palm of my hand and I pulled my head back, gasping in wonder as his face twisted, a deep guttural moan escaping his lips as he exploded, his back arching, his hands now fisted in my sheets, coming apart with my touch. I watched him, fascinated at the expressions that washed over his face; ecstasy and pleasure, followed by contentment as a small satisfied smile flitted over his face when he calmed. I nestled my face against his chest; my hand still wrapped around him and waited for his reaction, unsure what he would say. I was pretty sure this didn't follow the three week guideline plan.

His voice was low in the quiet of the room. "Guess I slept through my alarm."

"I guess so."

"That was one hell of a wake-up call you provided."

"Part of the service we offer here."

"Five star service I'd say."

I glanced up at him, biting my lip. "We aim to please."

Suddenly, I was pinned underneath him, my hand still trapped between us, his eyes burning into mine. "Oh, you pleased."

"Are you angry?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Do I look angry?"

I shook my head. He looked rested and happy, as well as rather sated. "No."

"Good." He moved, hovering over me, as he pulled my hand out of his pants. Grinning, he wiped it on his pant leg before placing it over my head, where he held it loosely. Lowering his head, he kissed my neck, his tongue swirling over the skin. "I think I need to help someone else not be angry as well …" His fingers trailed down my side, slipping up under my tank top and resting below my breasts, caressing the skin in small circles.

My breath caught in my throat and I whimpered as his mouth began to descend onto mine.

A loud knock on my door had us pulling apart. "Bella, do you know where my dad is? He's not on the couch." Emmett's voice came through the door.

Edward's eyes were panicked as he stared down at me. Neither of us were ready for that conversation.

I cleared my throat. "He went to get some cream at the store, Em. I was out. Do you need something?"

"Can I have a shower? I feel all ugh."

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Towels are in the cupboard. I'll make you some breakfast if you're feeling better?" As I spoke I pushed Edward off me and stood up.

"Yeah, we both do! Thanks, Bella!"

I heard him stomp down the hall in typical boy fashion, no doubt happy to no longer have to be quiet now he was sure I was awake. I turned to Edward who was watching me with a smile. "He'll be a good ten minutes," he drawled softly and patted the bed beside him.

I chuckled as I shook my head. "Jake will be down the hall in two; I can guarantee that. So I need to go distract him, while you get dressed and go get some cream. Unless of course, you want to tackle this subject over breakfast."

He groaned and dropped his head back. "Fine."

I turned to grab my robe and felt his arms come around me, his mouth on my neck as he kissed me. "Rain check, Bella," he murmured against my skin.

"Big one," I groaned.

He chuckled against my skin, flexing his hips, teasing me. "No doubt of that, my pretty." Then he shoved me toward the door. "Go distract your son so I can make my escape. And Bella?"

I turned to look at him. He winked at me. "You just knocked a week off the time frame."

I smiled as I made my way down the hall.

One week down, two more to go.

* * *

**Naughty morning Bella. One down, two to go... Giggles. Big rain check indeed. Picture of Edward's chest and tattoo up on my group page. EdwardEternal's Love of Words. Come join us!**

**See you on the weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey guys! How ya feeling?" Edward walked into the kitchen, grinning. The boys looked up and Em launched himself at Edward, almost knocking him down. For just a minute they stood there, Emmett wrapped around his dad as Edward's arms held him close.

"You okay, bud?" He asked; his voice low and filled with a tenderness I had heard him use before when speaking to Emmett.

Em nodded, then he looked up at Edward. "I'm good, Dad. Just needed a hug and wanted to say good morning."

Edward leaned down and kissed Em's forehead, his arms tightening as he did. "Anytime, Em." He ruffled Emmett's hair. "And good morning to you."

I looked over at Jake who was watching them wistfully and I knew he was thinking of his own father. William never offered his affection as freely as Edward did, and seeing the closeness Edward and Emmett shared made him feel sad. Edward followed my gaze and smiled knowingly. When Em released him and sat back down, he strolled over and sat a container of cream beside me on the counter. "Here's the cream you said you needed when you woke me up, _so nicely_, on the couch this morning, Bella."

I bit my lip to hide my smirk. "Thanks, Edward. Coffee?"

His arm came around me and his lips nuzzled my forehead. "Yep. And _good morning_, Bella."

I frowned at him, confused. "Um, good morning to you."

He nodded and sat down beside Jake, rubbing his chin. "I'm missing something," he mused. "Let's see, I hugged Em, I hugged Bella…" His finger tapped the table. "I said good morning…" Then he turned to Jake and without any warning, grabbed him in a huge bear hug. "Good morning, sport! I almost forgot a hug for you!"

Jake's face lit up and his burst of laughter warmed my heart. Emmett laughed with them and I smiled widely as I watched them. They were such a tight unit when together. Edward just seemed to know what Jake needed and never hesitated to give it to him.

I sat down at the table handing Edward his coffee, then set a plate of waffles I made in the middle of the table. He winked at me, taking a sip of his coffee and talking to the boys about their plans for the day. They were both still feeling the effects of yesterday's illness and voted for staying home and another movie. Edward smiled at Emmett fondly. "We need to head home to get some stuff done, Em. You still have homework don't you?"

"Yeah. Can we wait 'til lunchtime Dad? Please?"

Edward glanced my way, and I nodded. "Okay. Lunchtime."

The boys were quiet, at least for them, while they ate their breakfast. As the meal progressed I noticed Edward became almost silent and he didn't eat much of his breakfast. The boys excused themselves and went to the living room to watch some cartoons, until we were ready to watch a movie with them. I stood up to clear the table and frowned at Edward. "You hardly ate."

He shrugged. "Not hungry for some reason."

I stood up and felt his forehead. "You're a little warm. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella. My head aches a little and I'm just not hungry." He blinked up at me, his eyes beginning to look rather heavy. "I'll let Em watch the movie with Jake and then we'll get going." He paused. "Even though I really don't want to."

I kissed his head. Definitely warm. "I don't want you to either, but we have to I suppose. You go keep the boys company. I'm going to throw in some laundry and then I'll join you on the couch."

He smiled, suddenly looking rather weary. "Good plan."

A short time later I walked into the living room and grinned at the sight of all three of them on the couch again. The boys were chuckling at the TV, but Edward was strangely quiet; usually he was laughing along with them. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, his head tilted back, and I realized he was asleep. Gently, I laid my hand on his head, frowning; he was now really hot. Despite his earlier protests, I sighed, knowing that I was about to have another patient on my hands.

I left the boys to the TV, made a couple phone calls and did some chores quickly. Then I got my bed ready and went back to the living room. The boys had given up on the show they were watching and were now in Jake's room playing video games. Edward was still asleep and now showing visible signs of a fever. There was a slight sheen to his skin and the occasional tremor went through his tall frame as he slumbered restlessly. It took me a minute to wake him, and when his eyes finally blinked open, they were glassy and dull. I smiled at his confusion and tugged him up onto his feet, leading him down the hall. "Come on, sicky."

His voice was raspy. "I'm not sick. I gotta take Em home and get him ready for school tomorrow."

I pushed him down onto my mattress, shaking my head. "You're not going anywhere, Edward. You've caught the flu bug from the boys." I handed him his sleep pants. "I, um, washed these so they're clean. Change and get into bed."

"Bella …"

"Don't argue. I'll be right back."

Five minutes later I came back. He was already lying down, curled on his side. I got him to sit up and take some Tylenol and ginger ale. "My head hurts and I'm cold," he muttered. "My stomach aches."

"Yep. Same as the boys."

"Emmett …"

I wiped a damp cloth over his forehead before kissing the warm skin. "Is fine. It's all taken care of. Sleep."

He didn't argue and laid back down, shivering. I tucked another blanket around him before I shut off the light and turned to leave. Edward's hand caught mine. "Guess you got me back in bed sooner than I planned," he mumbled.

I chuckled. "That's right. Cause right now, all hot and sweaty and groany like this? You are irresistible."

"Ha-ha." His hand pressed on mine. "You'll come back?"

A rush of tenderness filled me at his quiet plea. Unable to resist, I leaned down and kissed his forehead again, running my fingers through his hair. "I'll be back soon," I whispered.

"Okay."

And then he was asleep.

*()*

An hour later there was a quiet knock on the door and I let in a tired looking Alice. Smiling, she followed me into the kitchen and sat a couple of backpacks down.

"I got Em's homework, school books and some clothes for tomorrow. I brought Edward some more sleep stuff and clothes for tomorrow as well. He'll have to call in for a substitute."

"Thanks, Alice. I didn't want to leave him and the boys, plus I figured you'd know where things were far more quickly than I would. I'll make sure he calls. How is everyone at your place?"

She shrugged. "We've all had it now. I started with it, and then the boys. Jasper, as usual, seems to have escaped it. He says his resistance is built up with all the germs he deals with every day. Luckily, it seems to be a twenty-four hour thing." She grinned. "One good thing, it leaves them a little tired so they are quiet today. I'm looking forward to a peaceful afternoon."

I laughed. "Well, the boys are certainly more sedate than usual, and Edward is out for the day. He is sound asleep, so I expect a quiet one as well."

Alice looked at me, a strange expression on her face. "You sure you're up to looking after my brother? He can be … a handful."

"I'm fine, Alice. How much trouble is he going to be asleep? The boys can do their homework and watch TV, just spend the day recouping, and I'll do some chores and check in on Edward. All the boys wanted to do was sleep and snuggle yesterday. I'm sure Edward will be the same."

"That is sort of my point. Mom always says Edward is a huge baby when he's sick. Oh, by the way, here." She handed me a package. "Mom says you'll need these."

I opened the bag and pulled out a large box of popsicles as well as two more bottles of ginger ale, and I looked at her confused. "I have popsicles in the freezer."

"You'll need these, though. Save the grape ones. All of them. And, Bella – put the ginger ale in the fridge – without the cap on."

I laughed and felt the need to defend Edward. "You are making him out to be a terrible patient. I can't imagine him a handful or coherent enough to be much of a baby, given how lethargic the boys were. We're fine, Alice. Don't worry."

She gave me a look as she shook her head. "I'll remind you of this when you call me later. And you will call me later—trust me."

I shook my head at her. This was Edward. Easy going, sweet, independent Coach Cullen. How hard could he be to handle?

*()*

Hours later I remembered Alice's look and warning. Sick Edward proved to be very needy. And very mouthy. I knew how out of it he was since he rarely swore, especially in front of the boys and he was dropping f-bombs all over the place without even blinking.

He liked his ginger ale very fucking cold and flat. He didn't like taking any fucking pills and pulled a face every time I gave him some Tylenol to help break his fever. He loved popsicles. But only the grape ones; because they tasted really fucking good, he informed me seriously. The rest of the flavors were apparently, shit. He hated too many fucking blankets, even when he was cold and he refused to wear a T-shirt or his pants because they were fucking itchy. I was lucky to convince him to keep his boxers on. Every time he swore I had to bite my lip to stop laughing since it was so out of character for him in everyday conversation. I liked hearing him growl out a curse in our more heated private moments, but this was not like him at all.

But, most of all, he really, really liked to be snuggled and have his head stroked. So much so, he would stumble down the hall, his fever raging as he called my name, if he felt he'd been left alone too long in the bedroom. Between the boys and especially Edward I had got nothing done, yet, he was so sweet, almost child-like; his eyes so glassy and his voice filled with so much need when he asked me to sit with him, I couldn't find it in me to be upset. He made me feel needed, and aside from Jake I hadn't been needed in a very long time.

Finally I gave up, settled the boys in front of the TV with some snacks, and was now propped up beside him on the bed, reading, while he slumbered, wrapped around me, his head buried into a pillow on my lap, his back gleaming in the light. Frowning, I ran a cool cloth over his shoulders and neck in an attempt to help break his fever, then I went back to stroking his head. He had slept the last hour, seemingly content now that I was beside him.

Emmett walked in the room, stopping at the end of the bed, looking at his dad. "Gram says Dad is a big suck when he's sick. He always calls her to look after him." Then he grinned. "Not this time though, right Bella? He's got you!"

I grinned back at him. "Yeah, Em. He's got me. Do you need something, sweetheart?"

"Jake and I want a popsicle." He paused. "Please."

"Sure. But …" I trailed off.

He laughed, interrupting me. "We like the orange ones. We won't touch Dad's grape ones." He giggled, the sound making me smile. "He'd probably swear again."

I chuckled. There was no doubt he would. "Okay, Em. Help yourself. Your homework is all done, right?"

"Yep. Both me and Jake is all finished. We helped each other. He is way better at math than I am."

I didn't bother correcting his grammar. "Good. I'll come and make some supper soon, okay?"

He nodded happily. "My dad likes you."

"I like him. And you, Emmett."

He ducked his head shyly. "Thanks for looking after my dad, Bella. And me yesterday. You're really nice."

It was my turn to blush. "Thanks, Em."

Grinning, he left the room.

"I don't fucking swear in front of my kid," Edward grumbled from my lap, his voice rough. "But the grape ones are mine."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh, as I soothed the cool cloth over his neck again.

Edward buried himself even closer to me, his arms tightening around my hips.

"And Em is right."

"Right about what?" I asked quietly as my fingers threaded into his hair.

He sighed in contentment, one eye opening as he stared up at me.

"I got you. And you are really nice."

I smiled down at him as he snuggled closer, the heat from his body seeping through into mine.

"And you're mine."

"All mine."

* * *

**Ah, sick, feverish cursing Edward wandering down the hall calling your name. Who could resist? LOL. Back away from the grape popsicles. **

**See you on Wednesday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all - posting this in the midst of a migraine. It has been beta'd but I may have missed something. All errors are mine.** **I was amazed how many other women had grape popsicle experiences! Loved hearing your stories. Thanks for sharing...**

* * *

Edward's fever broke around five o'clock the next morning and he finally fell into a deep sleep. All night he had tossed and turned; his sleep fretful and fractured as his fever spiked. I closed my eyes as I listened to his deep breathing, knowing it was going to be a long day, since I had been up most of the night with him. I dozed off and on until it was time to start the day. I got the boys up and ready, and hating to do so, woke up Edward to call in for a substitute, and then made sure he had lots of fluids and a final head rub before I left to start my day.

I popped home at lunch to find him sleeping peacefully and I refilled his juice, made him some soup and of course, gave him the required snuggle before leaving for the afternoon. He looked at me with longing, and I wanted so badly to just crawl into bed with him for the afternoon and sleep, but I stayed strong despite his pleading eyes and returned to work. Being the office manager at an accounting firm gave me some flexibility, so I did stay home a little longer than I should have. I planned to leave a little early to pick up the boys and have some extra time with Edward. He was very hard to resist.

After collecting the boys, we arrived home to find a freshly showered and much better looking Edward sitting on the couch. He smiled at Emmett's exuberant hugs and Jake's more hesitant ones and I left them talking as I went to get changed. My room was spotless, the bed made up fresh and the flowers Edward had given me, sitting on my bedside table. I was touched by how thoughtful he was. As I walked down the hall, I saw the front door opening, the boys with their hockey sticks in hand, no doubt going to play some street hockey for a while. Smiling, I went to the kitchen and slipped a casserole into the oven that I'd had premade in the freezer. I was pleased to find a pot of coffee already made and I poured myself a cup. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I was pulled back against Edward's chest, held tight against him. For a moment the kitchen was silent as I melted into him, enjoying the feeling of his strength against me. "I told Em he and Jake could play a little before we went home," he murmured into my hair, his lips nuzzling.

I turned in his arms and regarded him anxiously. "Are you sure you're well enough to go home, Edward? Having the two of you here is no problem. You can stay with us."

He smiled. "As much as I would love to stay here, we need to go home." He paused. "Bella, I can't even begin to thank you for looking after Em and me this weekend. I know I'm a pain in the ass when I get sick. My mom tells me that every time it happens, which, thankfully, is not very often."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at his expression. "Well, you are certainly … vocal."

"So I've been told. Mom says I swear like a trucker when I get a fever."

I chuckled at him. "You do. It's rather… amusing. You are certainly adamant about how you like certain things. I tried to keep the boys away, but they caught a few of your, um, more decisive wants."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "You were sick." My hand reached up and buried itself in his soft hair. "You were also very snuggly. You just kept wanting me beside you."

He grinned. "That's all you, Bella. I admit I like having my head rubbed, but the snuggle thing … I've never wanted to snuggle with anyone else. I just felt better when you were close." He stood back looking at me. "Are you feeling okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "I'm a little tired, but fine. I think if I was going to get the bug I would have started feeling its effects by now."

"Well, I'm grateful one of us didn't get it."

"Why don't you and Em have some supper with us and then go home? Then you wouldn't have to worry about what to make for dinner."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "You are so good to us."

I laughed. "It's just a casserole, Edward. We can eat and then you can go home and get your week settled and go to bed early. You need to rest."

His arms tightened. "My bed is going to feel empty after the last couple nights," he murmured into my hair. "I like being in yours. It smells like you."

I looked up at him. "I liked you being there. Even when you were all sweaty and hot and swearing."

His eyes darkened as he gazed down at me. "I plan on being all hot, sweaty and swearing in your bed again, Bella. Only next time, far more coherent." He pulled me closer, his lips at my ear. "And active. I plan on making you all hot and sweaty, as well and who knows … maybe you'll even throw out a curse or two."

His voice was low and husky. I gazed up at him, reminding myself he had been sick. I couldn't simply jump him right here. I needed to show some restraint. My eyes drifted down to his chest and I smiled up at him, resting my hand over his heart. "Tell me about your tattoo?"

"I got it not long after my divorce. I was in a bad place, thinking I had made too many wrong decisions and Emmett would suffer for it by not having a mother. Except then I realized that without Tanya I wouldn't have Emmett, and I could never regret that. I saw this one day and I liked it. So I had it done. It meant something to me. My marriage was a shot I had to take. Regardless of the pain. It got me Emmett. I thought it was a good motto for me to follow."

The sadness behind his words made me frown. He smirked at me, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you like it, Bella?"

"It's very … nice."

His eyebrow quirked. "Nice?"

I giggled softly. "It's very sexy, Edward. Very. I like how it looks on your … um… chest."

He leaned closer. "My firm chest, Bella? The one you like to … nuzzle?"

I shivered at his tone, welcoming his mouth when it touched mine. His kiss was warm, sweet and possessive; his tongue pressing in and swirling with mine in a deliciously wicked way. His arms lifted me onto the counter and he stood between my legs as he deepened the kiss. His hand came up to cup my head as he arched into me, bending my body into his as he kissed and nipped at my lips, only pulling back when the front door opened and the boys came in, clamoring for a drink. He winked at me as he moved to the fridge to grab some juice boxes and handed them to the boys, telling them to do their homework while dinner was heating up.

My head fell into my hands as I attempted to gather my equilibrium. All it took was five minutes with him and I was a mass of aching want. I didn't care he had been sick and was no doubt still tired. It didn't matter my son was just a few feet away sipping his juice and getting his books out of his backpack. All I wanted was to drag Edward back down the hall, into my bed and kiss him until he was cursing out my name in a fit of passionate want. My eyes drifted down his torso as he leaned over Emmett, pointing out something in his text book. I remembered how his skin felt under my fingers; how his muscles bunched and moved when I touched him. How sexy his firm chest was with the ink embedded over his heart. Unconsciously, I licked my lips and noticed Edward was looking straight at me, his gaze burning into mine. I gasped softly as I realized he knew exactly what I was thinking as he kept talking to Emmett while his eyes held another entire conversation with me.

Soon, they said. Soon we'll both get what we want.

*()*

My headache started late Tuesday afternoon. By the time practice was over it was all I could do to get Jake in the car and get us home. When Edward called later to check on me, worried because I hadn't eaten much at dinner and had gone home directly after practice, I told him I was simply tired and assured him I was okay, just needed to go to bed. It had been a long few days and I had to catch up on my sleep. I was sure I was just tired. But, I was wrong.

I tossed and turned in the darkness; my headache pounding, my stomach turning and my fever building. I fought it all night long before finally giving in. I called in sick to work, begged a neighbour to take Jake to school and crawled back into bed. I'd hoped the fever would break before Jake got home in the afternoon and I would feel better, so I could get up and make him supper. My symptoms were the same as the guys had been but seemed to take longer to come on, so I was hoping it meant they wouldn't be as severe as Edward's had been or last as long. But at the moment they were awful and felt unending. I wished I had told Edward about my headache last night. I knew he would have checked on me this morning before he left for school. But I hadn't wanted him to worry and I had hoped it would be gone when I woke up instead of being even worse.

I laid in bed shivering, the cold chills racking my body as I pulled the pile of blankets around me desperately looking for more warmth. I could feel the sweat pouring down my back even as I shuddered with the deep chills that caused my teeth to chatter. My throat was parched but my glass of ginger ale was long gone and I simply didn't have the strength to go and get some more. I wasn't sure I'd had anything since the glass I'd brought to bed last night, but I couldn't remember. My head pounded and the cramps in my stomach were endless as I curled into a miserable little ball of agony and was filled with a sudden longing for my mother and her caring hands. Without realizing it, I started to weep, the hot tears rolling down my face as I rocked and shivered under the mass of blankets, drifting in and out of sleep.

My slumber brought me no relief; only dreams. At first my dreams brought feelings of fear and I could hear my own raspy voice crying out for something, but then they melted into softer images and feelings.

Cool hands cupped my face. A warm, rich voice was in my ear telling me everything would be okay. Icy, sweet liquid slipped down my dry throat and the warm, caring voice urged me to swallow something hard and bitter tasting, promising more of the cold beverage if I did. I felt safe as gentle arms wrapped around me. Soothing passes on my head from loving fingers were so tender and I wept again as I felt them, before slipping back into sleep, not really sure I had been awake at all.

*()*

I woke up, blinking and unsure. My room was dim, with a soft light burning in the corner and I shifted, wincing at the soreness of my muscles. A noise beside me had me turn my head, and I looked in shock at Esme, standing over me, a worried smile on her face. "Well, look who has finally returned."

"Esme?" I looked around the room, making sure I was in my own house. "What are you doing here?" I sat up in a panic, the room spinning around me. "Jake. Where is Jake? What time is it?"

Esme gently pushed me back. "It's Thursday afternoon, Bella. Jake is in school. Everything is fine. Especially now you are awake."

"Thursday?"

She nodded and frowned. "You've been very sick." Her head shook. "Far sicker than anyone else. Jasper wanted to put you in the hospital, but Edward and I convinced him to let you stay home. We've been looking after you."

I frowned at her and noticed the IV pole for the first time. My stomach lurched at the sight of the needle in my hand, and I stared at it. "You were very dehydrated when Edward found you. He called me right away and I called Jasper, who came over immediately."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"My dear girl, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"Where is Edward?"

"He went to the store a little while ago to get a few things. He'll be upset he wasn't here when you woke up. He hasn't left your side since he found you."

"Oh." I shifted a little and looked at her frowning. "I, um, need to get up."

She smiled. "No doubt. Can you just wait a couple of minutes? I heard a car and I'm sure it's Edward. I'd feel better if he was here the first time you tried to stand."

"Okay."

She left the room and a couple minutes later Edward rushed in, his face frowning in worry as he hurried to the bed. He sat beside me and leaned down, his breath washing across my face as he kissed my forehead. "Bella," he breathed. "God, baby, I've been so worried." He cupped my face, his thumbs tracing small frantic circles on my cheeks. "You scared me so badly, Bella. All of us. You scared all of us."

"I'm sorry," I repeated again.

"Don't say that. There is nothing to be sorry for. I'm so glad to see you awake." He kissed me again, his lips lingering on my skin. "Mom says you need to get up?"

I nodded, and looked at the IV pole. "Can we take this out?"

He shook his head. "Jasper will be here soon to check on you. He'll decide if it can come out." He stood up and pulled the covers back before placing the IV bag onto my lap and gathering me into his arms.

"I can walk," I protested.

"No. Not until Jasper checks you out and says it's okay." His lips pressed against my hair, his voice quiet. "Bella, you have no idea how sick you've been."

"I can't remember anything," I whispered against his shoulder.

"That's not surprising." In the bathroom, he sat me down gently and smiled at me. "We'll talk after. I'll go get my mom and she can help you. Okay?"

I nodded, knowing I couldn't do this alone. I was too shaky and overwhelmed.

"Okay."

*()*

Three hours later I was tucked into the corner of the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, feeling clean, my head clearer, but utterly exhausted. Jasper came and checked me out, removed the IV and said I was on the road to recovery. I had been allowed a shower, although I had to sit on a chair since my legs were too shaky to hold me up. Jake was at Alice's with Emmett and his cousins, and I was told he would be home before bedtime so I could see him. Esme had left with the promise to return in the morning and now it was just Edward and me. He sat beside me, my legs in his lap, his arm stretched across the back of the sofa, his fingers caressing my head in gentle passes as he looked at me, not saying a word. Just looking.

"What happened?" I finally broke the silence.

He frowned and sighed. "Jake found me and told me you were sick. I kept calling and texting but you didn't answer. As soon as we broke for lunch, I got Jake's key and came over." He shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "God, Bella. I walked into your room and there you were; all huddled in bed under so many blankets I could barely see you. You were so much sicker than I was prepared for. You didn't even know it was me or where you were. You were shaking and crying, and so hot it was like you were on fire." He paused and looked at me, his eyes bright and his voice thick. "I didn't know what to do, so I called my mom. Dad's away so she called Jasper and they came right over." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "I got some Tylenol and ginger ale into you and just held you until they got here."

I frowned. "I remember you being there. Or at least your voice telling me things would be okay. Why did you call your mom?"

His fingers cupped the back of my head, his eyes sad. "You were crying for _your_ mom, Bella. I couldn't do that for you, but I could give you my mom for a while. Her presence seemed to comfort you."

Tears welled up as he spoke. I remembered the desperate need for my mom and her care. I missed her so much. "Thank you," I whispered brokenly.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me how sick you were?"

I shrugged. "At first I thought I was overtired, but I realized late in the night it was more, but I thought I could fight it, and then when I realized I couldn't, I … well, I couldn't do anything at that point. I barely remember getting Jake off to school."

He looked at me sternly. "Never again. If you get the sniffles, I want to know. Immediately."

I rolled my eyes. "That is a little, um, overboard."

He drew in a deep breath, his voice low. "I don't think I could do that again, Bella. Seeing you like that …" His hand tightened on mine. "You really scared me."

I sighed wearily. I had sort of scared myself, too. "Okay."

His face was suddenly right in front of me, his eyes serious and filled with emotion. "I just found you, Bella. You already mean so much to me. More than you know. So you need to look after yourself so I can be okay, understand?"

I nodded dumbly, unable to form any words to reply.

Gently, he lifted me and wrapped me in his arms. "I have you, Bella. I'm not letting go."

I closed my eyes at the feeling of warmth that filled me. I snuggled into his chest, thinking this was one of my favorite places to be. I wasn't letting go, either.

* * *

**Ah - his turn to care for her. And he did it rather well - his words could heal anyone. What next I wonder...**

**See you on the weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21

"More?"

"Yes, please," I nodded.

Edward grinned happily at me and went into the kitchen. I couldn't remember when something so simple ever tasted as good. Not only did Esme make great spaghetti, her rice pudding was awesome. Rich and creamy; laced with cinnamon and studded with cranberries and raisins. She also drizzled maple syrup into it. It was cold, velvety and delicious. I smiled in anticipation, as Edward sat back down and held a spoon up to my lips.

"I can feed myself."

He shook his head. "No. I like doing this. Open up, Bella."

The sweetness hit my taste buds and I sighed in appreciation. I had to admit one of the reasons the pudding tasted so delicious might have been because Edward was right beside me on the sofa, my legs propped in his lap, and his body angled into mine as he spoon fed me, occasionally stealing a mouthful himself. The taste of the pudding was even better after his lips had been on the spoon. After a few more mouthfuls I sat back, shaking my head. "I'm done."

He grinned and finished off the bowl, setting it on the table in front of us. He pulled me closer to him and leaned forward, his lips nuzzling mine gently. "Tired?"

I nodded. "When is Jake coming home?"

He glanced at his watch. "Soon. Alice was bringing them home after supper. So, any time now."

"Good."

"I didn't want him to see how ill you were, Bella. I was scared enough, and I knew how much it would upset him. He knew you had the flu like we did; he just didn't know how bad it was for you. I told him we were worried about him and Em catching it again, so we were only being careful." He paused. "Did I overstep with that decision?"

"No. Thank you for it. And … for everything."

His hand cupped my cheek. "I'm glad you feel better, Bella." His voice dropped. "That was … frightening."

"Hey." I covered his hand with mine. "I'm going to be fine, Edward. Please stop looking at me like that. I'm right here."

He nodded, still staring at me intensely. Leaning forward, his mouth hovered over mine, his breath washing over my lips in small bursts of warm air. "I don't want you anywhere else, _but_ beside me, Bella." And then he kissed me. Small sweet kisses were dropped on my lips, his tongue gently stroking and teasing, but never deepening. He rained warm nuzzles up and down my cheek, covering my mouth once again, his taste intoxicating.

My head swirled with the feelings he evoked. How he did this, I had no idea. The man could kiss like no one I had ever met before and his arsenal was endless. Passionate, possessive, deep, sweet, light, playful, loving and gentle; he had them all. I sighed with pleasure when his lips finally settled on mine, his tongue delving and swirling, somehow possessing me, yet with the greatest of tenderness. His hand cupped the back of my head, holding it gently, his fingers moving and stroking my hair. He shifted slightly, pressing against me before his lips gentled again and he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. Silence surrounded us then Edward stood up. Leaning down, he picked me up, cradling me against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You feel warm again. You're going back to bed."

"I feel warm because you were kissing me," I argued, but happily rested my head against his shoulder. I did love being in his arms. "I always get warm when you kiss me."

He chuckled as he placed me down on the mattress. "Good to know, Bella. I'll keep that in mind." His voice became serious. "Jasper said you needed to still rest and recover, and I don't want you to relapse. Jake and Em will be back soon. You can spend some time with Jake while I check over Em's homework and then I'll put them to bed."

"You're staying?" I asked anxiously.

His fingers trailed down my cheek as he tucked the fresh blankets around me. "Yes. I have to go to work in the morning, but Mom will be here with you and I'll be back with the boys after school."

"You missed so much time because of me."

He shook his head. "I don't care about that, Bella. It's fine. You are far more important. I wasn't leaving you until I knew you were okay. I really have to go in tomorrow, though." He grinned. "I'm sure my class has tortured the substitute teacher thoroughly by now."

I chuckled at his wicked grin. "You love your students."

He nodded. "I do. I love teaching."

I smiled. "I can tell. Your face lights up when you talk about it."

He sat down and clasped my hand. "My life is pretty simple, Bella. I want to teach. I want to keep learning myself. I like coaching; being involved with kids. I love my family. I love my son." He paused and looked at me for a minute. "I'd like to add to my family one day."

He stared at me intently. "I have no desire for great wealth or a high profile career. I like simple. I like being happy."

I frowned at him. "That sounds good, Edward. Is there a reason you're telling me all this right now?"

He cupped my cheek, his long fingers tracing small circles at my hairline in a soothing gesture. His voice was soft when he spoke. "I just wanted to lay it out there, Bella. Let you know my thoughts on the future. See if maybe they matched up to your thoughts."

"My thoughts?"

"You make me happy, Bella. You and Jake have added something to my life I hadn't expected to find. The four of us … make sense. I like how we are together." He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I like how we are when we're alone. I just wondered if you thought the same thing?" He looked at me expectantly, his eyes guarded, but hopeful. When I didn't answer right away, he frowned. "Am I pushing too quickly? I know it's fast …" His voice trailed off and he picked up my hand, pressing it to his cheek. I could feel the rough texture of his scruff pressing into my palm as he cradled it against his skin and he sighed; a long deep exhale of air against my skin. "Seeing how ill you were, Bella … it made me realize how much I care already. And, how much I want you to care back." He looked up at me. "When I think about the future now, I see you and Jake in it with me and Emmett. I see us … as a family."

I pressed my hand onto his face. "I see it too, Edward."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "I don't care about wealth or some high profile career either, Edward. William built his life around those ideals and it didn't make us happy. He seemed to forget about us and we became unnecessary. I want what my parents had— a lifetime of love. " I smiled at him. "You make me happy. Jake adores you. You make us feel … wanted and needed. I love being with you and Emmett." My voice dropped. "We do work. The four of us … we work so well together."

"We do."

"Then I think we're on the same page."

His smile was wide as he leaned in for another kiss. His hand stroked my hair back from my forehead as he studied my face; his voice tender when he spoke. "Good. I like this page." He stood up. "I'm going to get you some more ginger ale and Tylenol and you need to rest. Jake will be home soon and he'll want to spend some time with you before he goes to bed."

"But…"

He held up his hand. "No arguments."

"You'll stay though, right?"

His face softened. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Just call. I'll be right here."

I relaxed into the pillow. "Okay then. No arguments."

*()*

"Mom?"

I sat up and held out my arms catching a flying Jake in them. Both of us fell back onto the mattress as his weight hit me. From the doorway Edward watched us smiling and winked as he led a waving Emmett away. Jake snuggled in for a minute before he pulled back. "You okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

He frowned at me. "Edward said you were sick like I was."

I nodded. "I was, but I'm better now."

"I was scared, Mom."

"No, Jake. Why? We just didn't want you to get it again."

He shook his head. "Edward left early yesterday and he wasn't at school today. I heard someone say he had a family emergency when I went to go find him. I knew that was you 'cause Emmett was with me at school."

I smiled ruefully. Edward had tried so hard to protect him so he wouldn't worry. "He stayed and looked after me, Jake. Really, I'm fine now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby. Just tired."

"You promise?"

I kissed his head again. "Promise."

He stood up. "I'll go put my stuff in my room and then I'll go get you some more ginger ale, okay Mom?"

I already had a full glass but I nodded. Jake needed to look after me, too. As soon as he left the room, I drained the glass. Between Edward and Jake, I was going to be well hydrated.

Emmett stuck his head in the door, smiling and holding a full glass in his hand.

"Dad told me to ask you if you need some more ginger ale, Bella. I brought you a glass, just in case. He doesn't want you to get de… dehide … um… thirsty again."

I smiled; I had a feeling I was going to be well looked after by all three of them from now on. And I wouldn't be thirsty—ever.

* * *

**So Edward has made his thoughts pretty clear. And Bella is being well cared for and hydrated. **

**Many thanks to Liz for prereading and MidNight- there are no words. Love you. **

**Thank you for reading and staying along for the ride. I am humbled to have you with me.**


	22. Chapter 22

"No, Bella. The rink is too cold."

I shook my head. I was feeling so much better; the only lingering effect of the flu still prevalent was being tired. Jasper said it would be gone in few days and I was fine, but Edward seemed to feel differently. "I have a coat. I'll even take a blanket."

He shook his head. "No. I'll take the boys and we'll be back as soon as possible. I don't even like that fact we're leaving you alone. I wish you would let my mom come back."

I rolled my eyes at him from across the table. We were drinking a cup of coffee, waiting for the boys to wake up, the early morning darkness still surrounding us. I had thought I would get up and have coffee on the couch alone, but as soon as I stirred Edward was upright beside me. "Your mom has spent enough time looking after me, Edward. I'm fine. You need to stop fussing."

He mumbled something into his coffee cup, and I bit back a grin. Esme had warned me of his tendency to over-worry concerning those he cared about. "I'm not stubborn. You worry far too much."

He glared at me over the rim. "Do not."

I laughed. "Are we gonna do this again?" Leaning forward, I cupped his cheek. "I know how worried you were, Edward. But I am much better now. Please, relax."

He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm as he sighed. "I'll try … but no rink today, Bella. Please."

"Fine."

"After we're done, we'll come check on you and then I'm taking the boys to my place. We're going to start building the outdoor rink. It's getting cold enough now."

"You don't have to check on me, Edward. But I'll have lunch for you guys."

"Bella …"

I held up my hand interrupting him. "Edward. You were sick last week as well. So were the boys. And you have managed to resume your life without any major set-backs. I'm fine. I can't just lie around. I don't want to."

He regarded me silently, his lips set in a straight line. "We weren't as sick as you were, Bella."

I flashed him a warning look. "'Were' being the operative word."

Finally he nodded. "Don't overdo."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. "Maybe I could come and help this afternoon?"

"No. I have some of the other coaches coming to help build it."

"Oh." I paused. "I could come and make some cookies and hot chocolate?"

That got his attention. "I'll stay inside and keep warm but then afterward we could do something – the four of us?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good. Can the boys skate later?"

He shook his head. "No, it takes a while to build up the ice. You have to freeze it several times over a long period, and it needs to be really cold."

"So a few weeks then?"

"Yeah." He took a sip of coffee. "It'll be fun for the boys and we can skate on it, too."

"I don't know how to skate."

He gaped at me. "You can't skate?"

I shook my head. "I tried once. It wasn't pretty."

He sat up, looking excited. "I can teach you, Bella. I taught Emmett. Hell, I taught a ton of kids."

I bit my lip. "I fell—a lot, Edward. I just couldn't get it. I don't think I'm coordinated enough."

His voice was confident. "I can teach you."

"I don't have skates."

"We'll get you some." He bent down and picked up my foot. "I bet a pair of Alice's would fit you."

I shrugged, not looking at him, as memories of William's jeering laughter went through my head. He had announced quite loudly how I was simply unteachable, the one time I went to the family skate Jake's team hosted at the end of the hockey season. I had already felt embarrassed enough before he added to it in front of all the other families. I had never tried again.

His hand came under my chin, lifting up my face. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I sighed and told him the story. "It was embarrassing. Everyone else seemed to get it. I don't like falling."

He pressed forward, his mouth grazing mine, his lips gentle as he nuzzled me. "I won't let you fall, Bella. Promise. I'll be right there to catch you." He smiled at me. "I'll teach you in private. Trust me, okay?"

I looked at his intense face and warm eyes. Edward would never embarrass me. "Okay."

He grinned, looking excited. "We have a family skate at Christmas every year with the kids. We can go together. The four of us. You can surprise Jake and come on the ice and skate! He'll love it!"

"You won't let me fall?"

"Never."

*()*

By Thursday night I was ready to scream. I was one hundred percent better. More than better. And although Edward and I saw each other every night and he had been sweet and cuddly, that was all he was being. His kisses were warm and adoring; his hands gentle and kind when he held me. It was driving me crazy. It was as though he was afraid I would suddenly break. Every time I attempted to deepen his kisses or press myself closer to him he would back off, grazing my forehead with his lips or nuzzling my neck to try and lessen the sting of rejection I was feeling.

Tonight we had dinner with Alice, Jasper and their boys at the local pizza place. It had been loud and chaotic and I loved it. Jake was in his glory with the other three boys in the games room while the four of us sat having coffee after watching them demolish more pizza than I thought was possible. Edward and Jasper ate a huge amount also and were now discussing a new father and son admission to the team. Jasper was very excited since the father owned a local sports store and had talked about supplying new uniforms for the boys. Edward seemed more hesitant about the late addition, but also seemed reluctant to say anything too much. More than once I saw Alice look at him strangely and I wondered what was going on, but knew tonight wasn't the time to ask. The boys had a birthday movie party on Saturday, so Edward and I planned on spending the afternoon together. Maybe he would say more when we were alone.

I also hoped to get Edward back into a normal frame of mind. I wasn't going to snap in half if he showed his usual passion with me. But I was going to snap if he didn't show it soon.

*()*

Saturday morning, I hesitated and then pulled on Edward's jersey. Maybe that would help send him a message and get him back in the game, so to speak. Sitting in the stands, I kept my coat draped around my shoulders; I did find that I felt the cold easier since I'd been ill. I'd pick the right time to show him what jersey I was wearing and make him smile. I saw Alice talking to another mother and I sat a little higher than normal to be away from the ice. I knew she would come and find me when she was done. I sat with my hands wrapped around my cup, watching the boys on the ice, my gaze, as usual drifting to Edward. I loved watching him on the ice; he was in his element. He was so graceful on his skates, gliding around the boys, encouraging them. I could hear his warm laughter as he skated to the boards, leaning up against them while he watched his team go through the drills they did before the game.

"Hello."

I looked up, smiling automatically at the stranger in front of me. "Hello."

"I'm Michael Newton. My son, Sam, just joined the team."

This was the man Edward and Jasper had been talking about. Average height and build, good-looking; his blond hair gleamed under the lights and his smile was nervous, but warm. He was the one Jasper hoped would supply new uniforms for the boys. I wanted to be friendly and help that cause. Extending my hand, I smiled. "Hello, I'm Bella Black."

He shook my hand firmly. "Jake's mom."

"Yes."

"Sam thinks Jake is great. He and Emmett have been very welcoming."

I smiled and indicated the seat beside me. He sat down and looked at the ice. "He was so excited to come today. He's missed this." He looked over at me. "He loves hockey; probably more than anything."

I nodded. "Jake and Emmett, too. I swear they live for practice and games."

We both launched into stories of our boys and their shared love for the sport. Luckily being around Edward and the boys so much I had learned a little more and understood the game a little clearer now. Michael was very easy to talk to and his sense of humor infectious. He obviously adored his son and his smile was wide when he spoke of him. I wasn't sure why Edward was so hesitant, but I knew once he got to know him they would get along well. Michael was very gregarious and likeable. Alice came over and sat in front of us and the three of us instantly connected as we watched the boys on the ice. Michael had a large booming laugh which echoed in the mostly empty stands and more than once I saw Edward glance over at us. Twice I waved, surprised when there was no return salutation from him. He stood and looked up, his hands on his hips before skating away. His actions seemed unusual for him and I hope he wasn't still worried about me sitting in the cold rink.

"Did you recently move to the area?" Alice asked. "Is that why Sam just joined the team?"

Michael shook his head. "Um, no."

Alice and I exchanged a glance. His short answer and uncomfortable body language said so much more than any long explanation.

"Well, we're glad you're here. It's a great group," I assured him. "Very supportive and friendly."

He sighed. "I hope so, for Sam's sake."

I frowned. Glancing down at his hand I saw the thick band on his ring finger and leaned forward. "Will your wife come with you next time?"

He was silent. He looked at Alice and me, a worried frown on his face. "Um, my _partner_ would like to …" His voice trailed off uncertainly. He cleared his throat. "We weren't, um, exactly welcomed in the last league. It was … very difficult … on Sam. We felt it was best I come alone today, in case …"

My eyebrows rose. Well, that explained a lot. Alice and I again exchanged glances. Leaning back, she smiled brightly at him. "You're both welcome here, Michael. More than welcome. Sam, as well. We look forward to meeting …?"

Michael grinned in relief. "Jess. My partner is Jess. I'll let him know. He'll be thrilled. He wants to sign up for the bake sale." He grinned. "He makes the best cakes."

Alice clapped her hands in delight. "Excellent! Another minion!"

We all laughed. I shivered as my coat slipped off my shoulders and I clutched it. "You okay, Bella?" Alice asked anxiously. "Do we need to go and warm up in the mezzanine?"

I stood up and grabbed my coat, slipping it on. "I'm fine, Alice. Stop fussing."

There was a break on the ice and I saw one of the refs go over and talk to Edward, who seemed to be gesturing wildly and talking, the boys all staring at them, confused. "What did I miss?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. Edward seems to be worked up though. It's rare he calls the ref over to the bench."

I shivered again, and Michael stood up, grabbed his long coat folded beside him and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Use this, Bella. It will warm you up." He smiled as he squeezed my shoulders. "Then you won't miss your boys on the ice." I smiled in gratitude. He patted my shoulder again. "Thanks, Bella. You and Alice made today a good one for me. You have no idea what this means to me … and to Jess."

Another commotion on the ice drew my eyes. Again, I saw the ref talking to Edward, but now Edward was on the ice with him. The ref shook his head and then he pointed in the direction of the locker room. Edward threw his hands up in the air, and I watched wide-eyed as he said something to Jasper before he skated off the ice. I looked at Alice. "What just happened?"

Her voice was shocked. "I think … Edward just got kicked off the ice."

I gaped at her. "_Edward_? Why?" How was that possible? Could a coach be kicked off?

She started to shake her head and then looked at me again. Michael's hand still sat on my shoulder and her eyes widened. Her head turned to the ice and then back to me. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. "Edward, you idiot." She grabbed my arm. "You need to go see Edward, Bella. Now. Talk to him."

"I don't understand. What's going on Alice?"

She shook her head. "It's not my story to tell. I just need you to promise me you'll listen." She stepped forward, her voice low. "I told you my brother keeps things inside. He's been hurt." Her eyes traveled to Michael. "He may jump to conclusions that aren't accurate based on fact but rather on what he _thinks_ he sees." She sighed heavily.

I was confused. What had he seen? Michael loaning me his coat? Laughing with me? My gaze turned to Alice; surely she wasn't saying what I thought she was saying. Anger started to build in my head. Edward thought I was flirting with Michael? He thought I'd be interested in another man? Because I was being nice to him? Alice was laughing right along with us. Did he not see that? Alice grabbed my hand, her voice pleading. "He's been _hurt,_ Bella. Please. Talk to him. Now."

I pushed Michael's coat from my shoulders and handed it to him. "Oh, I'll talk to him all right, Alice."

Michael spoke up. "Have I done something …?"

"No," both Alice and I assured him. Alice's hand squeezed mine. "Please, Bella."

I drew in a deep breath and nodded. I had a caveman coach to go and deal with.

One who was acting younger than the players he coached.

Kicked off the ice indeed.

Wait until he saw what I had in store for him.

There'd be some kicking going on all right.

* * *

**Uh oh. Look out Coachward...**

**See you on the weekend!**


	23. Chapter 23

I had myself pretty worked up by the time I got to the locker room. I even had to pull off my coat and drape it back over my shoulders, my anger making me so warm. What the hell was Edward thinking? Just because I talked to another man and laughed I must be flirting with him? He let it get to him so much he actually had to be thrown out of the game by the ref? In front of his team? Of eight-year-old boys? I huffed in annoyance. Great example he was being today.

I pushed open the door and stopped dead. I had expected to see him pacing and angry; his hands running through his hair in vexation as he muttered and mumbled to himself the way he did when he was upset.

What I didn't expect to see was him sitting on the bench; his shoulders slumped in dejection, his head buried in his hands. His very stance screamed defeated. He made no move to look up or even acknowledge my presence. Frowning, my anger now a low simmer instead of a boiling rage, I went over and sat across from him. Unsure what to do or how to get him to look at me, I remembered Alice's pleading words. _"He's been hurt, Bella. Please listen."_

I drew in a deep breath, prayed for patience and laid my hand on his knee. "Edward."

His head flew up and with a start I realized he hadn't even been aware I was there. Whatever dark space his head was in, had such a hold on him, he hadn't heard me come into the room. His eyes were wide with so many emotions I couldn't even take them all in. I swallowed heavily. Edward was always the one in control. Always calm. This person in front of me wasn't Edward. He was falling apart, and I had no idea why or what had caused this to happen.

"Edward," I repeated quietly, as I leaned forward and cupped his cheek. His hand flew up, covering mine as he cradled it against his skin. "Talk to me."

For a minute the room was silent. Then Edward spoke. "I can't lose you."

My eyes widened. "You won't."

He sighed. "We were so young when we got married," he started, his voice low. "I thought we had our lives figured out."

I nodded. Tanya. This had to do with Tanya.

"Even before Em was born, Tanya wasn't happy. I didn't know why and I tried … I tried so hard, Bella, to make her happy. Then, after, it just got worse. I thought I had everything; a job I liked, a son I loved and a happy home. But I didn't. Tanya wasn't happy."

I remembered him telling me how she wanted more from life than a mortgage and kids. I knew how much that had hurt him; the fact he and his son weren't enough. "You can't take the blame for that, Edward. Sometimes people change and grow in a different direction."

He kept talking as if he hadn't heard me. "I was on a hockey team. I had played all my life and I loved it. It was the one thing I did for myself. We played late at night and the occasional weekend. Tanya would come and watch me sometimes. It wasn't a professional thing; it was just for fun, bragging rights and a trophy at the local bar; but we were pretty good. We even got a sponsor. A local sports bar came on board and they got a clothing manufacturer to come and see us. They were going to outfit us in new uniforms and skates. We were all so excited since we were pretty rough looking." He paused and swallowed, looking at me. His eyes spoke of pain, and I moved, kneeling in front of him, holding his hands, a small inkling of what happened blooming in my head. My coat fell off my shoulders, but I ignored it.

"Tell me."

"One of the big wigs came and checked us out. He liked what he saw and agreed to the extra sponsorship. Tanya was there that night and she sat beside him. She was very friendly with him. I teased her it was her charm that got us the new uniforms, not the team. She laughed with me."

_Oh. _

"He came to a few more games and they sat beside each other every time. She always seemed to laugh more when he was there. She brightened up at home. I thought it was great. I thought things were getting better. She seemed to be coming around, and he was giving us something we needed. But what was _actually_ happening," Edward swallowed and blew out a deep breath, "was he was giving _her_ what she needed; another choice other than the life I could offer her. I was so stupid and blind." He shook his head, lost in sad memories.

He sighed again. "What I didn't realize is she was falling in love with him. She left me and Emmett not long after and married him as soon as the divorce was final."

_Oh, Edward._

"I watched my wife fall in love with another man right in front of me, Bella. Right in front of me – and I didn't even realize it until it was too late." He paused, his voice low. "He could give her everything I couldn't, things I didn't even _know_ she wanted. She said I wasn't enough anymore. That I never really had been. She just … _left us_, Bella."

He looked down, his voice filled with pain. "Today, I looked up in the stands and saw it all happening again. There was another rich, successful business man, talking with you. Offering you his coat to keep you warm, being charming and making you laugh, while I skated around on the ice in my worn jersey and beat up skates. He can offer you anything you want … I can only offer you my small house and simple life." He shrugged. "Not much competition there." He swallowed painfully. "It was like déjà vu. Only this time … I'm not sure I'll survive it."

I looked at his bowed head, struggling between anger and sadness over his confession. This was the pain he hid from the world. His wife had chosen a world of wealth and ease over his love. It made him feel like he wasn't enough. Like he would never be enough … for me or for anyone. This sweet, wonderful man who was worth a thousand times more than the rich tycoon who walked in and took away his life as he knew it, leaving him with scars no one ever saw. He had, in fact, taken away more than he realized. More than anyone realized. I felt my anger slip away as I felt the pain rolling off Edward. He was afraid of losing me. He couldn't see how huge his own worth was to me. To all of us who really knew him.

I slipped my hands under Edward's chin, forcing him to look at me. "I'm not Tanya, Edward. We are two different people. I told you before I have no desire for wealth and that fancy lifestyle. I like simple. I like _us._ You have so much more to offer than you give yourself credit for." I shook my head. "What you saw was not what you think, Edward. Michael was being funny and charming, yes. To both me and your sister, because that is how he is. Not because he is the least bit interested in me." I sighed. "Or me him. Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because he's not you, Edward." I smiled as my fingers stroked his face. "He is _not _what I want. I _want_ you. I want _us_." I leaned closer to him, desperately needing him to hear what I was saying. What I was feeling. "I'm already so in love with you; there is no room in my heart or my head for anyone else, especially any other man. There never will be. Just you."

"You … love me?"

"I do. I love you because of how you are with my son. How you treat me. The way you are with your family. How even now, when you are hurt and upset you can't say a mean thing about someone who hurt you. How you make me feel when we're alone together. I love _you_, Edward, because of the man you are, not the balance in your bankbook." I shook my head. "I don't know how to make that any clearer to you."

"You … love … me."

I sighed. "So much, Edward."

"Just like this?"

I smiled. "Especially like this. There isn't a thing I would change about you." I smiled. "Except maybe your overactive imagination." I held his face tighter. "Just you, Edward. I love you."

He crushed me to him, holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. His mouth found mine, his tongue pushing inside as he kissed me deeply, his body bent over mine as he delved and possessed my mouth. It was all I could do to hold on as he controlled me; his hand deep in my hair as his other one kept me pressed against him while he leaned down into me, almost pressing me to the floor. I whimpered in his mouth as desire flooded through me and a shiver ran down my spine at his dominance.

Gasping, he pulled away, his eyes dark. "I love you, Bella. I fucking love you so hard I can't even think straight around you. When I looked up and saw him … touching you … the only thought going through my head was I wasn't going to survive losing you. I can't … I can't even…" His voice trailed off, his eyes flashing as he held me, staring down at me.

"Shh, Edward. He was being kind. I was cold and he gave me his coat so I didn't have to miss watching our boys. That's what we were talking about, Edward. His son and our boys. Nothing else." I paused, reeling over the fact he said he loved me as well and needing him to understand how different the situation was from before. "I'm _not_ Tanya, Edward. I'm not leaving you. You have to trust me."

His face crumpled and he pulled me up suddenly, holding me in his lap. His buried his face in my neck and I cradled him against me. "I know," he said, his voice muffled. He looked up. "I do trust you, Bella. I just looked up …" He swallowed. "I kinda lost it."

"Yes, you did. I understand, Edward. But it's not gonna happen. Ever." I kissed him. "You need to talk to me about all of this. I need to know, okay?"

He nodded. "I will. I'll tell you everything this afternoon. I don't think the locker room is the best place for it."

I chucked. "No. Nor for this." I pressed closer to him. "I think we'll have company soon."

He flexed his arms with a grin. "You're probably right. I need to go and apologize to Ben."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him he couldn't see for shit and he needed to get some fucking glasses."

"Oh. Um, those exact words?"

"Yeah. He told me to go cool my ass down in here 'til after the break. I guess I'm lucky he didn't kick me out for the whole game. I, ah, don't normally swear like that. Or go out on the ice."

Teasingly, I felt his head. "Maybe you're coming down with something again?"

"Ha,ha. Only as you said: an overactive imagination."

"We'll work it out, Edward. Together."

He pulled my mouth to his and kissed me hard. "I needed to hear that, Bella. So much. Thank you."

I stood up, instantly missing his warmth. "Okay, you need to be a good coach for the rest of the morning and I'll go and be a cheering mom in the stands. We'll finish this off this afternoon." Bending down, I picked up my coat and started to walk away. Behind me Edward stood up and I heard his quick intake of air. Turning I looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

He stalked toward me, grabbing me and lifting me up as his mouth pressed against mine. He pushed me into the wall beside the lockers, pressing himself into me. I could feel him hardening under his clothes and with a groan I wrapped my legs tighter around him. His lips moved with mine, his tongue snaking into my mouth, his taste once again over-riding all my senses. I sighed deeply, pulling his face even closer, my hand buried into his soft hair. It was only the sound of boisterous laughter coming close that had us draw away from each other, knowing any minute the locker room would be filled with small bodies and curious eyes.

Edward drew back, standing me on my feet gently. Leaning forward, he kissed my head, breathing deeply. "To be continued, Bella."

I nodded, still confused, as Edward straightened the jersey at my shoulders. He grinned as he crouched down for another hard kiss. "I like this," he growled, bunching the material in his hand. "I like seeing my name on you." Then, he indicated his head to the side. "Use that door – it leads to a different hall. You won't be seen." I moved toward the door, grateful. He knew I wouldn't want to be seen in here and cause Jake and Emmett any unnecessary teasing.

"Bella."

I turned around. Edward was smiling at me. That special, soft smile he only ever showed me. "I love you."

I laid my hand over my heart and smiled, then I slipped out the locker room, smiling.

The jersey had worked.

*()*

I made my way to the first row, where Alice and Michael were standing, talking to some of the other parents. I smiled as I saw Alice throw me an anxious look and I nodded lightly, letting her know things were okay. We still needed to talk this out fully, but we would be fine. I knew his pain now and I could help him. The same way he helped me; with love and understanding. She relaxed, and we all chatted. I perched against the side of the boards, my legs a little wobbly after the passion with Edward, and I smiled as I listened to the voices around me, not really speaking. I was too overwhelmed with everything that had occurred and I wanted to stay quiet. I was pleased to see everyone seemed to like Michael and he looked much more relaxed than when he had first arrived.

Suddenly an arm came around me from behind and I was lifted on top of the boards and pulled back into a warm, firm chest I knew well. Sighing, I leaned back into Edward, who, in an uncharacterized open show of PDA, kissed the side of my head before leaning forward, extending his hand. "Mr. Newton, I'm sorry I didn't get a change to introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen."

Michael leaned forward, his smile easy. "Not to worry. You've been busy. Call me Michael, please. Your lovely sister and lady have been very welcoming. I look forward to getting to know everyone."

Edward chuckled. "They are both lovely … and welcoming."

"You're a lucky man."

Edward's arm tightened. "That I am."

Alice grinned at him. "Is Ben letting you back for the rest of the game?"

Edward's chuckled was low. "Yes. I promised not to be … so grumpy."

She laughed. "Good. Glad to see you found your head again." She turned to start back to our seats. "Come on Michael, let's talk more about that idea you had."

I half turned so I was facing Edward. "You gonna let me go now?"

He growled softly, surprising me with a hard, swift kiss. "Never." But he gently lifted me down, setting me on the steps.

Aware we were being watched, I blushed and started to walk away when there was a pounding on the boards behind me. I turned to see Edward grinning widely as he leaned over the boards his hand ready to thump on them again if needed. He winked at me, his eyes twinkling and playful. "I like your jersey, Bella. A lot." Then he called to Alice. "Hey, evil pixie!"

She grinned at him, already shaking her head at his unusual behavior. "Yeah, big brother?"

"I'm calling in some chits."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep. Tonight." He leaned forward. "In fact, consider them all used. I need the whole night."

Her eyebrows shot up as her gaze darted between us. "Done."

"Excellent." Edward grinned and skated away, calling for the boys.

I stood, blinking, unsure what to do next. Nobody knew what they were talking about, but I did.

He had claimed me in front of everyone with his kisses. He had openly declared his place in my life. Which, I supposed was no different than me wearing his jersey. I had claimed him, as well. He had basically told Alice we were sleeping together tonight. As well as anyone else who was listening. I looked around, surprised that people seemed to be simply be carrying on. Nobody was bothered or upset or even knew what he had done aside from the kissing. No one was looking or pointing. No one was staring.

Well, except Alice.

She caught my eye and winked.

I blushed and my fingers grabbed the hem of the jersey.

I had no idea when I put it on this morning what magic it would work.

Edward was certainly back in the game. Passionate Edward was back in the house.

The time line was gone. Smashed.

He told me he loved me. Tonight he'd show me. Tonight I'd be his. Completely.

Alice looked down at me. "Bella, are you coming?"

I almost yelled out "_Not yet! But soon!"_

I stopped myself, though.

Internally, I high-fived myself instead as I returned quietly to my seat, suddenly yearning for this morning to be over and my private time with Edward to start.

* * *

**And the time line is dead. **

**I giggled loudly over Bella's suppressed celebration. **

**So I guess next chapter ... ahem. **

**See you mid week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So we'll just go straight to it. You've all been waiting so patiently. Ahem ... Not.**

* * *

Oh, God … his mouth. It was everywhere. Licking, kissing, nipping. His tongue commanded my mouth, swirled on my skin, stroked my neck only to push back inside my lips and take control again.

I would never get enough of his mouth.

Of him.

*()*

After the game, Edward drove the boys to their party. Alice followed me home and took some things for Jake, trying hard not to laugh at me as I chattered nervously, shoving things into his knapsack. At one point she stopped me. "Just one night, Bella. It's just one night." Embarrassed, I pulled some things out, and then after she left, jumped in the shower, buffing, scrubbing and shaving, praying my shaking hands didn't leave cuts in my skin. The skin that was already crying out for Edward's touch. It had been since he pulled me under the stairs, pinning me against the wall, telling me I was coming to _his_ house; that he wanted me in _his_ bed, for his sheets to smell like _me_. I had stared up at him, unable to speak as he'd dragged his lips across my cheek.

"_My sheets will smell like us tonight, Bella." I think I'd whimpered then. _

"_I'll go to the store," he whispered before leaving me, and I knew exactly what he was saying._

"_I'm on the pill. I was tested after … yeah, I'm clean."_

"_So am I, Bella, but it's your choice. I'll go." _

"_Okay."_

When I was finally ready, I drove myself to Edward's house. He greeted me with a brilliant smile and one of his deep kisses. We ate the simple lunch he had made, smiling and acting as normal as we could.

Except our touches lingered, our eyes kept locking and words dried up into a tense silence, as we stared at each other across the table, the denied heat slowly building between us. The box of Durex Pleasure Pack 54 condoms sitting on the counter didn't help diffuse the tension. I had to smile though, and shook my head. Fifty four condoms.

After lunch we relaxed with coffee and talked; really talked. We needed to have the discussion about his past, and the air totally cleared between us, before our relationship moved forward. Edward was more emotional than I had ever seen him and I encouraged him to be honest with me, to reveal his insecurities; the ones I knew now still lingered.

We argued. Shared. Cried. He let out all of his fears. Spoke openly about his feelings of how Tanya's leaving affected him, and although he never resented her leaving, it made him question loving anyone ever again. His voice shook as he told me he hadn't been sure he could ever be enough for anyone. He then said meeting me changed all that; looking me in the eye when he explained how he knew, without a doubt, if he lost me he would never recover, because I had come to mean more to him than he believed himself capable of feeling again. His hands trembled as they held mine and he whispered he had no idea he could love someone so quickly or need them so desperately. I told him I felt the exact same way.

That was when he pounced.

Oh, God … his mouth.

*()*

Edward's warm, firm chest pressed into me, pushing us deep into the mattress. His mouth devoured mine with need and passion. His hands were finally on my bare skin, stroking and caressing me all over.

Somewhere between the living room and his bedroom our clothes were shed, and I had no idea at what point I became completely naked for him, but I didn't care. His erection was trapped between us, hard and unyielding as we explored, our hands touching, our mouths moving, our voices filled with want as we panted, our chests heaving with exertion. His leg slipped between mine, his fingers gently seeking and stroking finding me wet and wanting as I gasped into his mouth.

"Oh, _Jesus_, Bella … for me, baby? Is this all for me?"

"Edward …"

I arched under him; his mouth found my nipple, teasing and taunting, the hard peak growing impossibly stiffer under his warm lips. His fingers slipped and twisted, causing small shots of pleasure to ripple up my spine. I gasped when his fingers entered me, his thumb grazing my clit, finding it swollen and needy. I wrapped my hand around his thick cock, needing to feel his heavy weight in my hand. He cursed as his hand grabbed and twisted the sheet beside my head.

God, no one had ever touched me like Edward. I had never wanted to touch and feel someone so badly. I had never experienced such a deep, burning want for any other man.

My hips shot off the bed, every inch of me needing to be closer to him. Yearning for his touch. Desperate to feel him against me. Inside me.

"_Please … Edward … God … please …"_

My voice was raspy, pleading, as I keened his name, begged for him to ease the quivering, urgent desire tearing through me.

"I have you, baby."

Then he was there … home. Inside me. Deep and pulsating. We both groaned at the sensation as he stilled, savoring the moment; his eyes locked with mine as we felt the intimacy of being completely joined. He hovered over me, arms resting either side of my head; his eyes dark and hooded. "It's never been like this, Bella. _Tell me, baby_. Tell me it's never been like this for you," he begged. "The heat … _fuck_ … Bella… the heat."

"_Oh God … never_."

Shuddering, he thrust forward again, moving in long deep strokes, his rhythm smooth, his eyes never leaving mine. I clung to him, lost in a sea of sensations. His strong arms held me in place, his hands embracing my head as he gazed at me. His body pinned me down as he surged and ebbed; every movement, every thrust met with one of my own as we loved and rocked. He began moving faster, his head dipping into the hollow between my neck and shoulder, his hisses and groans deepening, my name escaping from his lips. The sounds of our lovemaking filled the room: the creak of the mattress, the slip of the soft sheets, our skin, damp with moisture, meeting and parting, his guttural groans and my whimpers mixed with pleading cries, all filled the air.

I shattered around him, soaring and rising, my body arching, twisting and locking down, as I cried out his name. His lips crashed against mine as he roared and plunged one last time, cursing and coming, filling me, before finally ceasing, collapsing on top of me, his head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight, loving how he felt on top of me, knowing I had only a short time to enjoy it.

Our chests rose and fell in heavy panting breaths. He pulled himself up, leaning over, kissing me. Soft, adoring sweet caresses of his lips and tongue that spoke so loudly without making a sound. He shifted and rolled, encasing me in his arms, keeping me tucked into his chest as we laid entwined. His lips nuzzled and kissed, his fingers drawing small gentle circles on my back as we slowly recovered. I kept my head tucked under his chin, my mouth leaving small kisses on his chest, my hands pressed into his warm skin, drinking in the delicious feeling of being completely loved. I had never experienced anything so wonderful before. I closed my eyes, reveling in the closeness and the utter completion I felt with this man.

My man. My Edward.

I tilted my head up, meeting his tender gaze. His finger drew a long, soft line down my cheek, resting against my bottom lip.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"I love you."

His face broke into a wide smile. "I love you, sweet girl."

I kissed his finger. "I know."

He tilted my head up and kissed me. "Do you know how much?"

"I think I do. Tell me."

"Take what you're thinking and double it, add a million and double it again. You might come close."

"That's a lot of love."

"Like I said; close."

"Infinity, Edward."

"I like infinity. Infinity is good."

I snuggled closer, loving the fact his arms pulled me in, holding tight, as if, he too, could not be close _enough._

"I like infinity, too."

* * *

**Short but ... satisfying... LOL. Many thanks to Midnight for her red pen this chapter. She used a lot of ink. Hugs my friend. And thanks to YOU for reading...**

**See you on the weekend**.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up, blinking, confused and really warm. It only took me a few seconds to remember where I was and discover the reason I was so hot. For someone who said he wasn't usually a snuggler, Edward did a pretty good imitation of one. He was draped over me, his head buried in my chest; arms wrapped around me, holding me tight, his legs entwined with mine and sound asleep.

The room was already dark and I stretched to see the clock, smiling when I saw it was already six p.m. It got dark so early now that winter was approaching. We had spent the latter part of the afternoon making love before we had fallen asleep, momentarily sated. I looked down at Edward sleeping, squinting to see him in the darkness. Unable to resist, I ran my hand gently through his hair, smiling when he made a contented little noise in his throat and pressed himself closer. I sighed in pleasure as my fingers wound around the soft strands, enjoying the feeling of being able to touch him freely.

Slowly and with great care I eased out from under him. Twice I had to stop when he grumbled and his grip tightened, but finally I stood beside the bed looking down at him. Leaning down, I kissed his head then I slipped out of the room. I found the jersey I'd been wearing earlier in the hallway and slid it on. I went to the kitchen, picking up discarded pieces of clothing as I went, made a pot of coffee and began to make some sandwiches. If Edward's appetite after his "shower" last week was anything to go by he was going to wake up hungry after this afternoon's exertions. Grinning, I pushed aside the box of condoms; they had never even made it to the bedroom and I doubted we would ever use them. He felt too good bare inside me to want to inhibit that sensation. Grinning, I wondered if he could get a refund on his purchase. Or maybe he should donate them to family planning. I giggled again looking at the box. Fifty- four condoms. He obviously hadn't been thinking clearly. Remembering how I tried to stuff a week's worth of clothing into Jake's knapsack made me smile; I suppose neither of us had been thinking straight.

I worked happily, enjoying being in Edward's kitchen, which was much larger than the galley type set up in my small townhouse. His house was a good sized, sprawling bungalow, with three bedrooms and a large finished basement. Edward had bought it as a "fixer-upper" after he had separated from Tanya and had spent years renovating it himself with the help of friends. It was warm and comfortable although the main floor was sparsely furnished. The downstairs was the main focal point – a real man space. There was a large TV, pool, foosball and ping pong tables and huge, slightly worn, well-used couches that filled the open space. Jake loved it down there.

I looked out the kitchen window at the rink they had built, the ice gleaming under the glow of the lights in the neighbourhood and smiled. It was all about his son and family with Edward. Glancing down at my jersey, I grinned. And hockey.

The sound of hurried footsteps made me turn around, and Edward appeared in the door, sleep pants hung low on his hips, a worried look on his face. He halted, a hand pulling through his hair as he stopped, sighed, then smiled in relief. "You're still here."

I frowned. "You expected me to be gone?"

He came forward, stopping in front of me. His fingers danced on my cheek, and he smiled down shyly. "I woke up alone in the dark. Part of me was worried I had dreamed the whole thing."

My voice was quiet. "And the other part?"

His mouth quirked up into his sweet, crooked smile. "The other part knew you were here, somewhere." He leaned down, his lips close to my ear, his breath warm on my skin. "I could smell you everywhere. Just the way I wanted to." His lips pressed into my skin, right beside my ear. "I want to smell you on me every day, woman."

A noise escaped my throat as I flung my arms around his neck, drawing him down to my mouth. Our kisses were wet and sweet; long drags of his tongue and small nips had me holding him tightly, pressing his body as close as I could get it. His arms wrapped around me, lifting me up onto the counter as he pressed against me. His hands trailed up my legs, settling on my hips. He smiled against my skin. "Are these my boxers, Bella?"

I giggled. "I couldn't find my underwear."

He nipped at my lobe. "_Fuck_, woman; that is sexy."

"Comfy."

He chuckled. "Added bonus."

"I'm keeping them."

His lips hovered over mine. "Only fair. I already hid yours."

*()*

I was curled up on the corner of the couch when Edward came inside from flooding the ice. He had explained to me how important it was to do it constantly so the ice built up properly; this meant he had to do it at least twice a day. He sat down beside me, bringing with him a blast of cold air and in his hand a pair of skates. Leaning forward, he kissed me, his lips hard against mine. I gasped at the cold, and grinning, he plunged his hands under the blanket, his fingers brushing against my skin, and I squealed at the iciness of his touch. He dropped the skates, his other hand joining in as he teased and tickled me. I squirmed and yelped, trying to escape from his frigid hands, until I ended up on his lap. His hands splayed across my back as I shivered, both from the cold and the fact he had me pulled into his chest and was kissing me deeply, his cool tongue playing with mine in a way that made me moan with desire. He chuckled as he pulled away, winding his hands in my hair, kissing me softly again before resting his forehead against mine. "God, Bella, you make me so happy."

I beamed up at him. "You do the same to me."

He grinned. "And you're an excellent hand warmer."

"How about gloves next time?" I shivered and pulled the blanket tightly around me.

"Nah. I much prefer your skin. Works like a charm."

I huffed. Gloves were a far better idea.

Pushing me off his lap he leaned down and held up the skates. "Now we can try these on you."

I frowned, and he undid the laces, sliding one skate on, and holding up my foot. "I knew these would work. We'll add some extra socks. I'll start teaching you next week. The rink will be ready."

"Lovely."

He frowned. "It'll be great, Bella. Just think by the time the Christmas family skate happens, you'll be able to join Jake on the ice."

"What if I can't learn, Edward?" My voice was quiet and nervous.

His face was tender as he smiled. "Then I'll strap you to my side and carry you around the ice. But make no mistake, Bella. The four of us are going … as a family." He paused. "Can we talk about Christmas? It's coming up quickly."

"Sure."

"My mom makes a pretty big deal of it. Em and I have a tree and open a couple presents here, but we usually spend the day there. We go over about noon and Alice, Jasper and the kids come …" He swallowed. "I'd … we'd … like it if you and Jake spent it with us?"

"Does your mom know you're inviting us?"

"Yes. I promised her I would ask. But I was hoping, maybe …"

"Maybe, what?"

He picked up my hand, stroking it as he often did when nervous. I squeezed his hand softly. "What, Edward? Tell me. "

He sighed, leaning his head back on the couch as he looked at me. "I'd really like it if we did some things together. Get a tree and decorate it. Watch stupid Christmas movies together. I was hoping you'd bake some cookies here and make the house smell good." A smile tugged on his lips. "I thought we could take the boys to the mall and let them shop for us, while we drink coffee, wondering what video game we didn't even know we wanted will be waiting for us under the tree." His voice became quiet. "I really want you and Jake to come here on Christmas Eve and spend the night. I want to wake up beside you on Christmas morning, Bella. I want to see our boys' excited and opening gifts beside one another. I want to start our own traditions. Together."

My throat felt thick.

"Too much, Bella? I'm pushing aren't I?"

I shook my head. "It sounds …"

"Bella?"

"Perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Christmas had always been my favorite time of year. Jake's too."

"Not William's?"

I shrugged. "No. I hadn't even realized how distant William was, even on holidays. It was always Jake and I — decorating the tree, watching movies, shopping. With William there was always something more important to do. The past few years I think he was grateful as soon as the day was over and he could get back to business."

"He neglected you. Both of you."

"He did. And I am realizing more and more, just how much." I paused and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I would love to start some real family traditions with … us."

He smiled. "Us. I like that."

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, Edward."

His smile was shy. "Tell me."

"William preached about what a family was supposed to be. Talked about it. But he never showed it. He never… followed through. But you … you _live _it. The way you are with Emmett. Your parents,your sister and her family. The way you treat us. You make us feel important. You want us with you."

"You are important. I want you with me, beside me, all the time." He paused. "If you'd say yes, I'd move you in with us tomorrow."

"_Edward …"_

He smiled ruefully. "Okay, even I know that's too fast. But I've waited so long for you, Bella. We're so right, and I don't want to wait for anything, even though I know I am supposed to. I will start asking soon."

I drew in a deep breath. "Okay, then."

He smiled. "Okay, then."

His hands moved down to my hips. "Now, I think we need to discuss my boxers."

"I'm keeping them."

His eyes darkened. "I'm not objecting. I'm just thinking maybe we should go and pack them in your bag so you don't forget them."

I looked at him from under my lashes.

"Then I'd have no underwear on."

He stood up, taking me with him.

"My thoughts, exactly, woman."

* * *

**Can I say I love him? Cheeky, sweet, freaking sexy as hell. Gah.**

**Big thanks to Midnight for her extra work on this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**See you mid week!**


	26. Chapter 26

I finished tightening the laces and stood up, extending my hand. "Okay, Bella. You ready, baby?"

She looked up at me with nervous eyes, and didn't take my hand. Instead, she was biting her lip as her gloved fingers played with the blanket she had draped around her shoulders. Grinning, I pulled off the blanket. "We need you as balanced as possible."

She sighed and I chuckled. She really didn't want to do this at all. I hunched down, meeting her eyes. "Bella, I've taught so many kids to skate I've lost count. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

"Kids, Edward. Kids are flexible. Kids know no fear."

I laughed. "And when it comes to skating, you know nothing but. C'mon Scaredy Cat. Give me your hand."

"Edward …"

"Bella. Trust me. No one is here except us. No one is going to laugh at you." I wrapped my hands around hers, lifting her. Unsteadily she rose to her feet. I could feel her shaking. I kissed her softly. "Hold tight, Bella. I won't let you fall. I'll never let you fall."

*()*

A short time later, Bella sat down heavily on the bench. "I told you."

I chuckled, looking at her tense posture. She was so nervous she couldn't relax enough to try and find her balance.

"It's your first time. You can't expect to skate like a pro after fifteen minutes."

"I can't even stand."

"Try the chair, Bella."

"I feel like a dork."

I leaned down and kissed her. "The cutest dork I know." I pulled her back up, placing the chair in front of her. "Lean on the chair, push it forward and try to get a feel for your skates and the ice."

Twenty minutes later we had some minor success. We had actually moved around the ice with Bella somewhat shuffling her feet and huffing as she concentrated. I skated backward slowly, encouraging her and watching her; wondering if she might be the one person I couldn't teach. She was very shaky on skates, but I knew her fear was holding her back. When she looked at up me with defeated eyes, I smiled at her, not wanting her to see my doubt.

"I suck. I still can't stand."

I skated to her side and wrapped her in my arms, holding her against me. "You didn't fall. You'll do better next time."

She tilted her head back with a grimace. "Next time?"

I chuckled. "Yep. I'm not letting you give up so easily."

"More torture?"

I tightened my arms. "This is torture, Bella?"

She giggled. "Well, this is the reward after the torture."

"I like this reward."

I pushed off, skating backward, taking Bella with me. Instantly she stiffened, and I pulled her closer, bending down and pressing my lips to hers. Her small gasp allowed my tongue to press in and I kissed her deeply. Her hands stopped clutching my arms and curled around my neck as she lost herself with me. Long moments passed while I skated and kissed her, until I slowly brought us to a standstill. I kept kissing her before I gradually backed away, my hands drifting up from her waist, over her arms, until they were cupping her face and then I broke the kiss. Smiling, I pulled back a little more, lifting her hand and kissing the palm. I kept smiling at her as she stood, panting slightly and looking dazed.

"Bella."

Her fingers grazed over her bottom lip. "Hmm?"

"You're standing."

"What?"

"You're standing on your skates, baby. All by yourself."

She looked down and then back up, her eyes wide and excited. "I am!"

That was when she made the mistake of throwing her arms in the air. Almost instantly she started to flail, her legs splitting apart as she wobbled on the blades. I lunged forward, catching her before she hit the ice, taking the brunt of the fall as I pulled her down on top of me.

For a few seconds … there was silence.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Good. Glad one of us is."

She pulled back, leaning over me, tugging her gloves off as she ran her hands over me. "Are you hurt? Edward ... Where are you hurt? Tell me!"

I laid my hand on my ribs. "Here."

"You broke a rib?"

"No, I think you did."

"Me?"

"You have bony little elbows, woman. Jeesh. You jabbed me good."

She slapped my arm. "You scared me!"

"You smacked me in the face too. Ouch."

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"

I grinned and pointed to a spot on my cheek. "Yeah, right there."

Smiling, she leaned down and nuzzled my cheek. Her warm lips felt good on my cold skin. I pointed to my forehead. "I think you got me there, too."

Her lips traced a trail to my head, softly nestling over my face.

"Here and here, as well." I pointed to my eyes and then my nose, trying to hold back a smile.

She kissed me again and drew back, arching her eyebrow at me. I pointed to my mouth, pouting slightly.

"Big owie, right here."

She leaned in, her lips brushing mine. I groaned when I felt her tongue sweep across my mouth, its heat leaving a trail of sweet moisture behind. I cupped the back of her neck, holding her face against mine and kissed her back. It began gently. Soft lips and teasing tongues. And then it changed. It became deep. Wanting. Hard.

I sat up, dragging her onto my lap as I took possession of her mouth, kissing and exploring her intensely. My tongue licked and stroked hers as she arched into me, the breathy little sigh I loved, building in her throat as I lavished her. Her hips began moving as she undulated on me, pressing down onto my hardening cock. I broke away from her, kissing my way to her ear. "I want you, Bella. We need to go inside."

She pulled back and looked at me, her small gasps causing little puffs of white in the air around us. Her eyes gleamed at me in the reflection of the light bouncing off the ice. "No."

"No?"

She leaned over and grabbed the blanket. "No. Here."

I gaped at her. "Here?"

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Right here, Edward. You built this rink for fun. Show me some fun on the ice. Now."

"You want me to make love to you outside … on the ice?"

Her smile got wider. "No Edward, I want you to _fuck_ me … outside … on the ice. _Fast._"

I blinked in surprise then lunged forward, grabbing her. I rolled her over on the ice, with the blanket under her. Our mouths met in frenzied, passionate kisses; teeth clashing and biting, tongues stroking and frantic. I pulled the zipper of her jacket down, plunging my hand under her sweater to find warm curves that quivered as I caressed her. Her hands fumbled and found my waistband, dipping inside, wrapping around my erection.

"Fuck, Bella, your hands are freezing."

"So are yours."

"We should stop."

Her hand kept stroking. "No."

I groaned. The cold around me and the sensation of her hand was intense. I could only imagine what it would feel like to bury myself into her heat amidst all the cold. I wanted that. I wanted it _now_.

I pulled back and in one move dragged her heavy sweatpants down, yanking them off one leg right over the skate she was wearing. I left the other one covered for warmth. Mine, I wrenched down below my knees hissing at the cold air as it hit my bare skin. I hovered over her and lifted her hips, surging forward and drove myself deep inside her wet heat, cursing at the overload of stimulus surrounding me.

Warmth and passion.

Cold and ache.

Yearning and need.

Pleading and breathless.

Bella.

Bella arched and moaned and I covered her as much as I could then began moving in short, hard strokes keeping myself as close to her as possible. This was going to be fast. I wanted it fast. With the cold I needed it to be fast. Bella was panting, meeting my thrusts as I pounded into her, my hips swivelling, our flesh crushing together.

It was all too much. I could feel myself starting to lose it, my body shaking in the cold, my cock tightening within Bella. "Are you close, baby?" I panted in her ear.

"Soon … yes … please … ah … God … Edward …" she whimpered as her muscles clamped down. Groaning, my orgasm burst through me and I growled out her name, spilling inside her. Shivering, I looked down at her. She smiled up at me impishly, even though her lips were trembling with cold.

Quickly, I pulled up my sweats, unlaced her skate, yanking it off to pull up her pants before I lifted her onto the bench and removed my skates then carried her into the house. I headed right for the bathroom, turning on the shower before helping her off with the other skate and her clothes. I pushed her into the shower, discarding mine and joining her.

Inside the shower, the warm water pounded down on us as we stood, soaking up the heat. Slowly, my limbs started to feel normal and I pulled Bella into my arms.

"That is not happening again."

She looked up, grinning. "The act itself or the location?"

I smacked her butt with a grin. "Location. Jesus, woman I can't believe I let you talk me into having sex on the ice! I think my ass has frostbite."

"Didn't take much talking, Edward."

I chuckled. No, it hadn't. Her breathless curse and unexpected demand had sealed the deal pretty quickly.

"I can check if you want." She pressed up against me. "When we go to bed I can do a very … thorough examination and make sure you're safe."

My cock twitched. How the hell did she do that?

She pouted up at me. "Besides, I thought that was the point of the rink."

"Me getting frostbite on my ass?"

"No. Having fun. Wielding your big stick like a grinder and scoring a touchdown with your puck bunny." She frowned. "No wait, I mean a goal. You scored a goal, right?"

I blinked at her, as she burst into giggles at what she thought was her clever hockey lingo.

I tried not to laugh; she had no clue. She was utterly adorable, and she was mine.

"You're kinda more like a bender right now, Bella, not a puck bunny. I was never a grinder."

She pressed into me again, making me groan. "Felt like some grinding earlier."

I grinned. "I suppose it did. I was always more of a sniper."

"Is that good?"

"Sure."

"Well, I got you outta your breezers, didn't I?"

I pulled her closer, chuckling. "That you did. I love you, my little bender puck bunny."

She sighed. "Love you, my grinding sniper."

This time I didn't hold back the laughter.

But I did go in for another … touchdown.

* * *

**Naughty Bella! This chapter was inspired by my dear Smusic who is my self proclaimed #1. Her reviews often contain slang from a backyard hockey website and I thought I would use some of the funnier ones. All in good fun. This chapter I was informed also contains MC's favorite line of the whole story - again the funny slang.**

**So anyone else want to check for frostbite on poor Edward? Maybe you'll score a touchdown as well ... LOL**

**Picture prompt on my group page - we now have over 1000 members! Come join us! EdwardEternal's Love of Words! The entire first chapter of my next fic has also been posted there ... and the banner. Little sneak peek!**

**See you on the weekend!**


	27. Chapter 27

I leaned back in the warm water and sighed in contentment. God, I loved Edward's bathtub in his ensuite. Extra-long and deep, it was great to soak in. It had seemed like an unusual thing to find in a bathroom renovated by a man, but Edward had shyly admitted to loving a good, warm soak in a tub; saying he had found it in a warehouse selling off surplus fixtures and had to have it. He insisted, however, the use of bubbles was something that only started since I came into his life. I kept the smile off my face every time I discovered a new bottle on the cabinet he thought I would like.

I also loved the fringe benefits of the tub: relaxed, warm, wet from the tub Edward was extremely snuggly, and we had yet to make it to the bedroom without him becoming very amorous and handsy. The tub, the floor, the countertop and even the door had been used to show me just how affectionate he was feeling.

Yes, I freaking loved Edward's tub.

A few minutes later the door opened and Edward came in, smiling broadly. "The boys are out. Dead to the world." He started pulling his shirt over his head. "Move up, woman. I'm coming in."

Chuckling, I moved forward and he slipped in behind me, pulling me back against his chest tightly. We both breathed a quiet huff of pleasure, enjoying the warm water and being close to each other.

"How did you get them to sleep so early?"

"They were worn out from the day, not to mention me beating them soundly at ping pong—even two against one."

I giggled at the glee in his voice. He loved playing games with the boys. He was like a big kid himself at times.

His voice became quiet. "Did you have a good day, Bella?"

I hugged his arms closer. "I had an amazing day, Edward. The whole month has been… wonderful."

*()*

_And it had. He meant it when he said he wanted us to do things as a family and start our own traditions. He filled our evenings and weekends with activities. The house was decorated, the tree up, shopping done, and the gifts wrapped. We watched movies, while snuggled under the blankets drinking hot chocolate; drove around to see the various neighbourhoods' Christmas lights and gone on every manner of winter activity he could think of. I went on an amazing sleigh ride, been tobogganing, sat bundled up and watched my all boys skate around on the ice, laughing and showing off their moves to impress me. We made snow angels, had snow ball fights and were caught by the boys, on more than one occasion, making out in the snow, which usually caused a heavy deluge of snowballs being thrown at us by them as they laughed. And on the nights I was able to, after the boys were asleep, Edward taught me how to skate. I was still incredibly bad, but I could move forward, albeit slowly, on my own. _

_After finding out Esme wasn't much of a baker, I volunteered to do the sweets. Then after a long conversation between my three boys, of which I was not privy, I was presented with a list from them of their favorites. I had no shortage of volunteers as I mixed and rolled, baked and decorated. All of them were eager to taste test and many hours were spent laughing together in the kitchen, surrounded by good smells, many smiles, as well as thieving fingers. One set of very long ones in particular._

_Today, Edward took us into Toronto. We wandered around the Eaton Centre, then stood and looked in awe at the Swarovski tree glittering in its brilliance. While I stood, unable to move away, he and the boys slipped away and bought me an ornament to hang on our tree, to commemorate our first Christmas together. It now hung glittering on a branch of our first Christmas tree as a new family. _

_Afterward, Edward took us for dim sum, laughing at Jake's reluctance to try the strange looking dumplings and then grinning after he begged for more, once he had tasted them. I was astonished, watching all of them devour the food as quickly as the women pushing the carts could reach them. Of course my boys charmed all of them and received the most attentive service of anyone in the restaurant. I loved watching Edward, Emmett and Jake together. The laughter and the jokes were a constant, but more than ever the love between them all was so tangible you could almost touch it. I knew I felt it whenever I was in Edward's presence, but surrounded by the three of them, I was basking in it._

*()*

"I'm glad you've enjoyed the holiday so far." Edward's soft voice brought me out of my musing.

I looked up at him. "So much, Edward. Jake even asked me when we can go for dim sum again."

"There are a few places slightly closer to home; we'll try another one next month. I'm glad he liked it. Em and I have been going for a few years. I started him early, but Jake will catch up." Edward chuckled. "The way he packed it away today, he'll catch up fast."

He wrapped his hand around mine, lifting it to his mouth for a tender kiss. "It's been an incredible month, Bella. But it's not over. School is on break and you're off. We have 'til after the New Year together. Christmas is in two days and then we can just … chill."

I smiled happily. The small accounting firm where I worked as the office manager, closed every year over Christmas and I had added some extra days with holiday time. I was looking forward to spending it with Edward and the boys.

"As chill as we can be with the two boys."

Edward snickered, his chest rumbling against my back as he laughed. "I already traded a couple days with Alice. And with the rink out back and their friends off school as well, they'll be busy, Bella." His arms tightened and his lips nuzzled my neck. "Speaking of busy …"

A soft moan left my mouth as his tongue stroked my skin, swirling softly in small circles. "I think we should end the day the same way we began it, Bella …"

I shivered.

He'd woken me up with long, dragging swipes of his tongue in my mouth as he tilted my head back; his hand wrapped tightly in my hair as he controlled the kiss and me. He took me from behind, never speaking, his mouth covering mine as I gasped and moaned at his intense, silent passion.

Now I could feel his erection pushed against my back and I pressed down against him, desire filling me as I felt his need, igniting my own for him. His hands held me against him as he slowly rubbed his cock against my wet skin, his low growl reverberating in the quiet room. He lifted me, filling me fast and taking me quickly, his hands and hips guiding me. My arms wrapped around his head, holding his mouth against my skin as I fell apart, gasping and writhing, while he moaned and bucked, finally stilling, one final hiss against my neck as he shuddered.

Slowly he sank beneath the warm water, wrapping his arms around me again. When he spoke his voice was low and still gruff with desire.

"Fuck, I love you, baby."

I shivered at his tone. Then giggling, I glanced up at him. "I love this tub."

I could feel his smile on my wet skin as he chuckle-crooned in my ear, changing the words to Rubber Ducky as he warbled. "Slippery Bella, you make bath time so much fun."

I laughed softly.

God, I loved this man.

*()*

"That's the last of it." Edward smiled as he placed another gift under the tree.

I smiled at him, stifling a yawn. The boys had been wild with excitement all day. Even though Edward had them out on the rink for hours, it was still late when they settled and we got to work on the stockings and putting out the gifts we would open here at his house. "Is there any point even going to bed? I'm sure they'll be up at the crack of dawn."

Edward stood and stretched, walking around the room and snapping off the lights, leaving just the soft glow of the Christmas tree bathing the room. He sat down behind me, pulling me against his chest. "We'll go to bed soon, Bella. I just want to sit here with you and enjoy this moment."

With a sigh I leaned back into him, loving how he surrounded me. His arms held me close, while his lips nuzzled my head as we sat, the music playing quietly, the world around us peaceful and calm, our boys safely asleep in the next room and the two of us together. It was so different to the stark loneliness of the same time last year, and I felt the emotional tears sting my eyes. I blinked, trying to keep them at bay, but they began to fall faster, and before I could stop it, a small sob escaped my lips. Edward shifted, gathering me into his lap and tightening his arms as he held me, cradling me against his chest.

His voice was tender. "Tell me."

"It's just … sometimes," I paused, looking up and letting Edward's gentle, caring face calm me, "I think I'm dreaming all this … that I'll wake up and still be alone."

His arms tightened. "I've got you, Bella. It's okay, baby. You're not alone anymore."

The tears poured faster as he rocked and crooned warm words into my ear, until I settled with a shuddering sigh. I looked up at his loving, concerned gaze. "No more bad memories," he insisted quietly, his fingers wiping the tears off my cheeks.

I nodded. "It was so hard last year, and I felt … so …" My voice trailed off.

He gathered me even closer. "You'll never be alone again, Bella. I won't ever let you go."

I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him passionately, not able to form the words I needed to say. His tongue met mine, warm and giving, telling me, without words, he felt the same way. My hands pulled on his shirt, my entire body wanting to feel his skin on mine. "Make love to me, Edward," I pleaded.

Slowly he lowered me to the rug, hovering over me, his lips barely breaking from mine. "Here, baby?"

"Yes."

He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, and glanced at the tree. "I've wanted to make love to you by the tree since we put it up." His fingers reached down unzipping the hoodie I was wearing, smirking when he saw I had nothing on under it. "You are so lovely in this light, Bella. I love how the colors reflect on your skin."

I pulled him close. "Make me yours, Edward. I need to feel you."

He groaned as his lips met mine.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

*()*

My fingers caressed the cold metal resting against my skin. Edward glanced over, smiling as he watched me, his hand lifting off the steering wheel and clasping mine.

_He slipped his gift around my neck as we laid curled together, wrapped up in a blanket after he had slowly and thoroughly made me his again in the late hours of Christmas Eve. His long fingers settled the double heart necklace against my collarbone as he smiled at me tenderly, watching me look at it. "Edward, it's so beautiful."_

"_Our hearts fit together perfectly, Bella." His fingers traced my cheek. "And they make a beautiful new family. Our family."_

"_Edward …"_

"_You'll never be alone again, baby. We have each other now."_

His words were the best present of all, and I smiled remembering them. I squeezed his hand as we pulled into his parents' driveway.

Part two of the day was about to begin.

*()*

Alice and I sat grinning as we watched all our boys tear open their gifts. It took the younger boys a few seconds longer to catch on to what the envelopes contained and by then we'd already been attacked by the older ones. Edward's lips were firm and passionate against mine as he thanked me. "The new skates earlier were enough, Bella, but this … this is awesome!"

Jake and Emmett joined the love fest and I gasped for air as they all hugged me, laughing and exclaiming over their gift. I caught Alice's eye and we shared a grin. A day long hockey camp with the local NHL team had been a stroke of luck when I found it. They would get to skate and learn from the team members, eat lunch with them and tour the locker room, no doubt collecting autographs and making great memories for all of them. Alice and I planned a girls' day at the local spa while they were gone on their NHL adventure.

Edward sat back. "Nothing could top that gift, Bella. Nothing."

Emmett and Jake grinned at each other. "You haven't opened ours yet!" Emmett leaned down and carried a large box to Edward. "This is for you and Bella. Aunty A helped us."

Alice grinned over at us, winking and shrugging. Curious, I helped Edward open the large box and then began to smile. Inside were two sets of adult onesies, complete with the attached feet. They were labelled 'His' and 'Hers' and I stood up holding mine against me. Edward laughed as he did the same. He grinned as he looked at me and then the boys. "Um … thanks, guys!"

They grinned widely. "We thought it would help," Emmett explained.

"Help?"

They nodded. "You know how you always have to snuggle with Mom on the couch and you're always wrapped around her in the kitchen and stuff …" Jake shrugged.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "You said you _had_ to because she's always so cold, and then you get cold so you have to hug her more to get warm. So now you can be warm and you won't have to hug her all the time."

Edward looked at me, his lips quirking. "Huh. I never thought of that. What great thinking, guys." He turned to me. "Right, Bella?"

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Had to?"

"I, ah …" He shrugged. "They asked me at a weak moment, Bella!"

Everyone laughed as I hugged the boys. "They are perfect, guys. I'll wear mine all the time. Your dad won't have to worry about keeping me warm … at all!" I gave him a pointed look.

Beside me Edward groaned.

I looked over at Alice, grinning.

I'd be getting really warm later. Of that I had no doubt.

*()*

I kissed Jake's head as I tucked him in. Emmett was already out like a light, and I was pretty sure Edward was in a turkey coma on the couch. Jake smiled up at me sleepily. "I had the best Christmas ever, Mom."

I returned his smile, running my hand through his hair. "Me too, Jake."

The day had been filled with so much laughter, teasing, great food and love. With Edward and his family love was always liberally scattered into everything they did and given freely to everyone around them. It was even reflected in the gifts they exchanged; nothing was over the top or extravagant, but rather thoughtful, meaningful gifts; chosen for each person with care.

"I'm glad we're part of Edward's family now." His hand reached up and touched the sparkling necklace at my neck. "I like Edward, Mom. I like them all." He looked at me in earnest. "A lot."

"I know Jake, they love you."

"And you? They love you too?"

I nodded.

He leaned up, and I met him halfway to hear what he needed to say. "Can I tell Edward I love him?"

I bit my lip, trying not to cry at his quiet words. "Whenever you're ready, he'd like to hear that, Jake. I know how much he loves you."

He settled back on his pillow. "Good."

"Night, sweetheart."

"Night, Mom."

*()*

I smiled down at Edward, who was indeed passed out on the couch. Moving into the kitchen, I put away the leftovers Esme had given us, pleased at how at home I was in his kitchen. I stood looking out the window at the rink in the back, a fresh layer of snow on top of the ice. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against my favorite, firm chest. "Need another lesson, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm good."

"Jake is gonna be so excited tomorrow."

I chuckled. "As long as I don't fall or take someone else out."

Edward turned me in his arms. "I won't let go of your hand, Bella. If you're nervous, I'll hold you up. But you'll be great. You've done very well."

"I had a good teacher." I smiled at him, chuckling over the fact he still had his Santa cap perched on his head.

"Good student."

I laughed. "Hardly, but I can shuffle around."

He grinned down at me. "You'll be fine." He smothered a yawn.

I cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss him, tugging on his cap. "Come on, Santa, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

He drew back, shaking his head. "I don't want the Santa job, Bella. I think it's the worst job in the world. The drawbacks are awful."

We walked into the bedroom and I frowned at him as he shut the door. "Drawbacks?"

He nodded.

"What kind of drawbacks? You only work one day a year, kids love you and you can eat whatever you want 'cause you _supposed_ to be fat and jolly. Sounds like a good gig to me."

He stared at me wide-eyed, trying to look serious, but his lips were quirking up into a smile. "That poor fucker only comes once a year."

I gaped at him before I burst out laughing, clapping a hand over my mouth to stifle the noise.

Edward grinned as I backed away from him. He advanced slowly, pulling his shirt over his head; his eyes darkening as he steered me toward his large, very comfortable bed, his cap remaining firmly on his head.

"Me … and my firm chest would … _explode_, Bella."

Then grinning, he tackled me onto the mattress. "But since I helped him out today, I think maybe a little reward is in order… Wouldn't you agree?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, still laughing. "You are incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"So much, Edward."

He winked. "Then let's role play and for today, and today _only,_ I will be Santa. It is my day to … come … after all. I should take advantage."

"And I'm Mrs. Claus?"

His lips were close to my ear. "Unless I can persuade you to be my naughty little elf, Bella?"

I wrapped my hands around his hardening erection and Edward groaned. "Maybe Santa would like it if I, um … licked his peppermint stick?"

"Oh, God … Bella ... you _are _a naughty elf!"

I started kissing my way down his warm, firm chest.

"Ho, ho, ho, Santa."

* * *

_**Hello Santa...**_

**Midnight's red pen exploded on this chapter. Any mistakes I missed are mine. **

**Bella's necklace and the onesies on posted on my group page. EdwardEternal's Love of Words.**

**Thank you for reading... I love having you with me. **

** I have an entry in the Dirty Talking Edward contest. Check it out. Lots of naughty stories up. **

**See you mid-week.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please forgive any errors. Am posting this on three hours of sleep and a headache. Any errors are mine not my beta's.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella looked around nervously. The boys were already on the ice, and I sat watching them have fun; thinking I was going to sit with Bella for a bit and keep her calm, before joining them. I finished tightening the laces and smiled up at her encouragingly. "You won't fall, Bella. I won't let you fall. Just try and relax, and remember to find your balance, baby."

She nodded and smiled, although her fingers never ceased playing with the hem of her sweater. I shook my head at her. She so wanted Jake to be proud of her. But what she didn't realize was he already was proud, and even if she went out on the ice and fell a hundred times he still would be, because she tried. The same way she taught him to keep trying when he failed to get a question right on his homework, or tried something else new and challenging for the first time; as long as he kept trying, that was all that mattered. I also knew nobody here would laugh at her. They might laugh _with_ her, but not at her. I only hoped she could figure that out.

Reaching up, I covered her hands in mine and squeezed them. She looked down at me, blinking and nervous, and unable to help myself I leaned up and kissed her. I only meant to show her my support, but as soon as our lips touched I forgot about everything around me; the people on the ice and why we were here, losing myself to her sweetness. When I pulled back, we were both flushed, and I grinned cheekily at her. "Ready now?"

She nodded, and gripping her hand, I led her to the ice.

*()*

"Mom! You're skating! That's awesome!"

Bella laughed at Jake's enthusiasm. "I'm not sure you'd call it actually skating, Jake, but I'm upright and on skates."

He grinned and flung his arms around her. I tightened my grip on her hand when I felt the slight wobble. When she felt steady I let go, wanting her to relax on her skates and find her balance again. Once she did, she would be fine. "Did you teach her, Edward?"

"She wanted to surprise you, Jake."

Bella's cheeks were pink as she looked at him. "I wanted to be able to skate with my boys today."

Emmett grinned. "We get to skate with the prettiest mom here."

I chuckled as Bella's cheeks darkened further, then smiled as I watched both Em and Jake take her hand and the three of them began to skate. Slowly. They were being very patient with her instead of their usual darting around the ice. She turned and looked back, and I joined them, grabbing onto Em's hand.

As I looked around the rink I realized for the first time ever, it wasn't just Em and I on our own. We were part of a family now. Our family. We always enjoyed the skate before, but it had only been the two of us, joining with Alice and her clan. Now I was here with my own family. My Bella and her Jake; who I had come to love like my own son. I looked over and caught Bella's eye and knew she was thinking the same thing.

Grinning with sudden happiness, I pulled on Em's hand. I needed to touch Bella right now. "Switch, bud."

He laughed and let go of me and I moved behind Bella as he released her hand to mine carefully. I pulled her against me, wrapping my arm around her waist and grabbing Em's hand back. I felt her relax a little when she knew she wasn't going to fall now for sure. I had her.

The boys looked at us and then each other, grinning. I glanced down at Bella to see her smiling up at me. I winked at her. "Okay?"

Her arm tightened around my waist. "I'm more than okay."

I laughed. "Hold tight then, baby. Pick it up, boys."

*()*

I grinned over at Bella who was taking a break from the ice. We had skated the whole rink a few times and she enjoyed her fast tour around the ice, her hand gripping my coat tightly, knowing she safe and I wouldn't let her fall. Afterward, I had stood, smiling as I watched her skate far more slowly, holding tight to both Jake and Emmett's hands. They were both incredibly patient with her and the sight of the three of them filled my heart with warmth.

Now I was skating with them, the three of us having our own little contests on the ice, while she took a breather and had some hot chocolate with Alice and my mom. Both Dad and Jasper had been here, but left for shifts at the hospital so other families could enjoy some holiday time together.

A shout of laughter had me look over and I skated toward the far side of the rink where the sound was coming from. Michael and Sam were on the ice, trying to encourage Jess to join them, who apparently was an even worse skater than Bella. He was clutching the boards, refusing to let go and Bella was standing beside him holding out her hand in encouragement. This had disaster written all over it. Sure enough, before I could make it over, Jess grabbed Bella's hand, his imbalance pulling him forward, causing her already unsteady feet to slip out and the two of them went down in a flurry of arms and legs on the ice. When I reached them I sank to my knees, grabbing at Bella, who was lying there, her arm over her face. I pulled her arm back unsure what I would see, but was relieved when her eyes opened full of mirth. "I fell, Edward. I don't think I should be allowed on the ice on my own," she chuckled. "I guess I'm not good enough to help others quite yet."

Beside her, Michael groaned. "I knew I should have put a warning label on you, Jess. You took out the coach's girl."

Bella struggled to sit up, so I wrapped my arm around her. "You okay, baby?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "You all right, Jess?"

He sat up, grinning. "Good thing my ass is so padded. Only thing hurt is my pride."

We all laughed, and I helped Bella back up on her feet, pulling her into my side. I noticed a small grimace of pain cross her face and I tightened my arm. She looked at me, shaking her head and I knew she didn't want to draw attention to whatever was causing her discomfort. Michael and Sam helped Jess stand and with a huge sigh he grabbed the top of the boards again. "I tried. I'm done," he announced dramatically. "I already took out one person so I've met my quota. I'm going back to the stands." He waved at Sam and Michael. "You skate. I'll cheer."

Michael wrapped his arm around Jess and helped him back to the stands before joining Sam on the ice. He smiled at Bella. "Sorry, my friend. He just can't get the hang of skating. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm good, Michael." She waved him off. "Edward and I are gonna have one last turn around the ice, and then I'll join Jess."

I pushed off, holding her close. I could feel her favoring her one ankle, so I adjusted my stance slightly to help her take the weight off it. Wordlessly I skated slowly and when we got to the entrance close to the locker room, guided her off the ice and as soon as we were out of sight, scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the locker room. I set her down on the table and leaned over to unlace her skates. Her right foot was already swelling, and gently I turned it, testing the injury. "It's just twisted," she assured me. "It's not bad at all. But I think I am done skating today."

I shook my head. "Sorry, baby. I promised you I wouldn't let you fall."

She laughed. "You were across the ice, Edward. I should have known better than to try and hold up a man who was as unsteady on his feet as me."

I chuckled with her, kissing her cheek. "Far more unsteady than you, Bella. You looked like a pro beside him … well, until you went down." I frowned. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Okay then." I reached under the table and grabbed a tensor bandage and wrapped up her ankle tightly. Luckily, we had put our stuff in the room so I tucked her feet into her boots, grateful she hadn't worn heels. "Can you walk?"

She stood up and tested her foot. Her gait was fairly normal when she moved slowly. "I'll just go sit in the stands 'til you're done."

"You should get that ankle up. I'll go get the boys."

"No, Edward, please. They are having so much fun. Let them enjoy themselves. Just for a while longer."

I huffed. She always put everyone ahead of herself. "Only for a little longer."

Her smile was brilliant, and unable to resist her, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her warmly, groaning as I tasted her sweetness. "Then we're going home and the foot goes up." I grinned. "In fact, I think a late afternoon nap is in order."

Her soft sigh made my cock twitch. "If you insist, Edward."

My lips ghosted her skin. "Oh, I insist, baby. You and me, your foot up, my bed; naptime."

"The boys?"

I winked at her. "Thank God for new video games. They will be in heaven." I nipped her earlobe. "That's where I plan to be. Buried in my own heaven."

She whimpered.

*()*

"Edward?"

"Over here, Bella," I called as I dug around at the back of the garage. I knew Emmett had a couple other hockey sticks in here somewhere. The three of us were playing around on the ice and his stick had broken. I turned and frowned at her. "You should be sitting."

She shook her head. "My ankle is fine, Edward. I've sat around for two days. The swelling is gone. I think the daily naps are done."

I had to hide my grin. We had been fussing over her and I knew her patience was coming to an end with it. I also knew her foot was getting better; I just liked to take care of her.

"Well, that's a damn shame. I think I need to check it out myself before we jump to conclusions, though."

She laughed. "The boys want cocoa so I'm going to go and make some. You want a cup?"

"With marshmallows?" I grinned as I found the stick I wanted and grabbed it, walking over to her.

"Like I would serve it to you without?" She rolled her eyes at me, chuckling and I pulled her up against me. Her knitted cap was pulled down low on her head, the scarf around her neck wrapped tightly against the cold, and all I could see were her rosy cheeks and the tip of her nose as she gazed up at me, her eyes sparkling in the light. Using my finger I pulled the scarf down and ghosted her lips with mine. I only meant to kiss her once, but as soon as I heard her breathy little sigh and felt her hands reach around my neck I was a goner. I could never resist her. Ever.

With a low groan I kissed her again, deeper, wrapping both arms around her, the stick I was holding falling to the garage floor with a clatter we both ignored. My hand reached up and pulled her cap off, burying itself into her thick hair as I tilted her face, needing to be closer, wanting more of her taste as I loved her with my mouth.

"Dad!"

Startled, I pulled away, blinking at the frowning face of my son, who was regarding us with an impatient expression. "My stick?"

"Oh, um, yeah." I bent down and grabbed it. "Bella had something in her eye … I was helping her get it out." I walked over and handed him the stick. He looked at me like I was crazy, then shook his head and snorted as he walked away.

Behind me, Bella snorted as well.

"Something in my eye, Edward?"

I turned and looked at her, shrugging. "It's kind of dim in here. I thought he might buy it. I'm pretty sure that was not on the agreed list of acceptable kissing."

She giggled. "Nope. But I don't think the eye thing worked either. Nice try, though." She looked around curiously. "What's under all the tarps?"

"Cupboards."

"Cupboards?"

I nodded and reached over to pull one of the tarps away on the pile. "I usually take a renovation job or two in the summer, when school is out. Last year I did a retirement center's kitchen and as part of the agreement I took the cupboards. I thought I could use them when I did my kitchen. I haven't figured out what ones I could use yet, but there is a lot of them."

Bella knelt and looked at them. "Wow, some retirement center. These are gorgeous."

"It was quite something. They are all solid maple. I couldn't stand the thought of pulling them down and dumping them. They just need some clean up and new hardware. They're in great shape."

"I can help you with that. I'm good at clean up."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Do you have a list of what cupboards you have? Maybe I could help you figure out what ones you can use."

I looked at her, gnawing at the inside of my cheek; an idea I'd been having taking shape as I stood there. "You know, Bella, the best investment you can make for the resale of your house is a new bath or kitchen."

"I've heard that." She frowned at me. "Are you planning on selling your house, Edward?"

I stepped toward her, taking her hand, my thumb tracing over the soft skin. "The ones in my kitchen are pretty nice as well, Bella. Maybe if we take those out and install these, we could put mine into your house. If we added in new counters and a floor, it would be a whole new kitchen." I paused. "With me doing the work, it wouldn't cost much and it would be great for resale value."

Her eyes widened when she realized what I was saying. "I told you I wouldn't wait long to start asking."

"It's only been a few months." Her voice was nervous.

"I know."

"What if …"

I shook my head. "That is _not_ going to happen." My voice dropped. "I love you, Bella. You love me. We want a life together." My arm swept in the direction of the cupboards. "This will take planning and time. Especially to do both kitchens. While we do yours, you can stay here. While we do mine, we'll stay at your place. Then when it's all done we can settle in here. All of us. You like the house, right?"

She nodded.

"It's big enough for us … and to grow if we want. I can add a couple bedrooms downstairs for the boys. They'd love that. You can make it a home for us."

"Edward …" She bit her lip. "I don't know what to say right now. I need to think and to talk to Jake. I have to know what he thinks about this idea."

"I know, but please think about it. That's all I'm asking. I want you here, Bella. Both of you. I can't even stand the thought of you going back to your place after the holidays."

"I don't want to either, but we have to … for now," she admitted quietly.

"For now. Will you think about it?"

She hesitated, her hand clutching mine. "Yes." She paused. "We really need to talk it all through, though, between us, as well as the boys."

I pulled her into my arms. "We'll talk as much as you want. We'll talk to the boys. We'll figure it all out. But in the meantime … we can work on this, okay?" I nodded toward the cupboards.

Her head tilted back. "Okay."

I kissed her. Hard. "Now I think you said something about cocoa?" I winked at her. "And a nap?"

She pushed me away, chuckling. She paused at the door and turned to look at me. "I own my townhouse, you know, Edward. Out right."

"Okay."

"I bought a place I could afford and put all the rest of the divorce settlement money in the bank for Jake's education. I live within my paycheque. I haven't touched Williams's support payments or my nestegg. It was all I had in case I lost my job or something. I had to be able to look after us."

"You're a smart woman, Bella."

"We'd have to figure all that out."

"We will. I bought this place for much the same reason." I smiled gently at her. "If we want this, we will figure it all out, Bella. Together." I paused. "Maybe we can look after each other now."

She paused, her hand on the door. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Get me the list of the cupboards, okay?"

My smile couldn't get any wider. "I will. I'll do it right now."

Her soft blush and beautiful smile said it all.

* * *

**So Jess is worse than Bella on skates. Not a good thing. **

**I'd say things are moving... along. **

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter up on the weekend. **

**FYI if we were friends on Facebook, my account was deleted. I am it seems in violation of their rules as EE is not my real name. Come find me again under Melanie L Moreland. **


	29. Chapter 29

**So I have been told you may need a Kleenex. And according to my beta, something hard to beat someone in this chapter. Just passing that along. **

* * *

I smiled as I watched my boys skating around the ice, warming up for the next part of the game. Now the holidays were over they were back at school and hockey had resumed, our life had fallen into a rhythm. Weekends we spent together, usually at Edward's. Weeknights the four of us often had dinner, the boys doing their homework, or if we were at Edward's, playing on the ice, but our nights were spent at our own homes. I missed Edward's warmth beside me, but we agreed this was the best way—for now. We were still playing around with the kitchen projects, both his and mine, and I loved knowing one day 'his' would be 'ours' and all our nights would be together. Jake had been more than enthusiastic when we had talked about moving in with Edward and Emmett. His only problem was it wasn't happening fast enough. His thoughts were echoed by Emmett when the four of us had sat down to discuss it as a family. But they were both thrilled and looking forward to the day we would all be together on a permanent basis. I smiled as I thought about the joy I saw on all their faces that day.

"Isabella."

I looked away from watching the boys on the ice, startled. "William?"

He stood looking at me, a frown on his face, his stance straight and unyielding. My first thought was how out of place he seemed here, his manner almost snobbish as he regarded me. My second thought was panic. "What are you doing here? Does Jake know you're here?" My eyes darted to the ice where Jake was still doing drills with Edward and the other coaches before the second half of the game started.

"No. I thought I would surprise him."

"Why?"

"Can't a man come see his son play hockey, Isabella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not like you've been around much for Jake, William. You can't blame me for being surprised to see you. How did you even know he was here?"

He shrugged, ignoring the first part of my statement. "A mutual acquaintance mentioned his son had played against Jacob's team. I looked the schedule up online."

I pursed my lips. "You should have called. I'm not sure how Jake will feel about you being here without knowing."

"I'm sure Jacob will be fine with it, Isabella."

"Bella."

"What?"

"I prefer Bella now." I paused realizing I always had, but he had always insisted on calling me Isabella. I shook my head. "And he prefers Jake."

William waved his hand dismissively. "I dislike nicknames, Isabella. You know this."

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the ice. I wasn't sure how Jake was going to react, but I had nothing to say to William that wouldn't turn into an argument so I decided to ignore him, hoping he would take the hint and move away. I felt the bench shift under me and I rolled my eyes knowing he had sat down beside me. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "There are lots of empty rows," I said pointedly, shifting away from him.

"I thought perhaps we could talk."

I looked around, wondering where Alice was; she never missed a game. I had hoped she would show up even though the game was well underway. Of all days, today had to be the day she wasn't here? Every other game she was right here beside me, talking away, and the day my ex shows up she was nowhere to be found? I stifled a groan as I turned to look at William.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about. Our lawyers said it all for us, William. And, your silence since then has said it all to Jake. Go sit somewhere else."

"No."

I stood up. "Then I will."

His hand shot out, gripping my arm tightly. "Isabella. Please. I want to talk to you about Jake."

"Let go of me."

He released my arm and I sat down heavily. "Don't touch me again."

He nodded silently, his eyes drifting past me to the ice where the game had started. Turning I watched Jake skating around, thinking how much he had improved on his skates since Edward began coaching him.

Edward.

My eyes drifted over to the bench, finding his tall figure easily. I wondered how he was going to react to finding William here. He was highly protective of both me and Jake and I had a feeling this was not going to be very pleasant. With a sigh I turned back to my ex-husband. "What about Jake, William?"

"I would like to try and rebuild my relationship with him. I know I have been rather … lax."

"Lax? You haven't contacted him in months, William. You haven't seen him since the day you walked out on us. And that was well over a year and a half ago." My voice became even more sarcastic. "It was so nice of you to mail him a Christmas card and a cheque. Such a thoughtful, loving gesture on your part." I didn't tell him how Jake had looked at the cheque, shrugged and informed me he wasn't putting it in the bank as the card instructed; instead he took us all out to dinner, his treat, and then he and Emmett had picked out a new video game with the rest. I had simply allowed him to do it. The money was supposedly a gift and his to do with what he wanted, after all.

"I've been … busy, Isabella."

I shook my head. "Busy being selfish."

"That's your opinion. The point is I want to see my son."

I took in a deep breath. "That isn't up to you."

"I realize you have full custody, Isabella. I'm happy to go back to court and get that changed."

My eyes widened as I looked at him, panic suddenly flowing my system. He was going to try and take Jake away from me?

He ignored my horrified stare, his eyes on the ice as he spoke calmly. "I don't want to do that. But I want to see my son."

"Why?" I breathed, trying to tamp down my panic, my hands fisting into my legs so hard I was sure I would leave bruises.

"He's my son."

Around us, there was a cheer and looking I saw Jake skating furiously down the ice trying to catch up with the player in control of the puck. Suddenly William stood up bellowing loudly. "Take him, Jacob! Nail him into the boards and get the puck! Hit him!" I watched in horror as both Jake and Edward's heads snapped in the direction of where William was standing. Other parents turned to look as I reached over and tugged his jacket sleeve, embarrassed by his actions. "Sit down!"

I saw Edward skate over to Jake and speak to him, placing his hand on Jake's slumped shoulder and guiding him back to the bench. I could feel Edward's eyes staring up at me in the stands and I knew he was aware now who was sitting beside me.

He sat down, muttering his disgust. "What kind of team do you have him on? He should have taken that kid out."

I gaped at him. "He's a child, William. He is here to learn how to play the game and have fun – not to 'take out' other children."

He glowered at me. "We need to put him in a different league. One that will teach him the real way to play the game of hockey."

I was getting angry now. "No. _We_ don't need to do anything. He's happy here. He likes his team. And his coaches. He is staying here."

His tone was dismissive. "We'll discuss this later."

I shut my eyes and drew in a deep breath. Turning, I glared at William. "No. _We_ will not discuss this_ later_. You have no say in this … period. You can't just walk back into his life after months of nothing, and change things again, William. I make the decisions on Jake's behalf now. He is happy here and this is where he stays." I glared at him. "End … of … discussion."

He huffed angrily, but was silent for a minute. The buzzer sounded letting me know there was only a few minutes left.

He spoke up suddenly. "The custody agreement gives me visitation rights."

I sighed wearily. "Which you haven't used. Not once. I'm asking you again, William. Why?"

"I miss my family."

My jaw went lax from shock. "We're not your family now, William. You walked out on us."

"You could be again."

I stared at him unable to believe what he had just said. He shifted closer. "I want my son back … and my wife."

There were no words as I gaped at him. I looked around, not able to believe we were having this conversation in a hockey rink, while my son and my boyfriend were skating below us. I looked at William closely, realizing he didn't look as relaxed as he seemed to want me to believe.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Where's Leah, William?"

"We aren't together anymore. I, ah, I broke it off," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the ice.

Fury tore through me. "You liar," I hissed. "You complete and utter asshole. She dumped you didn't she? She realized what a pompous, cold-hearted jerk you are and she left you." I could feel myself start shaking. "So you thought you'd just come back and start over again with Jake and I; is that it? That I'd be the forgiving little wife like I always was and take you back?"

His eyes glanced my way and he shifted. "We were good together, Isabella."

The laugh that came out of my throat was strangled. "No. I was good for you. I didn't realize how bad you were for me until you weren't in my life, William. How you kept me from living with all of your rules and rigid standards. How your attitude affected our son."

I stood up, my legs trembling, my anger tearing at my stomach. "You have no morals, do you? Your little girlfriend dumped you so you thought you'd come back and fuck up Jake's life again? And what happens to Jake when you find another little bimbo willing to take you? You'll just walk away again and break his heart all over?" I shook my head as I leaned down. "Not happening, William. I wouldn't take you back for all the money in the world."

He glowered up at me. "I still want to see Jacob."

"I will talk to _my_ son. If _he _wants to see _you_, I won't stop him. But if he says no, I will spend every last penny I have fighting you on it."

"He'll want to see me." His eyes narrowed. "Unless of course you've poisoned his mind against me."

"You did that yourself," I spat.

Turning, I hurried down the steps, clutching the handrail to stop myself from falling. The game was over and I knew I needed to get to Jake before William found him. I didn't want to see him anymore upset than I knew this was going to make him.

I made it to the first floor and saw Edward hurrying across the lobby, still in his jersey. Just the sight of his concerned face brought the tears I was fighting to the surface and I stumbled into his outstretched arms, sighing as they closed around me tightly.

"Bella, what happened?"

"William …" I whispered, fighting to get control. "Jake …"

"He's in the locker room, Bella. He's confused, but he's fine. I have you, Bella." He pressed his lips to my head. "Did he hurt you, baby?"

"No."

He pulled back, keeping his hands on my arms, stroking them in small circles of comfort. "Why is he here?"

"I'm here to see my son."

Edward turned to face William, his arm going around me protectively. People were watching the scene play out, some openly, while others moved on, taking their children around us quietly. William stared at us, his eyes angry as he glared.

"Well, how nice. You and the hockey coach."

"Don't talk to her that way." Edward's voice was cold.

William smirked and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jacob's father. William Black."

Edward ignored his outstretched hand. "I'm aware of who you are."

William smirked again. "Ah, my son had been talking about me I see."

Edward shook his head. "No. He rarely mentions you."

William's face flushed. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here."

Gasping, I turned and saw Jake standing behind us, Emmett at his side.

William smiled coldly. "Jacob. Good to see you, son. Come give your dad a hug."

Jake stood still, not moving a muscle, just staring at him. He finally looked over at me, unsure what to do. I cleared my throat and tried to smile reassuringly at him. "Your dad, ah, came to see you Jake. Say hello."

Jake looked at William balefully. "Hi."

William frowned. "Not much of a greeting. Is that what they're teaching you at hockey these days for manners? I noticed the coaching wasn't very effective on the ice. Apparently not off it either."

Edward stiffened. "From your bellowing in the stands, I assume you would like to see more hitting Mr. Black? More physical contact?"

"It teaches them more about the reality of the game, yes."

"So you want to encourage that aspect?"

"It would toughen them up."

Edward's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped. "You want to expose your son to possible injury, Mr. Black? To, as you say, toughen him up? That's what you want to teach your son?"

"You're taking my words out of context. You have no idea what I want to teach my son." His voice became taunting. "Maybe I should apply to the committee to become a coach here. Maybe a different approach would improve the team." He looked over at Jake. "How about that, Jacob? I'll come and coach you. Make you better."

Jake stepped forward between us, placing himself in front of Edward. Edward's arm tightened around me, his free hand lifting to sit on Jake's shoulder. Jake's hand clasped mine tightly and I saw him slip his other one up under Edward's larger one. I watched his fingers flex over Jake's in silent comfort. Emmett slipped in beside me and I wrapped my free arm around him, the four of us a united front to the man standing glaring at us. Jake's voice was strong when he spoke. "I like my team. I don't care if we win or lose. I just like playing."

William's eyes narrowed as he took in Edward's protective stance with the two of us. "Perhaps I can help change your attitude."

Edward spoke up. "Only parents and guardians are allowed to coach the teams, Mr. Black."

"How convenient. I'm Jacob's father," he sneered.

Edward shook his head. "According to the registrations sheets, Bella Black is listed as his sole parent and guardian. Your name is not listed anywhere."

"I have to be."

"No."

"What about an emergency?"

I spoke up quietly. "Edward is listed as the emergency contact, William."

His eyes blazed at me. He turned to Jacob. "Let's go and have something to eat, Jacob. Just you and me. We can talk."

I held my breath. Jake looked at me, his eyes filled with confusion. I forced myself to speak. "You can go if you want to, sweetheart. It's okay."

"You heard your mother. Get your coat."

I felt Edward move slightly, and then Jake spoke up. "Not today."

"Pardon me?"

"Em and I are going for pizza with Mom and Edward."

William's eyes narrowed. "Jacob, get your coat."

I stepped forward, shaking my head. "He said no, William."

He stared at me for a minute. "I was serious earlier, Isabella."

I drew in a shaky breath. "He said no. I won't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"I don't want to go today. Maybe another time," Jake's voice was shaking.

William's voice was cold. "You either come today or not at all, Jacob."

I gasped at his threat. Beside me I could feel Jake gripping Edward's hand even tighter. "Bye then ..."

William turned and stormed out of the arena. I felt Edward pull me back and wrap his arms around both me and Jake, who had turned into me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. We stood silently for a minute, then Edward moved and hunched down on his legs. "You okay, Jake?" he asked, his hand gently stroking Jake's head.

"Yeah."

Jake pulled out of my arms and looked around, clearly uncomfortable at the scene his father had just caused. "Hey," Edward called softly.

Jake looked at him.

"It doesn't matter right? What other people think … it doesn't matter."

Jake nodded and huffed out a sigh. "He embarrassed me. He was being an ass," he muttered, his eyes downcast so I couldn't chide him for his language.

Emmett flung his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, dude. He was."

I tried not to smile at the two of them. I looked at Edward who winked at me, resting his hands on their shoulders. "Enough guys. Let's go get pizza and then we can sit and talk, okay?"

Emmett grinned. "See Jake? Your new dad is way cooler. Aren't you glad I shared him?"

Jake looked up at Edward and smiled. "Yeah. My new one _is_ way cooler. Thanks, Edward." He flung his arms around Edward who dropped his head and spoke quietly to him, and I knew he was telling him how he felt. Jake looked up at him, his eyes shining, and I heard his low, "I love you too, Edward. _You _are my dad now."

Edward's voice was thick. "Anything you need, Jake. I'm here for you—anytime. You and your mom belong to me now." He pulled Jake into his arms and they stood together, Edward holding him tight. I could see the emotion playing across Edward's face at Jake's gruff but heartfelt words. I wrapped my arm around Emmett, biting my lip as I watched Edward heal my son yet again with his love.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes bright. "I'll do anything for my family. Anything."

I knew he would.

* * *

**So... yeah. He is back. Nobody is very happy about it. But they have Edward now. They are his family. So... hold tight, okay? See you mid week!**


	30. Chapter 30

I was so upset I couldn't even drive, so we took Edward's car to our favorite pizza place. The entire drive his hand was wrapped around mine. I could feel his concerned glances my way as I struggled to remain calm in front of the boys.

When we arrived at the restaurant I excused myself and went to the washroom, splashing cold water on my face and taking in some deep breaths before making my way to the booth. When I arrived Edward was alone and he held out his hand, pulling me down next to him.

"The boys?"

He kissed my head. "They're in the game room with a pocket full of tokens. I ordered lunch." He pushed the glass of wine on the table toward me, his voice warm. "Have a sip and relax. Tell me what happened." His arm tightened. "We'll work on this together, Bella."

I sighed and picked up my glass. I told him everything William had said, including how threatened I felt. His hands tightened on his glass when he heard of the implied threats William had uttered. "He doesn't have a hope in hell of getting Jake back."

"He has visitation rights already. He simply hasn't used them. He has more money to fight it, if he really wanted, Edward, and a really good lawyer." My voice caught as I remembered just how good. "What am I going to do? I can't …" I swallowed as my throat became too thick to talk.

His fingers lifted my chin, his eyes bright with anger and determination. "Not going to happen, Bella. I won't let that selfish bastard break up our family. Jake is happy. Any judge in their right mind will see that. We'll fight this. We'll fight it together." He pulled me close. "I won't lose you — either of you."

I buried my head in his chest breathing him in. His arms were like a steel cage around me, his very presence comforting. As always, he was my calm in the storm. "I'm scared, Edward."

"No, Bella. Don't be scared. It's not going to happen. I promise." His lips nuzzled my head, and his voice was shaky. "I love Jake, Bella." He paused and I looked up to see the struggle as he kept his emotions in check. "We're a family. We belong together."

I nodded. We did belong together. He smiled down at me. "My heart almost exploded when he said he loved me, Bella. I know those words don't come easily for him. I'm holding onto those words right now. That's what I'm fighting for. Him and you." One long tear slid down his cheek. "Nothing and nobody is hurting my family. Understand?"

"I love you," I whispered, gently wiping away the wetness on his cheek.

He pulled me closer. "I love you, Bella."

We sat wrapped around each other, drawing strength from our closeness. Edward kissed the top of my head again. "The pizza is coming. I'll go get the boys. I need you to stay calm and after lunch I'll make some calls. We'll be ready if he tries anything, okay?" He lifted my head. "Please, baby, stay calm. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

He smiled. "Good." He glanced over as the pizza arrived. "Ah, great. Lunch. Thank you."

"Is everything okay here?" Our favorite waitress asked, concerned. I knew we both looked worried.

"Yeah, Lauren, it's fine. Thanks," he replied calmly.

"It will be," he whispered in my ear as he went to get the boys. "I promise."

My body shuddered as I sighed.

I wanted to believe him.

*()*

The papers arrived on Thursday. They were delivered by hand and as soon as I saw the envelope, my stomach dropped. I sat at my desk reading the forms; tears dripping down my face.

William was formally requesting joint custody. When he left us, there had been silence and neglect for months prior to his sudden appearance the past weekend. He hadn't even contacted me to try and arrange a visit with Jake; instead he had decided to go for the jugular and change the custody agreement. He wanted to take Jake away from me.

I shook my head at the burning question: why? Why now?

When we were married, he had never been a great father. But now that I was with Edward and saw the way he was with both Emmett and Jake, I knew what a real, loving father was supposed to be. I saw how a child should be treated by his father. I saw it daily with Edward and the boys. His love for them literally overflowed when he was in the same room as they were. He shared his laughter and love so freely; all his actions and thoughts were so filled with a sense of family it made my heart ache. Seeing Jake blossom with Edward was such a gift. I had never known Jake to be happier. I had never been happier or felt more loved.

Why was William doing this?

In desperation I called Alice, asking if she could pick up the boys. I needed to see Edward alone; I didn't want the boys to see me like this: upset, confused, angry. I knew he would help me figure out what to do. Alice assured me not to worry; she would get both the boys and send Edward straight home after school was done. She knew the situation with William and quietly told me she was behind me; that her entire family was behind me and would help us through this mess. I hung up the phone grateful for her friendship and the fact I had all the Cullens in my life.

I drove to Edward's house, trying to keep my emotions in check. As soon as I pulled up out front, he was beside my door, dragging me into his arms and I let go, winding my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but carried me into the house, holding me as I cried. I felt my boots being tugged off and my coat dragged away, and then he pulled me back against his chest, holding and soothing me as the tears flowed. He whispered tender, hushing noises as I sobbed out garbled words of why and not understanding, my fear overwhelming me.

When I was finally cried out, he gently pulled back, his hands cupping my cheeks as he wiped away the last of my tears. "Please stay calm, baby. I need you with me to fight."

Stay calm? It wasn't his son William was threatening to take away. How could I stay calm?

I must have spoken out loud, because Edward's face grew dark. "Listen to me, Bella. Maybe it's not my DNA running through Jake, but I love that boy. He has become mine, just the same way you have. I love both of you and if you think for one second I'll let his sperm donor take him away, then you don't know me at all." His hands gripped my face tighter. "Jake isn't going anywhere, Bella. That bastard is _not _breaking up my family. He is not getting my son; do you understand me? I will fight him with everything I have. We'll fight him together, baby."

His words hit me, and I knew I was being selfish. He was as upset as I was over this.

_His son. _

He thought of Jake as his own now. I knew how protective Edward was of his family. And, now that included us.

He would fight for us.

"I have you, Bella."

I let out a shaky sigh.

He had us. We'd fight him together.

We'd be okay.

*()*

A knock at the door startled me and I pulled away from Edward's warm embrace. "It's okay, baby. I, ah I called a friend to ask for some help. Why don't you go take a minute and I'll let him in and make some coffee, okay?"

"A friend?"

"Well more than a friend; he's my godfather, and my father's best friend. He was away over the holidays so you haven't met him yet. He, ah, he is a _very_ good lawyer, Bella. He is doing this for me."

I drew in a shaky breath. A lawyer. He was already one step ahead of me. "Okay."

A few minutes later I walked into the kitchen, greeted by the smell of coffee and Edward's waiting arms. He pulled me in and kissed the top of my head before introducing me to his godfather, Garrett.

Garrett White was tall, older, well-groomed in a dark suit; his grey hair gleaming under the light, his aura one of great confidence. His smile, though, was warm as he shook my hand. "I finally get to meet my boy's lady. I am sorry; however, it is under these circumstances, Bella."

I smiled at him, liking him right away. There was a steely arrogance to his demeanor, yet somehow I sensed the same protectiveness I saw in Edward and Carlisle for their family.

He stood back and looked at us, before winking at Edward. "You have chosen a lovely girl, Edward."

Edward's arm tightened around me. "I know, Uncle G. I'm very lucky."

I could feel myself blushing and I turned to get out the coffee cups. Behind me, they both chuckled.

Garrett's voice turned serious. "Let Edward do that, Bella. Come sit with me and tell me your story. I want to help erase that worry off your face."

I sat down, nervous, unsure where to start. Garrett pulled out a notepad and a pen. "I'll ask you some questions and we'll go from there, all right? If you need a break, just tell me."

I nodded.

Edward brought over the coffee and sat beside me, lacing his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand in silent support. Garrett noticed and smiled. "Well, your protector is here, so we will start …"

*()*

Garrett was quiet for a few minutes as he looked over his notes and reread the document I had been sent. Then he closed the file folder and drummed his fingers on the top restlessly. I shifted and looked at Edward, worried. He smiled at me and leaned forward, dropping a kiss on my cheek. "That's his thinking mode, Bella. Give him a minute."

Garrett looked up and smiled. "Your ex-husband is a jackass." He rapped the file folder. "He has jumped the gun here, and frankly, in my opinion, his lawyer is just as bad to have let him." He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "What should have happened was a request to meet with you to discuss seeing Jake, not this no-holds assault." He shook his head. "I'll call his lawyer tomorrow and arrange a meeting."

My voice was thick. "Can he take Jake away?"

He leaned forward and patted my hand. "Bella, I wish I could guarantee you one hundred percent the answer was no. I can't." He paused. "But the chances of it are slim considering your current custody agreement and William's past negligence. You have done nothing wrong; in fact you have done everything right. Jake is thriving from what you and Edward tell me. You've never denied William access to his son. Until this point he has made no effort to even see him. In my opinion, he is doing this for one reason only ..."

"Why?"

"To be blunt, because you aren't doing what he wants. From what you have said, you always have done so in the past. He controlled you and you followed his rules. Both of you. He's lost that control now."

I sat back, shocked. I had never thought of William that way, but Garrett was right.

"What do I do now?"

"If you let me, I will handle it. Like I said, I will request a meeting with us and his lawyer. I will suggest we try and arrange for visitation, as per the current arrangement, rather than going straight to court, with him demanding custody. No judge in his right mind would agree to that without trying this first. Especially considering how long it's been since Jake has had any type of relationship with his father."

"I don't understand the motivation. Why would he do this, then?"

"To try and intimidate you. Scare you." Garrett smirked. "I honestly don't think this is about Jacob. He didn't count on you having moved on with your life; he didn't count on Edward … or him calling me." He leaned forward. "Will you let me help you, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Good."

"Do you need a cheque … a retainer …" my voice trailed off when he raised his hand.

"This is something I want to do for my godson. Please."

Edward cleared his throat. "Do I … ah, am I a problem here, Uncle G?"

I looked at him, confused. What sort of problem could he be?

Edward's voice was thick, his hand on the table in a tight fist. "Do I need to stay away from Jake and Bella?"

I gasped softly, feeling the tears threaten again. I couldn't even imagine not having him in our life—even temporarily. My hand covered my mouth to stop the sobs that threatened to escape at the same time Garrett shook his head. "No, my boy. Let me repeat myself. Neither of you have done anything wrong. Bella needs you, just as much as I see you need her."

"I don't want to complicate this for her."

Garrett leaned forward, placing a hand on Edward's tense shoulder. "If I thought you were, I would tell you. She is divorced, Edward. A free woman, dating a free man. From what I can see you adore her son and it would appear those feelings are reciprocated. You are a well-respected teacher and coach. There is nothing wrong with your relationship. Neither you nor it should pose any threat to the situation."

I nodded, still too overcome to speak. Beside me, Edward sighed deeply in relief.

"No one has to do anything, except let me handle this on my end." He tapped the folder. "Keep living your life. Keep things normal for the boys. I'll tell you what needs to be done and when." He turned to me. "Bella, you need to talk to Jake —don't keep secrets from him—and let him know his father wants to see him. Prepare him for that. Prepare yourself for that."

"I will," I whispered tightly.

"It's just time with his father. He is not being taken away from you. Try and remember that. Please."

My hand grasped and pulled at the edge of my shirt, my nerves so tightly wound I couldn't stay still. Edward's hand remained clasped around my other hand, its weight comforting. "Okay."

He stood up. "If you can drop off your copies of your divorce and custody papers tomorrow I will call and move this forward."

I stood as well and was surprised when Garrett stepped forward and hugged me. He smiled down at me when he pulled back. "It will be fine. Let Edward take care of you and I will take care of your ex-husband." He clapped Edward on the shoulder. "I'll be in touch soon. Walk me out, my boy."

They left and I gathered up the cups and sat them on the counter, staring unseeingly at the surface. I felt Edward behind me, drawing me back against him.

"You would leave us?" I asked quietly.

He sighed deeply; the sound weary. "It would kill me, but if I had to … to make sure you got to keep Jake, I would keep my distance, Bella."

I turned in his arms and gazed up into his troubled eyes. "I can't get through this without you, Edward. I can't. Neither can Jake. We need you and Emmett."

"You don't have to. I just had to make sure I wasn't a … liability to you."

I buried my face into his chest. "I love you."

His hand buried into my hair pressing me against him. "You and Jake belong with us, Bella. I love both of you so much. I'll do whatever I need to do to help you through this mess. To make sure you keep Jake."

"Just stay. Promise me you'll stay."

"I have you, baby. I'm right here." His arms tightened. "And we're not losing Jake. It's not going to happen."

I sighed, allowing his strength to bolster mine.

We would face this together.

* * *

**So yeah ... William is an ass. And Edward is in protective-nobody-is-taking-my-boy mode. Sigh.**

**Want a peek into Edward's thoughts from chapter 29? I have posted an out take on my group page. Also a picture of join us and read it! EdwardEternal's Love of Words.**

**See you on the weekend!**


	31. Chapter 31

I sat at the board room table, my fingers drumming restlessly on my knee as I waited for this meeting to begin. Beside me, Garret was calmly reading though some papers in my file. I started when I felt him gently pat my hand. "Relax, Bella. Let me take care of this. Everything is going to be fine."

Swallowing nervously I nodded, wishing Edward was beside me. Knowing he was down the hall, waiting for me helped, but I so wanted him right beside me; however Garrett had advised against the idea. Edward kept telling me the same thing. He had constantly reassured me and the two of us had presented a united front to Jake as well, telling him how great it would be for him to be seeing his dad again. Jake, though, was not very enthused at the idea.

I sighed quietly and straightened my shoulders as I heard the door to the room open, and watched as William and his lawyer, Bradley Shepherd, stepped in. Praying for the strength to get through the meeting, I grasped the piece of linen Edward he had tucked into my hand before we left Garrett's office. His handkerchief; a small piece of him I could hold on to. As always it made me smile—it was so rare to find someone who even carried one anymore, but then again—it was rare to find a man like Edward. Now holding it, I felt a small measure of comfort.

A short time later I was gripping the material so tightly I was sure it would tear in half. They had been going back and forth since they sat down; Garrett calm and collected while William talked loudly the entire time, disregarding his lawyer's requests for him to remain quiet and let him speak. William's tone was almost rude and his accusations ludicrous. He was impatient with both Garrett and his own lawyer, who conferred often with William, urging him to stop arguing constantly. William ignored him.

Garrett looked across the table impassively at William. "At no time did my client deny you access to your son, Mr. Black."

"She did. I wanted to take him to lunch and she refused to let him go. She has poisoned him against me."

Garrett shook his head. "No. You showed up unexpectedly after ignoring your son for months on end, and demanded Jacob go with you. I have many witnesses who will attest to the fact she told Jacob to go ahead with you if he wanted. Jacob was the one who chose not to go to lunch with you. I believe your reply was to threaten him by saying it was now or never."

William shrugged, paying no attention to anything Garrett said. Mr. Shepherd turned to look at William, frowning. "That's not exactly the story you told me."

William waved him off impatiently.

"I was angry. I didn't mean it. I want to see my son."

"No one is stopping you, Mr. Black. You have had ample opportunity to see your son over the past months. You are the one who chose not to exercise that right."

"I was busy."

I couldn't help the small snort of derision that escaped my lips, but Garrett continued to talk.

"So busy you couldn't even contact your son to say hello? What has changed that suddenly you want joint custody, Mr. Black?"

"He is my son."

"Again. No one disputes that fact." Garrett sat back, frowning at William's council. Mr. Shepherd leaned forward, speaking quietly to William who glared at him. "Shut up, Bradley. I'll speak for myself if I want to. In fact, unless I ask you something, keep your mouth shut."

Mr. Shepherd sat back, shaking his head.

Garrett smirked at the display of petulance from William.

"We all know no judge is going to strike Bella's custody agreement without trying to work with a visitation schedule first, if they even grant _that_ request after such a long absence on your part. Bella could choose to dispute that request and fight you on this issue. She has done nothing wrong; Jake is well-cared-for, happy and settled. She is not denying you access and there is no reason to change anything. She is trying to be fair to you, Mr. Black. If you want to see your son, we can arrange for that to happen without involving the courts."

"I don't like the influence her new boyfriend has on my son."

I glared at William across the table, my hands clenching my legs now. He had no reason to complain about Edward. Edward took an interest in Jake because he loved him. Edward paid attention to Jake and listened to him. Edward showed Jake what a real father acted like.

"Ah. Is that the reason for this sudden request, Mr. Black? Bella is your _ex_-wife, and is free to date whomever she wishes. According to my records, you yourself moved out of the marital home and into a new relationship with a Leah Clearwater right away. Bella has the same rights as you do in regards to her personal life. Mr. Cullen is a well-respected teacher and a hockey coach. His reputation is exemplary. The two of them have a great bond. Jake has thrived with the relationship, so there is no cause for alarm about your son's well-being. I would think you would be happy your son is so well-cared-for."

Again William ignored Garrett's words. I wanted to stand up and scream at him to stop being such an ass, but Garrett's gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me. His hand tightened somewhat with William's next demand. "Stop calling her Bella. Her name is Isabella or even better, Mrs. Black. And it's Jacob, not Jake. I despise nicknames."

Garrett shook his head, his voice suddenly frosty. "My client does not wish to be referred to as either Mrs. Black or Isabella. She prefers Bella. Your son also prefers to be addressed as Jake. May I remind you, Mr. Black, _she_ is my client. I take my direction from her, not you."

Mr. Shepherd leaned forward. "My client meant no disrespect. He is worried about his son …"

William turned to him, his voice tight. "I told you to shut up."

Beside me, Garrett's knee hit mine and I looked at him. His face remained impassive, but he turned slightly, shooting me a subtle wink. Things were not good between William and his lawyer. I had the feeling Mr. Shepherd hadn't been given all the facts, and Garrett was going to use that to his advantage.

William scowled across the table at both of us before he started to argue again, but Garrett held up his hand. "I suggest we stop the posturing and set up a time for you to see your son. _Bella_ wishes to move slowly in order to ensure your son is handling all of this sudden attention well." His voice became a little darker. "If we can't do that, and you wish to continue with this ridiculous claim of joint custody, then I will insist on a court appointed mediator immediately, and, rightfully so, we will refuse to allow any visitation until that is concluded." He inhaled deeply. "They will come in and access both homes and ensure they measure up to meeting all the needs of a child." He smirked slightly. "Not only will it delay time before you see Jacob but it could bring up a lot of issues for you, Mr. Black. I know my client's home will pass with flying colors, how about yours?"

I looked down; fighting the sudden gloating smile I could feel threatening. I knew at the moment William was living in a hotel; a nice one, but still a hotel. There was no accommodation for Jacob. I doubted he had even thought of that.

"And unless you agree to withdraw this unnecessary petition, I will advise my client to proceed with her own case. I am ready to file a countersuit immediately. Given your track record of abandoning your family and ignoring your son, I'm not so sure you want to go that route, Mr. Black. If you truly want to see your son, I suggest you accept our offer." He paused. "It's a one-time offer, by the way."

Mr. Shepherd leaned in and spoke to him at length quietly, although his voice was firm. William's face darkened as he listened, and I knew Garrett's subtle threats had worked. Their conversation became heated and finally William nodded.

"Fine," he snapped. "I will withdraw the petition… for now."

Garrett smiled coldly at him. "You are liable for all costs and fees associated with doing so, as well."

William waved his hand impatiently. "So my lawyer tells me. Whatever. But I want to see Jacob this weekend."

Although I was relieved with the knowledge he would withdraw the petition, my heart sank. For the first time I spoke up. "He has hockey Saturday morning."

"I'll pick him up after it is over. I will bring him home on Sunday evening."

I could feel my eyes widen, and my heart rate picked up. Jake would hate that.

Garrett leaned back. "You haven't seen you son for months, Mr. Black, and suddenly you want the entire weekend? I think what would be best for Jake is an afternoon visit. If that goes well, perhaps an over -night visit can be arranged at a later date. We need to consider Jake's feelings in all this, and what is best for _him._"

Surprisingly, Mr. Shepherd nodded. "Mr. White is correct, William. You need to proceed slowly here. Think of your son and his well-being."

William glared at him, before turning back to us. "What if he wants to stay?" William challenged Garrett and then stared at me accusingly. "Or will you deny him that choice?"

My hands were almost numb with how tightly I was clenching them, but I kept my voice calm. "If Jake wishes to stay, he can call me and ask." From all the talks we'd been having, I knew it wasn't the case. Jake didn't even want an afternoon visit. He had told both Edward and I he really didn't want to see his father right now.

William glared at me. "Fine. I'll bring him back by ten."

I shook my head. "It's a long day for him. Eight."

"Fine," he spat. "I want him Tuesday evening as well."

"No, he has hockey practice."

His hand slammed on the table and I jumped. Sarcasm was dripping from his tone as he addressed me. "Fine, Isabella. Wednesday then. Or is he conveniently busy again? If he is, then, how does Thursday work?"

Garrett spoke up. "Why don't we see how Saturday goes and then you can choose a night that works for Jake, Mr. Black? I'm sure, above all else, you want to make sure your son is happy."

William huffed. Garrett looked at me and I nodded weakly. One visit or two, Jake was not going to take this news very well.

*()*

"NO!"

"Jake …"

"I don't want to spend the afternoon with him! Edward, Em and I were going to go to a movie!"

"We'll go Sunday, Jake. No big deal, sport." Edward smiled, trying to appease him.

Jake stood up. "It is! I don't want to!" He glared at me. "You said I wouldn't have to if I didn't want to!"

I drew in a shaky breath. How did I explain this to an eight-year-old? "Your dad wants to spend some time with you, Jake. It's only one afternoon." I leaned forward and took his hands in mine. "Give your dad a chance, Jake." I swallowed, hating that I even had to ask him or try to persuade him. "He's trying, so maybe you could too?"

He stood up, shaking his hands from mine, and stamped his foot in a rare display of anger. "You promised, Mom!" His voice rose. "You lied! Just like he did! I hate you! " Turning he stomped down the hall, his door slamming behind him.

I sat back, stunned. Jake had never shown anger like that in the past; even when William left us. He had never raised his voice to me. I looked at Edward, speechless. Emmett sat in the chair staring down the hall, his face sad, his eyes shiny. I started to get up. "I need to talk to him …"

Edward held up his hand. "Bella, can I go? Please? Let me talk to him. I think he needs someone …"

I sat back down, my voice barely a whisper. "He doesn't hate right now?" I finished for him.

He knelt in front of me, cupping my cheek. "He doesn't hate you, Bella. He's just upset and confused. He didn't mean that—you know he didn't." He kissed me softly. "Are you okay with me talking to him?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be back."

My eyes followed him down the hall and I heard a quiet knock. I sat motionless, and startled when I felt the cushion shift beside me. I forced a smile as I saw Emmett gazing up at me. "He didn't mean it, Bella. He loves you. He tells me that all the time. He's just scared."

I turned to face him. "Why is he scared, Em?"

"He's worried his dad will make him come live with him instead of us. He doesn't want to do that." He frowned. "I don't want that, either. I like it the way it is now—when we're all together."

I ruffled his hair and leaning down, kissed his rounded cheek. "I do too, Em."

He smiled shyly at me. "Jake thinks of my dad as his. And I …. I think of you as my mom, Bella. Jake and I are brothers now. We don't want that to change."

My heart clenched and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for saying that, Em. I think of you as my own, too – I love you so much, sweet boy." I tightened my arms around him. "It's going to be okay. Things won't change. His dad just wants to see him." I leaned back and smiled at him, not wanting him to worry. "We're still a family —the four of us. Jake visiting his dad won't change that."

"He won't take him away?"

I shook my head vehemently. "I won't let that happen. I promise."

Emmett sighed and snuggled into my embrace. "Good." He smiled shyly up at me. "I love you too, Bella. I like having you here with us. And I like Jake being here. I feel like I have a whole family now."

I kissed his head and held him close, both of us needing the comfort.

Jake wasn't going anywhere.

*()*

I tucked the last sandwich into the lunch bag with a sigh. Edward had been talking to Jake for a while now and I needed to stay busy. I was so worried how this would affect him. The past few days, I had talked to him, Edward had talked to him, we had talked as a family, and I knew he had also confided in Emmett. In his eyes, his father was just that now… only his father. Edward was his _dad. _He adored Edward and looked up to him with the deepest respect. He loved the four of us being a real family, as he called it. He had been so happy since Edward and I started seeing each other and we had become a solid unit.

And now William was threatening that for all of us.

A noise behind me had me turn to see Jake standing in the doorway, Edward behind him, his hands resting on his shoulders.

Jake's eyes were sad, his expression filled with remorse. "Mom …"

I opened my arms and Jake ran into them, wrapping himself around me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I didn't mean it, Mom. I love you."

"I know, sweetheart," I hushed him as I held him tightly against me. I looked up and saw Edward gazing at us, concern and love written all over his face. I offered him a shaky smile, and he nodded, leaving Jake and I alone.

I crouched down in front of Jake. "Seeing your dad every so often isn't going to change anything, Jake. I promise. We'll be right here when you get back."

"Edward says I don't have to go live with him, but he says I hafta try."

I shut my eyes briefly. "It's just to visit, Jake."

"I don't have to stay, right?"

"No. You'll come home after supper." I drew in a deep breath. "You might want to stay, Jake. Maybe not this weekend, but maybe at some point you will, and that's okay, too. Whatever makes you happy, baby."

"Edward said that too. And he said I can't be mad at you, 'cause you are trying to be fair."

"He's right."

"Okay, Mom. I'll go with him on Saturday." He frowned. "Edward said it might be every weekend. Maybe even more." He shook his head. "I don't want to spend every weekend with him."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Why don't we see how this weekend goes? Maybe you can talk to your dad about it, and how you're feeling, too. He just wants to spend some time with you, sweetheart."

Jake shook his head. "I wanted time with him before, Mom. He made me wait too long, and now I don't want it anymore."

I wrapped him back up in my arms.

There was nothing I could say to that.

* * *

**Hold tight all ...**

**Thanks to MC for her help with last minute changes.**

**See you all mid week.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry this is a little late. Rather ill. **

**I don't own... at all. Thanks to Liz, Lady and Midnight. And thanks to you for reading. **

* * *

The front door burst open and Jake came in, a full hour earlier than we were expecting him. William's text had simply said they were on their way and I was so relieved I didn't ask why.

I smiled at Jake as he barrelled toward me, throwing his arms around my waist in a tight hug. He did the same to Edward before giving Emmett a fist pump and dropping his coat.

He grinned at Edward as he handed him back his cell phone. "Thanks, Edward. I didn't need it, but I loaded some games for you. You had nothing good on it."

Edward chuckled as he accepted his cell phone back, tucking it into his pocket. He had insisted Jake take it in case he wanted to talk to us, or if he felt uncomfortable at any time. I knew what he'd been thinking and I was grateful when I saw him slip it into Jake's pocket before he left. William was far too concerned with appearances to ever try and keep Jake, but I liked knowing Jake could call if he needed us for anything.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked casually, his voice belying the tension I knew he was feeling. The same tension I'd been feeling since Jake had left with his father after hockey this morning. The whole day had felt off without Jake with us.

We had spent it at Edward's house as usual, wanting to keep a routine in place for Emmett. We had worked on the kitchen plans, I had done some baking while Edward and Em skated on the rink outside and played some one-on-one hockey. Em snuggled into my side while we watched a movie together. I knew he needed the closeness as much as I did and I loved cuddling with him, listening to his rough little voice as he chatted away at different points of the movie. Edward watched us the whole time with an indulgent smile on his face. He glanced at his watch often, and I knew he was as anxious for Jake to be home as I was.

I was nervous about William bringing Jake to Edward's house, but Edward had shrugged and pointed out no doubt William knew where he lived and "he could bloody well get used to the fact since Jake would be living there full-time soon enough."

Jake shrugged. "It was boring. He took me to the art museum and then some fancy restaurant." He made a funny face. "He said I need to get broaded or something."

"Broaded?"

Jake shrugged. "Something like that."

"Broaden your horizons, Jake?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I didn't like it. Mom, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat? Em—you wanna play Zoltar?"

Emmett grinned. "Yeah!"

I kissed Jake's head. "I'll bring you a sandwich."

"K! Let's go, Em!" He stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. He said to give you this, Mom."

I took the paper, noting once again that Jake refused to address William as Dad or even Father. When he spoke of him it was simply him or he. I wondered what he did when they were alone, but I didn't pry.

They disappeared down the hall. Edward wrapped his arms around me, his head settling on my shoulder. "An art museum? Not even the kid's one? What a fun-filled day to show your son you haven't seen for months." He snorted. "What an ass."

"He just doesn't get it."

Edward chuckled. "He never will." He heaved a deep sigh. "What does it say?"

I opened the paper and scanned it. "He wants him on Wednesday night as well." I looked up at Edward. "Jake isn't going to like that."

"No, he won't. I don't like it either. I think we may be in for some rough times, Bella."

"I know."

His arms tightened. "We'll figure this out, Bella. But for now, our boy is home. Let's make him something to eat and let him be a kid for a bit and then we'll talk to him about next week." His lips grazed my cheek. "Together, Bella. We'll tell him together."

"Okay," I whispered, turning my head for a much needed kiss.

*()*

The next three weeks were filled with tension. Jake hated the time he spent with his father. He became quiet and withdrawn the days he knew he would be seeing him. So far I had managed to avoid him having to spend the night with William, but I knew I couldn't put him off forever. We had another meeting with our lawyers this week to discuss William's desire to set a permanent schedule and I was dreading it, knowing the overnight visits would come up.

William had shown up the last few weeks to Jake's hockey games and although he never attempted to sit with me again, his presence made me uncomfortable because of the fact Jake was upset. William continued his own version of 'coaching' from the stands and I knew his hollering embarrassed Jake. I saw a couple of the other parents try and speak to him, but as usual, he waved them away and ignored them. Even Jasper tried to talk to him, but he simply brushed him off, too; his stance arrogant.

He was always waiting impatiently for Jake when they were done, never giving me any time to talk to him before leaving.

The one comfort was the fact he rarely kept him until eight, often dropping him off by six or seven. The weeknights I insisted Jake be home by seven so he could do his homework and still be in bed by his usual nine o'clock. Saturday night had now become movie/camping out in the living room night for us. Jake looked forward to it and he was always far more cheerful after he'd come home and been snuggled between Edward and I for a while. We also spent the night at Edward's on Wednesdays at Jake's request. He had informed me he felt better being there when William dropped him off and I couldn't deny him. Edward was all for us being there every night so breaking the no-sleeping-at-his-place-during-the-week-rule was no problem for him. I had to admit I felt better being close to Edward those nights as well.

William remained rigid and strict with Jake. Although Jake said very little to me, he talked a lot to both Edward and Emmett about his father and the time they spent together. Edward felt Jake was trying to protect me, even though I felt he was the one who needed protection. I knew William was highly critical of so many things and how much it bothered Jake. I couldn't understand why William couldn't simply see all the wonderful things about Jake and all the ways he excelled instead of choosing to find fault with everything he could. Could he not see how it affected our son?

I hated seeing Jake draw into himself when he knew his time with his father was coming up. I tried to act cheerful about it and bolster his spirits; always asking him about their time or encouraging him to enjoy himself but Jake's attitude never wavered. The only thing that seemed to bring him back was Edward and Emmett. I had no idea what was said behind the closed door that happened every time he came home, but when he came out, he was Jake again; at least until the next scheduled visit.

It was affecting all of us in different ways. No matter how he tried to hide it, Edward was tense; his nerves stretched to the limit on the days Jake went with William. He hated to see how upset Jake was when he left and then it being worse when he came home. I was forgetful and anxious, wondering all the time how Jake was doing, what William's next move was, and I clung to Edward more than normal. Our lovemaking was frequent and often desperate; both of us needing the escape of losing ourselves with each other. Even cheerful Emmett was subdued, missing his friend and brother, constantly worried about what would happen when this arrangement became even bigger and more permanent.

I wasn't sure how much longer any of us could cope with this situation before we all cracked.

*()*

William strode into the meeting, late and unapologetic. He seemed distracted and agitated, barely able to sit still as Garrett brought up the reason for the meeting. Impatiently he waved his hand. "I have no idea how you have done it, Isabella, but Jake seems unwilling to spend more than a few hours at a time with me. He resists my efforts to be part of his life constantly."

Internally I snorted. _How I'd done it?_ He ignored his existence for months on end, then breezed back in, full of criticism for everything Jake holds dear, and he expected him to simply accept him with open arms?

"I won't push for overnights visits right now," he continued. "We can stick to the schedule as is. But I want the option to revisit the decision."

I sat back, surprised, but so relieved over his statement I didn't even bother to argue with him over his opinion. Jake would be so happy with this news when I shared it with him. So would Emmett and Edward.

Garrett nodded in acceptance.

William stood up abruptly. "I have an important meeting. I'll be in touch." He strode out of the room, leaving all of us gaping after him. His lawyer stood up, mumbling an apology for wasting our time before he hurried after him.

I didn't care. All I could think of was being able to go home and tell Jake he could relax. I would even make his father seem like the good guy in this. All that mattered was Jake.

*()*

Saturday, William never showed up for hockey. He was waiting for Jake afterward, his face, as usual, blank. He dropped him off that night at five without texting us to let us know Jake was coming home early. Jake mentioned that William seemed distracted and hadn't even berated him once. Family camp night was especially relaxed that night. Edward and I snuck away after the boys fell asleep, making love in the tub before slipping back into our sleeping bags beside them, falling asleep with our hands entwined.

Wednesday night Jake was home before dinner. He told us William had an important meeting to attend he had forgotten about. The four of us went out for pizza and I let them talk me into skating with them after, each of them taking turns dragging me around the ice. I fell often and laughed with them as they chuckled over my lack of skill on the ice. Edward took very good care of my sore bottom later, kissing each and every sore spot thoroughly.

Saturday, William texted me to say something urgent had come up and he would have to cancel. Jake had a great game, scored the winning goal and spent the afternoon with his best friend. The house was filled with their laughter and Edward and I revelled in the noise, enjoying the closest thing to a normal Saturday we had shared in a long time.

The following Wednesday, William never showed up or called. Jake shrugged when I got to Edward's place and found him there with Edward and Emmett. He didn't seem surprised, and somehow neither was I. This was a pattern we were both familiar with. I did wonder, however, how long it would go on, and if this was possibly the beginning of the end. Part of me was hopeful, while the other part of me cursed William's actions. I didn't want Jake hurt and disappointed again.

Saturday came and went without a word from William. None of my texts were returned. We spent the afternoon at the movies, then joined Alice, Jasper and the boys for supper.

Monday, Garrett called asking for Edward and I to meet with him that evening at his office to discuss the situation with William. When we arrived he let us know William had decided that trying to explore a relationship with his son was pointless given he was met with nothing but hostility and no cooperation at all angles.

I stared at him, not surprised, yet my heart aching for Jake. My hand was held tightly in Edward's grip. "He said what?"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head. "I'm not. He's partially right. Jake didn't want to see him anymore but he tried. We all tried. We all did exactly what we had to do to accommodate _him_. He's chosen to pull away again. But now I'm the one who has to tell Jake that, yet again, his father chose to abandon him."

Garrett paused before speaking. "Bella, I have some information you should be aware of."

"What?"

"His lawyer told me William and Leah reconciled recently. He moved back in with her last week. And she is pregnant."

I stared at him horrified. "She is pregnant? Oh, God." I got up and walked around, my thoughts rampant. I turned to Edward. "He's done it again. Used Jake and then thrown him away. He doesn't need Jake anymore. He is going to have another child he can control." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I told you. I said he was doing this because he was alone. Now he is reconciled with her, and he has turned his back on his son. Again. He can replace him." I could feel my anger starting to build, my pacing becoming faster. "That selfish bastard! It is always about him. He was only using him … _Oh God_, Edward, what is this going to do to Jake?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing. We won't let it. We'll figure out what to say so Jake isn't hurt." His arms tightened. "We'll make sure he is okay, Bella. I promise."

I turned to Garrett. "You can tell him his opportunity to discuss the overnight visits, or any visits for that matter, has been cancelled. Next time he tries this, we go straight to court. No more visitations. I am done with his threats."

Garrett smiled widely. "Good."

*()*

I ran my fingers through Jake's dark hair and smiled encouragingly at him. "Do you understand what I mean, sweetheart? I have your dad's contact information and if you want to see him you can call. But he isn't going to make you see him anymore. And you don't have to worry about going to live with him, because he won't ask about that again, either."

Jake bit his bottom lip; a nervous habit I knew he had picked up from me. "So he is … gone? I can go back to Saturdays at home? I don't hafta go with him anymore?"

Edward spoke up. "Yeah. You're stuck with us, sport."

Jake frowned. I watched as he exhaled a deep breath. His brow furrowed as he looked at me. "He did it again, didn't he Mom?"

My eyes flew to Edward who nodded slightly at me. We had agreed we wouldn't lie to him if he asked. Jake deserved the truth.

My voice was gentle. "Your dad needs to live his own life, Jake."

"He doesn't want me again."

"Sweetheart …" I reached out to him, but Edward's voice stopped me. "_We_ want you, Jake. We will _always_ want you."

Beside me, Emmett nodded. "Yeah. We're your family now, Jake."

Jake's bottom lip began to tremble. "You promise, Edward?" His anxious eyes then found mine. "Mom?"

I nodded. "I promise."

Jake looked at Edward again. He was desperate to hear him say it. Edward's voice was firm.

"Promise. _Always_, Jake."

Jake's voice was tight, his words coming out hesitantly. "Edward … can I … can I call you … Dad? 'Cause that's what you are to me."

Edward's eyes widened and filled with tears. He looked at me, and I smiled in return, trying to keep my own emotions in check. His arms opened, and Jake ran into them.

I felt Emmett's arm wrap around me and I looked down into his hopeful eyes. "I think it's only fair then I get to call you Mom, right?"

I pulled him into my embrace, my eyes meeting Edward's. Our gazes locked for a moment. "You're right, Em. It's only fair." I kissed his head, loving his words. "And I would love that so much. Thank you."

I sighed in contentment. I had my boys all around me.

We were together.

And nothing was coming between us.

* * *

**So ... better now? William is a selfish ass, but he is out of their lives, leaving them stronger than before.**

**See you on the weekend!**


	33. Chapter 33

I stared down at the white stick, swallowing hard.

What had I done? How had I mixed this up?

My head fell into my hands, the stick slipping to the floor. I had messed up so badly.

With all the stress of William, I had forgotten to take my pills a couple times. I had never forgotten before. Ever.

Edward and I had been very needy of each other the past month.

And, now, I was pregnant.

_Oh God! _How was I going to tell Edward?

All of our plans: the kitchen renovations, selling my house, moving in together, becoming a family … the _four_ of us.

Nowhere in those plans did we discuss a baby.

Not now.

I shut my eyes as a wave of nausea went through me.

He was going to be so upset.

Maybe even angry.

A huge, shuddering sigh escaped my mouth as tears stung my eyes.

All I had done was add drama to his life lately. The past month with Jake and William had been stressful on all of us. And now …

Could he ever forgive me? What if he asked me to—

I couldn't finish that thought as I picked up the stick and stared at the two blue lines.

I shook my head. He wouldn't. This was Edward. He might be upset, even angry for a short time, but he would never ask me to do that; he loved children. He said he wanted more children. He said he wanted them with me … someday.

I had to tell him.

Saturday afternoon, after hockey. The boys had a birthday party to go to, so it would only be us. We would talk, and I would tell him ... about our baby.

And he would forgive me.

He had to.

*()*

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Enough." Edward's long fingers made short work of rolling up the kitchen plans we had been looking at. He'd been explaining something to me and I must have … drifted.

I blinked at him. "What?"

"Your mind isn't on these plans."

"Um … I was distracted. I'm good. What were you saying—something about new colors?"

He sighed impatiently. "You just agreed that fuchsia and orange would be a good color combo for the walls."

"Oh."

He stared at me, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I swallowed; my throat suddenly dry. He was already annoyed. "Wrong?"

He leaned forward, pushing a strand of hair behind my ears, his voice becoming gentler. "Talk to me, baby. You've been upset for days. Don't think I haven't noticed. It's obvious you're not sleeping either. You look exhausted." He wrapped his hands around mine in a comforting gesture. "I've been trying to be patient and let you come to me, but I can't take it anymore. Tell me what's wrong and let me help you fix it."

The tears that never seemed to be far away filled my eyes as I looked at him; he always wanted to fix things for me, but this couldn't be fixed. This was my fault. "I'm sorry," I whispered, swiping away the tears that were already falling.

"About what?"

"I …"

His hand cupped my cheek, his worried eyes warm as he gazed at me. "Bella, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Nothing could be so bad you can't talk to me. Surely you know that by now." He paused. "Have I done something? Have you changed your mind about moving in with us?"

"No."

"Is this a delayed reaction to what happened with William?" He smiled gently at me. "You were so brave for Jake the whole time. You know it's over, right? You don't have to worry anymore."

I shook my head as even more tears started to fall. How did I explain this?

He frowned. "Are you ill?"

I drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

He stared at me blankly.

"You … what?"

The words started pouring out of me. "I forgot. My birth control pills, Edward. I forgot to take them a couple days. Only two. But it happened. It's my fault. I didn't plan this, I swear. I know it messes everything up. I'm so sorry. Oh, God … please … Edward. Don't be angry. I need you." My shaking hands clasped his, desperately needing to keep touching him. "I don't know what to do. Please …"

Edward just looked at me, saying nothing. My voice caught on a sob. "Edward, please. Say something. Yell at me, just please …"

He held up his hand, interrupting me. "Let me get this straight. You're pregnant."

I nodded. "Yes."

"With my child."

"Yes."

His voice was incredulous. "And somehow in that silly little head of yours you thought this news would anger me?"

"We didn't plan it."

He tilted his head. "I also didn't plan on falling in love with you. That worked out rather well, I think."

My lips started to tremble again.

His voice became very soft. "Tell me again, Bella. Without the apologies."

"I'm pregnant, Edward. I'm carrying your child."

He slid down on his knees in front of me, reaching up and cupping my face. He pulled my head down and kissed me gently, almost reverently. He leaned back, laying his hand across my stomach, spreading his fingers wide. "My baby." He looked up at me, his eyes swimming with tears. "Our baby."

"Yes."

"We're going to have a baby."

A sob escaped my throat. "Yes."

Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms, my head nestled against his chest as he held me, letting me cry. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the couch. I sat, enveloped in his arms as he crooned and stroked my hair. "You darling, silly, wonderful, crazy woman. How could you think I would be angry over something this amazing?"

"We've only been together for a few months," I hiccupped. "It's not supposed to happen this way. I've never forgotten before, Edward … ever!"

He chuckled. "Bella we haven't done anything the proper way. I held you in my arms before I knew your name. I kissed you before our first date. I fell in love with you before I even knew your favorite color." His lips nuzzled my cheek. "It's just us, baby. It's how we work. I'm good with that, though: perfect even." He paused. "You only missed two days?"

I nodded.

"Huh. My boys were determined," he chuckled. "Snipers, definite snipers."

I looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

"Overjoyed. Thrilled. Shocked. But not mad. I could never be mad at you, Bella. Especially concerning children."

A shuddering sigh of relief escaped my lips. Edward's arms tightened. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"No. I realized on Tuesday I was late and I went through my pills and saw I had missed two of them. I bought a test."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I was so worried about how you would react."

"Oh, Bella. The woman I love just told me she is carrying my child. You really think I would be upset? Me?"

"I didn't know. I was so shocked, and I just couldn't think straight."

"Let's be clear on something—I'm _not_ upset. How do you feel about it, Bella? Are _you_ upset?"

"No. I was shocked at first, worried about your reaction, but also … so happy at the thought of having a baby with you."

His forehead touched mine. "We're having a baby."

"We are."

He brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

"I love you."

Edward gathered me closer to him and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I could feel his strong heartbeat under my ear as he held me, his arms keeping me secure as he nuzzled my head, letting me feel his love.

"Okay—we should make an appointment, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel all right?"

"I'm tired and nauseous … and a little overwhelmed. But overall, okay."

His voice was quiet. "Will you let me take care of you Bella?" His hand drifted over my tummy, resting lightly. "You and my," he swallowed, "little one in here?"

My heart clenched at the emotion in his voice and I nodded, unable to speak.

"We're going to be parents—together, Bella. Us, our boys and … our baby." His smile was brilliant. "Perfect."

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled down at me. "I love you, my little Bender." Then he frowned. "No more skating for you."

I smiled. And so it began.

*()*

I woke up from the nap Edward insisted I needed, although I hadn't fought him very much; I was very tired. He was curled up beside me, his head resting beside my stomach as his hand stroked the surface, his lips against my skin, murmuring quietly.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He didn't move. "Talking to the baby." He kissed my skin and smiled. "That's Mommy you hear. You're gonna love her."

I smiled at his expression. "Um, the baby is more like a lima bean right now."

"Eww. Don't compare my child to lima bean, Bella. I hate lima beans. If she is like me she will too. She's more like a chip … a little ice chip."

"She?"

He grinned up at me. "Can we make it a girl, Bella? I'd like a girl. A cute little combination of us— your looks, maybe my coordination? A little … Bellward?

I laughed at his sweetness. "I don't think we can do anything about the sex of the baby, Edward. I think that is out of our hands."

He leaned down, ghosting his lips over my tummy. "I'll talk to her. She'll listen."

"Edward? It might not be a girl."

He shrugged. "Well, we have a 50/50 shot. If not this time, maybe next time."

"Next time?" I squeaked.

"I want lots of kids with you, Bella. A starting line-up at least, if you're up to it."

My eyes widened. "That's six isn't it?"

He grinned. "With this one we're halfway there! If it's a boy we can try for a Bellward next time!"

My hand cupped his adoring face and once again I wondered how I had gotten so lucky to have this incredible man come into my life. Smiling I leaned down and kissed his full lips. "Okay then … Daddy."

His face was a study of emotions. "Daddy … I'm going to be Daddy to our baby … babies … I hope."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you are."

He leaned up on his elbow. "Bella …"

"What is it?"

"This … changes things."

"I know."

"We need to discuss all of it."

"Now?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "No. I need to absorb it all first. And we need to figure out how we tell the boys."

I chew my lip nervously. "What do you think they'll do?"

He grinned. "They'll love it! They will be so excited …"

"I hope so."

His hands continued to trace gentle circles on my stomach, his gaze following his fingers as they moved. "I know it. But I guess we should wait until you see the doctor, then we'll make some plans and sit down with them."

"Plans?"

He looked up, his gaze serious and determined. "I don't want to miss a moment of this, Bella. I'm going to start the renovation right away so I can get you and Jake here, with us, as soon as possible. I want us together, as a family." He looked up. "If you're okay with that, of course?"

I nodded. "More than okay, Edward."

He leaned up and brushed his lips on mine. "Good. I want you here." He hesitated, his hand stilling on my stomach.

"What?"

"I want …" He drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to want to marry you, Bella."

"You don't have to."

"I won't be marrying you because I have to, Bella. I'll be marrying you because I want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family in every sense of the word, including being able to call you my wife." His eyes beseeched me. "I want our children to have my name."

"Edward …"

"Tell me you'll think about it."

I shook my head. "I don't have to think about it, Edward. I want to be your wife."

His smile was breathtaking. "Yeah?"

"Can we just … hold off a little? There have been so many big things happening. I need a little break."

"One step at a time?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Doctor first, then we tell the boys, I'll do the renovation, you move in and then we can get married—right?"

"Sounds about right."

"We can get engaged before that though, right?"

I had to smile at his enthusiasm. "Right."

"I'll ask again soon. Properly."

"And I'll say yes again."

Leaning up, his lips brushed mine gently. His hand came up, cupping the back of my head, his lips pressing harder and then he deepened the kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. When he finally pulled away we were both panting. He pulled my head down and kissed my forehead, his mouth gently nuzzling the skin.

"I can hardly wait, Bella."

* * *

**Babytime! A little puck bunny maybe? He is pretty determined on that girl thing ... but maybe a little sniper like him? Wonder how the boys will react? I sort of liked his reaction- so Edward. There will be a EPOV of this chapter on my group page that I will post tomorrow. Edward Eternals Love of Words. You have to 18+ to join. I will post all of the EPOV's here after the story is done, but if you can't wait - come join us! Teasers** **are up for the next story as well.**


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later, after confirmation of my pregnancy by the doctor and her assurance that everything was fine, we sat down with Jake and Emmett. Edward was so excited his body was practically humming with excitement, as he shared our wonderful news with the boys. He wanted so badly to be the one to tell them, and I watched his face, bright with anticipation, waiting for their reaction. His voice shook with emotion as he spoke, holding my hand in his large one, his clasp tight.

"So, guys," he took a deep breath and smiled wide, "We have some great news. Bella is pregnant. We're going to have a little baby in the house in about eight months."

The boys both blinked at us. Neither of them said a word for a minute. Then Emmett spoke up. "So, you mean, I'm gonna be a big brother?" He and Jake exchanged a look. "Both of us are?"

"Yep." Edward beamed at them. "Both of you."

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Awesome."

He leaned toward Jake. "You and your mom are going to move in here as soon as I have the kitchen done. You okay with that, sport?"

Jake's face lit up. "We're going to be here all the time? Live here?"

Edward nodded. "All the time. We're going to be a real family."

We both laughed as he and Emmett high-fived each other.

Jake looked at me. "Are you having a boy?"

Edward spoke up before I could answer. "It's a girl."

I shook my head and chuckled. "We don't know yet, sweetheart. It's too early to tell. Maybe you and Emmett could come with us the day we find out, if you'd like?"

They both nodded.

"I'd like a girl," Emmett mused. "We could be cool big brothers to a girl. We could teach her stuff. Make her really cool like us."

"Yeah, that'd be okay," Jake agreed.

I groaned. "It could be a boy."

Jake pursed his lips. "That'd be cool, too. We could show him guy stuff. But I think we should have a girl."

Edward fist pumped him while grinning at me. "That's my boy."

I had to laugh at their expressions. Boy or girl, I knew this child was going to be loved … and protected. If it was a girl, God help the boys who came around, with these three looking out for her.

"Can we tell everyone?" Emmett asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart. We need to wait a little longer. We just wanted to tell you guys, because you're the most important ones."

"Soon?"

I smiled at their enthusiasm. "Yes. Soon."

*()*

A few hours later Jake found me curled up on the bed, reading and relaxing. He and Emmett had been outside skating with Edward. I could hear the sound of a video game being played down the hall; Edward was finishing up in the shower. Jake sat beside me, his face worried. I set the book down and picked up his hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'll still be your little boy, right Mom? Even if she isn't a girl?"

I pulled him into my arms. "You'll always be my little boy, Jake. I looked up at Edward who was leaning against the door watching us, running a towel through his damp hair. I grinned at him teasingly. "Even when you're as old as Edward you'll be my little boy."

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "You'll still love me?"

"Oh, Jake." I tightened my arms. "I'll always love you."

"There's room for all of us here?"

Edward came over and sat beside us, his hand running over Jake's back. "Lots of room, sport. And if there wasn't, I'd add a room. Or we'd move. But we'd all be together."

Our eyes met over Jake's head. Edward's were warm and filled with understanding. "You know, Jake," he smiled as he stroked the hair back from his head, "Sometimes, people have so much love they add to their family so they can share it. They don't love anyone in it any less, they just love everyone _more_."

Jake's eyes were wide. "Really?"

Edward nodded; his face serious. He looked at me with a sly wink. "I think, Jake, we have _so much_ love we're gonna need a bigger house one day."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. And you're gonna be in charge of all of them. "

"I am?"

"You're the oldest. You beat Emmett by two months. They'll all look up to you."

"Wow."

He was quiet for a moment, and then he frowned.

"What about …"His voice trailed off and he bit his lip.

"What sweetheart? Talk to us."

He looked at Edward. "Are you gonna marry my mom?"

"I want to. If you're okay with that, Jake."

His gaze swung to me. "So, you'll be Mrs. Cullen?"

I nodded.

"And the baby will be … baby Cullen?"

"Yes."

He was quiet. "So … um, everyone in the house will be a Cullen … but me?"

I swallowed; my throat tight. "Oh, Jake."

Edward shifted forward, frowning. "If I could make you a Cullen, Jake, officially, would you want that?"

"Yes. I want to be a part of the family, too."

Edward moved, holding both of Jake's hands in one of his large ones. "Listen to me, Jake. You are a part of the family regardless of your last name. You are my son, _now_. I don't care what your last name is on paper, in my heart you're mine." His large hand reached out and cupped Jake's worried face. "But if you want this, if you want to be Jacob Cullen, I'll do whatever I can to make it happen."

"I want it."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

*()*

Once again I found myself seated across the table from William and his lawyer. Except this time Edward was beside me, his hand wrapped around mine in silent comfort. Jake was down the hall; Garrett suggested we bring him with us, in case William or his lawyer wanted to speak with him. Carlisle was with him; Jake was teaching him the fine art of handheld video games. Edward had asked Garrett to let him talk to William directly and Garrett agreed to stay quiet unless Edward wanted him to step in.

William regarded Edward balefully. "You want to adopt my son?"

"Yes. I want to give him my name." Edward leaned forward. "He wants it, as well. That's why we are here today. Because _he _asked me to do this for him."

William's eyes flickered to me. "So, you are getting remarried?"

"Yes."

"Get married then. Leave Jacob out of it."

Edward shook his head. "We can't leave Jake out of it. He wants this, William. He needs this to feel like a complete part of our family."

William snorted derisively. "He _needs _this?"

Edward sat back, regarding William quietly, before he spoke again. "He _needs_ to know he belongs to us. That he is as important to me as Bella is." He leaned forward, resting his hands on the polished wooden top. "You and Bella are divorced. You have moved on with your life, and I believe, have started another family. Your contact with Jake has been minimal at best and your efforts to maintain that contact have been non-existent." He paused. "We can petition the court and this can get messy and drawn out, causing both of us much unwanted scrutiny and pain. Or we can agree for the adoption to happen and you sign the needed forms and let your son be happy." His voice became firm. "It's very simple. One way or another it _will _happen, it is merely a matter of how difficult _you _choose to make it." He drew in a deep breath. "Can I remind you that prolonging it will hurt not only Bella, but Jake, as well? Do you really want your son to suffer?" Edward leaned back in his chair and took my hand again. "I am asking you as one father to another, to give your son something he wants. Something he needs in order to be happy. I am asking you, William, to do what is best for your son."

William was unnaturally quiet, and when he glanced up, his expression was unreadable. "I want to talk to Jacob."

Garrett spoke up. "He is in my office. I can bring him in, if that is acceptable with you, Bella. "

"Alone."

I started to shake my head and William held up his hand. "I talk to him or I'll fight you. Your choice." He frowned at me. "I'm just going to talk to him, Isabella. I won't hurt him."

Edward squeezed my hand. When I hesitated, worrying my lip, William spoke again. "Please, Isabella. Give me five minutes."

His unexpected plea shocked me. "Don't upset him. He's been through enough, William."

He nodded and followed Garrett out of the room.

I had to stand up and move around, the tension clawing at my stomach. Edward watched me for a few minutes before coming over and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against his firm chest. "We knew he might want to talk to Jake, Bella," his warm voice soothed. "I would if I was in his shoes."

I snorted. "You'd never be in his shoes, Edward."

"No. I'd never be stupid enough to let either of you go."

I sighed and leaned back into him. He turned, angling us so his hand softly rubbing my stomach could not been seen by William's lawyer. "My girls okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I had to smile. He insisted it was a girl, no matter what I said. He even had the boys referring to the baby as her. "We're fine."

"I bet our girl and her big brother would like ice cream after we leave here."

I moaned softly. I couldn't get enough ice cream. "Jake would like that."

He chuckled against my head. "Okay then, we'll go get some — for Jake."

The door opened, and William and Garrett walked back in. William strode over and spoke with his lawyer before addressing us. "I'll agree to this for Jake. He has agreed to stay in touch with me, but I won't stop adoption and name change, or interfere in his life anymore." He paused. "I don't think the occasional phone call or meal together is asking too much, though."

I was stunned. I had expected arguments and accusations. I hadn't expected him to agree.

"No. It's fine. As long as Jake is okay with it, it's fine. Thank you," I breathed.

For a moment his face softened and he looked like the gentler man I remembered from years ago. The one who existed before his life took a different direction than mine. "It was his suggestion." He drew in a breath, exhaling it slowly. "He is the best part of us, Isabella."

Then his face became stern. "And he will always be _my_ son, no matter what a piece of paper says." He turned to his lawyer. "I'll leave this with you."

He picked up his coat and walked out.

*()*

A few days later we sat down with the boys and explained what was happening. Edward even made up a special document for Jake telling him the process of adoption was in the works.

Jake's reaction was priceless. He was beside himself with relief, knowing Edward would be his dad in every sense of the word and nothing would take him away. He was thrilled he too, would be a Cullen. His hold on Edward's neck was tight as he hugged him fiercely, before flinging himself into my arms. I could feel a small tremor of emotion flowing through him and Edward quietly led Emmett out of the room, giving us a chance to talk. His need for reassurance was strong. He needed to know this was okay, and I did my best to convince him of that fact. He finally told me what had occurred with William and why he had offered to stay in touch with his father. His eyes were too old as he gazed up at me. "He's just confused, Mom. He's not like us."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

He smiled sadly as he shrugged. "He wasn't lucky enough to find a new family like we did. He doesn't have an Edward."

I pulled him tightly to me. "Not many people do, Jake."

He looked up at me. "I thought maybe I could make him a little less lonely sometimes."

My heart clenched at his sweet, wise words.

"I know he'll like that, Jake."

He snuggled into me happily. "Edward said it was a good decision."

I stroked his head as I glanced up at Edward, who was leaning on the doorframe watching us with worried eyes. "Edward was right."

Edward spoke up. "I'm proud of you, Jake."

Jake sat up and smiled as Edward came closer. "I'm always proud of you, but putting aside your hurt and helping your father? Well, that was pretty awesome."

Jake stared at him. "I just did what I thought you would do, Edward." He paused. "Um … Dad."

Edward's face lit up and he opened his arms up to Jake, who flew into his embrace.

His voice was thick. "Thanks for that, Jake. Dad sounds great."

Jake nodded.

"Yeah. It does."

* * *

**Sigh. He is Dad now. Jake and his adoration of his new dad. Love it. **

**And Edward... "They don't love anyone in it any less, they just love everyone _more_." ... yeah got me. Love him.**

**Couple of items - 3 chapters left plus an epi. When this is done a short break and my new fic Copy Room will post in Sept so add me to author alert if you are interested.**

**Many thanks to Liz and Lady for prereading. And Midnight is a friend, a beta and a inspiration to me. Thank you my friend.**

**See you on the weekend.**


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up, the stillness of the house so unusual around me, and I frowned when I remembered why. The boys were at Alice's place and Edward wasn't with me; he was at his house. We were together so much now I wasn't used to waking alone anymore and I didn't like it. I was used to him beside me or at least in the house somewhere with the boys. On the nights I slept at my own place, Jake was home with me. Knowing he wasn't even here made the house seem that much emptier.

The kitchen and living room were being painted at Edward's place so I wasn't allowed to be there. He had worked late into the night and planned on being up and back at it this morning, so he had stayed there so he could get it all done. I had spoken to him last night. He was happy with everything he got accomplished and hoped to have it done later, then he would come over when it was finished. I was informed I couldn't go back until he was satisfied the paint fumes were gone. I did remind him we had chosen a brand of paint with no fumes, so there was really no reason for me to have to stay away, but gave up when I saw the look on his face. There was no arguing with protective-worried-daddy-to-be Edward.

My job today was to go with Esme and pick out our one extravagance: new appliances for the kitchen. I also planned to pack a few more boxes. Light ones only, were my strict instructions from Edward. Once again I bit my tongue.

Since finding out I was pregnant, he was determined to have Jake and I move in with him as soon as possible. We finished the kitchen plans, and with hockey now over, he devoted every moment he could to getting the project done. All his cupboards were now in my living room, waiting to be installed here once his kitchen was complete. The painting would happen first and then he and his friends, along with Carlisle and Jasper, would install the newer ones over spring break. The floor was down and covered to protect it, the new countertops waiting to be added.

I had been amazed to see how many of the other coaches came and went, offering their services. They all pitched in when one of them had a renovation project to do; to help each other out and keep costs down, and this was no exception. There were new lights and added plugs in the kitchen, the wiring all checked and fixed, new pipes for the sink, and it was all done with the help of Edward's friends. And there was no shortage of volunteers to do the install next week. Edward was beyond grateful and eagerly awaited the chance to help on any of their projects in the future. They were a tight knit group and I enjoyed their company greatly; my only allowable contribution having been to feed them.

Although it was still relatively early in my pregnancy, we had allowed the boys to tell Carlisle and Esme about the fact they were going to be big brothers. Alice had guessed it almost right away when I couldn't stop throwing up at the rink, but had kept it to herself until we were ready to share the news. The boys were so excited we had decided to tell family only for now. Everyone was delighted with the news and Edward's face was beaming as he accepted their congratulations and hugs. To all of them, another child was simply another reason to show more love. Esme's warm hug and quiet words of thanks, for making her son so very happy, brought us both to tears and Carlisle's excitement at being a grandpa again was evident too, and he immediately jumped on the girl bandwagon, stating he had enough boys and needed a little girl to spoil. He stood back, observed me quietly and then, with a cheeky wink very reminiscent of his son, informed me it was definitely a girl. After all, he grinned, he was a doctor and knew these things. I had to join in the laughter while internally I felt sorry for the ultrasound technician the day we went for the news. The exam room and waiting room, it seemed, would be very full, and very anxious for the news. I knew, without a doubt, though, whatever sex the baby was or even if it was born with webbed feet and walked like a duck, he or she would be loved—fiercely. Of that fact I had no doubt.

Esme's once gentle hint of how Edward was overprotective of those he cared for was an understatement, when it came to every aspect of my pregnancy. Even though he had been through this once before he read up on the subject constantly, checked on me daily, worried over every little ache and drove himself crazy with my morning sickness. Thankfully, for both of us, that was easing off and compared to how ill I had been with Jake was far easier than I had experienced before. Not easy enough for Edward, though. The punishment his hair was taking, I would be surprised if he had any left by the time the baby was born. His hands were constantly in it, tugging when he was upset or nervous. Which, it seemed, was daily, no matter how much I reassured him I was fine.

I had asked him if he had been this nervous with Emmett and he had shaken his head. When I said that seemed strange, his expression had been tender as he looked at me, his hand resting gently on my tummy. "The older I get, the more intense my feelings have become, Bella. And when it comes to you … the intensity is through the roof. You'll have to cut me a little slack on this, sweet girl." He shrugged. "I can't help it. I love you too much." I had no reply to his heartfelt words aside from grabbing his face and kissing him senseless, begging him to make love to me. Because now that the morning sickness was settling, my hormones had kicked into high gear and I wanted him— constantly. All it took was his crooked grin flashed my way, the quirk of an eyebrow in my direction, or especially, one of his sly winks and I needed him naked. Watching him work around the kitchen, his tool belt hung low on his hips had caused several pouncing incidents on my part, although I had yet to hear him complain. In fact, it seemed to me he grinned, quirked and winked a great deal these past couple weeks, now that I thought about it.

With a grin I got up and went to the kitchen to have my one allowed cup of coffee. Esme and Carlisle had given us a Keurig machines as a gift, and I loved it. Making a full pot would be far too tempting; so I made my one real cup in the morning and had a decaf cup or two the rest of the day. As it was, I did sneak small sips of Edward's when he wasn't looking. I looked over at the phone, wanting to hear Edward's voice, when it rang. Smiling, I picked it up, knowing it would be him. "Hey, you."

His voice was warm, washing over me like sunshine. "Bella," he sighed. "God, I missed you last night, baby. I hate sleeping without you. Not happening again, if I can help it." He drew in a deep breath. "How do you feel today? Any morning sickness?"

I chuckled. "Nope. All good. I am about to have my treat."

"One cup."

"Yes, Edward. One cup—Mr. Bossy. I know the rules. How's the painting going?"

"Living room is all done. Jasper and Dad are on their way and we'll do the kitchen. Between the three of us, we'll have it done by the afternoon. The colors look great. You're still going with my mom, right?"

"Yes—she'll be here soon. I'm glad you like the colors. So, when you're done, you'll come here?"

His voice dropped then became husky and hopeful. "As soon as I can. Is there … something … you _need_, Bella?"

My head fell onto my chest as my entire body tightened with my desire for him. "Are you, um, grinning right now, Edward?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

_I knew it. _

I made my voice soft and sultry. "_You_, Edward. I need you."

He groaned. "You have me, Bella. The boys won't be home until after dinner so we'll have a few hours. I'm yours to do whatever you want with."

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes. At your mercy, woman."

"Num num," I whispered. "I might need my mouth on you. I might make you beg. I plan on making you growl out my name, more than once. "

His low growl made me smile. I heard voices in the background and I knew Jasper and Carlisle had arrived.

"Hurry up then, Edward. I'll be waiting."

"You're killing me, Bella."

"Oops. Tension back?"

He laughed. "Yes it is, you temptress. Now my brother-in-law and father will have a good laugh at my discomfort, I'm sure. Go and buy some appliances. I'll be there later and collect on your promises."

"Okay."

"Bella?"

I smiled, knowing what he would say next. He never ended a conversation without telling me. Ever.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My smile grew even wider. I adored this man. Everything about him; even his bossiness when it came to coffee.

"Love you, too."

*()*

"Jesus, Bella. You're wild today," Edward panted, his face buried in my neck. I had attacked him when he came through the door and we hadn't made it to the bedroom— the first time. Instead he'd finally had me over the back of the couch the way he said he would months ago. I fed him lunch, but he kept grinning at me the whole time, even throwing in a wink or two, and I had no choice but to drag him to the bedroom before he even finished his food.

"It's been two days," I offered as a way of explanation. "And you grinned."

He laughed. "I grin all the time these days, Bella. I'm so freaking happy, I can't help it."

I loved knowing that fact.

"You winked at me too."

"_Winking_ turns you on now?"

"Yes."

His chest rumbled with laughter as he pulled me tighter against him. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your eyebrow quirking sort of does it, as well."

"I see."

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down, I nuzzled the ink over his heart. "Your tattoo is particularly sexy these days."

"Okay."

I grabbed his hands. I lifted and kissed the back of them before placing them on my breasts. "Your hands are very manly. I like that ... a lot."

He frowned. "They're all calloused."

I shook my head. "No. I like how they feel against my skin."

His hands cupped me gently as his finger stroked my hardening nipples. I arched into his touch eagerly.

His eyes were wide with amazement. "You're insatiable. So grinning, quirking, winking and showing you my tattoo is all I need right now to turn you on?"

I nodded. "All I really need is one of them …" I breathed, my nails scratching his chest lightly. "All I really need is _you _to be turned on, FCC."

"_Jesus_ ... how lucky can one guy be?"

I rolled my hips. "Pretty lucky, Edward."

He grinned _and_ winked as he leaned up, bringing his face close to mine.

"Excellent."

*()*

I sat back with a smile watching Jake and Emmett with Carlisle and Esme. They adored their grandchildren and seeing them accept Jake as one of them warmed my heart. I looked over at Edward who smiled back at me tenderly, his hand encasing mine. We had arranged a family dinner to celebrate the completion of the kitchen and Jake and I moving in with Emmett and Edward the past weekend.

At least that was what we told the boys. We had one small announcement to make, though.

After seeing Jake's reaction to Edward's adoption request, I knew I wanted to do the same thing for Emmett. I loved Edward's son as deeply as I loved Jake. He was such a joy and we had developed a wonderful relationship. Like his father, he loved snuggling close and was always jockeying with Edward and Jake to be next to me when we watched movies. He was endlessly patient showing me his video games and asking me to play with him, while Jake looked on in amusement, knowing how terrible I was at it, but it was 'our' thing. On the rare day he was sad, it was me he started coming to for hugs and a quiet talk. More than once Edward had found us curled up on Em's bed, him asleep with his head on my lap after one of our talks. I simply couldn't imagine my life now without him in it. When I expressed the idea to Edward his entire face had lit up and he had kissed me senseless in excitement, telling me how much it would mean to Emmett. How much it meant to him.

Edward had met with Tanya, expressing my desire to be able to adopt Emmett and she had immediately agreed. We had met briefly at the lawyer's office, and I was surprised at how pleased she was to be able to give this to Emmett. I had even been graced with one of her infamous cheek kisses. I had to agree with Edward; there was no malice in her, she simply wasn't a maternal person and her life of lunches and leisure was what made her happy. She had signed the papers without hesitation and departed quickly, and now, I too, had a surprise to give Emmett. The family knew Edward had started the process to adopt Jake, and now we would tell them about my plans to adopt Emmett. I wanted him to know he meant as much to me as Jake did to Edward. We wanted both the boys to know we would be a complete, equal family and they both belonged to us.

Edward cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The entire family was gathered around the huge harvest table we had bought, all the leaves in place to hold everyone. It had been a loud, raucous meal with the usual laughter and teasing that went on between everyone, but now it was time to let the whole family know the real reason for the get together.

Edward had been very nervous all day, although I was unsure as to why. The boys would be thrilled. They both wanted to belong to us and be able to call each other brother. But still, Edward had been jumpy and unsettled, his hands tugging on his hair frequently, and more than once I saw him muttering to himself, stopping when he saw me watching him. Now, I noticed a slight tremor in his hands as he laid them on the table, getting ready to make our news known.

Silence settled over the group as he smiled fondly at them all before speaking. He turned to Emmett, his large hand tousling his hair. "So, bud. Bella has a little surprise for you. Well, we both do."

Emmett grinned. "For me?"

Edward nodded. Smiling, I leaned forward and handed him the same pretend document Edward had made for Jake when we told him the news of Edward being able to adopt him. When I spoke my voice was surprisingly nervous. "I would like to be able to call you my son, just like I do Jake, Em. I love you like you're my own, so your dad and I wanted to make it official." I paused. "If you want that."

He stared down at the paper and then looked up. "You'd be my mom like forever—just like Dad will be to Jake? Jake and I will really be brothers?"

Both Edward and I nodded. I looked over at Jake who was grinning widely and then back at Emmett who had a strange expression on his usually cheerful face. My heart sunk a little. Maybe Edward had been right to be nervous; maybe this was too much for him to handle right now. There had been so many changes in the past while, maybe he needed a little time to think it over. I reached over for his hand, holding it tightly in mine. "You can think about it if you want Em. You can—"

I never got to finish my sentence. Emmett shot out of his chair, throwing himself at me, his arms tight around my neck. His voice was raspy as he mumbled into my neck. "I don't need to think about it. I want you to be my mom." I held him tightly, feeling his love and need for this as he shed a few tears into my neck. Edward watched us, his eyes damp, as he tenderly rubbed Em's back in silent support. I closed my eyes briefly as I held my boy, counting my blessings it was me he had ran into that day at the rink. When Em pulled back, his eyes were bright and he smiled widely at me. "I love you … Mom."

Jake stood up with a whoop. "I got a brother! A real brother!" He and Em high-fived each other and did one of their elaborate handshakes which caused everyone in the room to laugh and relax. Hugs were exchanged and I sat back, feeling how the entire room was bursting with so much love it was almost tangible. I noticed Emmett and Edward disappear down the hall and assumed they needed a moment to themselves. Jake was chatting happily with his cousins as the adults all smiled and laughed. Nothing could make this night better.

Then Edward and Emmett walked back into the room.

They were both wearing a jersey and each of them held a gift wrapped box. I frowned in confusion. This wasn't part of the plan. Again the room grew quiet as they came and stood in front of Jake and me. Emmett looked at Edward who smiled anxiously at him and nodded. He thrust the box in my direction as he spoke. "Dad and I want you to have this. We, um, we want what it says to be real."

Still confused I took the box as Edward passed his to Jake. "This for you, sport."

I opened the lid of the box, uncovering a jersey that matched the ones Edward and Emmett were wearing. Looking over I saw Jake's gift was the same. Glancing up at Edward, I was surprised to see both he and Emmett had turned around, their backs now to us. Both jerseys had nameplates. _**Edward Cullen**_ and _**Emmett Cullen**_ stood out in white against the blue of the jersey. Jake let out a yelp as he pulled his jersey out of the box and tugged it over his head, anxious to display his _**Jake Cullen**_ across the back. He laughed as he held up a second, much smaller jersey that said _**Baby C**_ on it. My breath caught in my throat and my hands trembled as I unfolded my jersey, knowing the meaning of this gesture. The printing on the back blazed out at me.

_**Bella Cullen**_

I gasped softly as I read the words, my eyes flying to Edward who had turned around and was smiling at me, his eyes intense and filled with emotion. In his trembling hand was a ring, trapped between two long fingers. He cleared his throat nervously.

"We, Emmett and I, would like _both _of you to be Cullens." He paused, drawing in a deep breath. His voice became thicker. "Would you marry me and make me," he swallowed, "make _us_ complete, Bella?"

I knew everyone's eyes were on me. I knew they were all waiting for an answer. But the only thing I could see, the only thing I could hear was Edward. This wonderful, giving, man who had healed me and my son and made us whole again with his gift of love. Who had filled a void in our life so totally it was as if it never existed, because _he_ had erased the pain.

This amazing man who was standing, waiting, in front of his entire family for his answer, his hand shaking with nerves as the light glinted off the ring his hand was offering me.

His ring. His heart. His anxious, love-filled eyes. That was all I could see. That was all I could feel.

This was the reason he had been so nervous all day.

As if there was any doubt I could refuse him.

I stood, smiling and crying as I held out my hand to him.

To us.

"Yes."

* * *

**So there you go ... another couple pieces in their puzzle in place. Two more chapters and an epi.**

**Picture of the ring on my group page if you are interested.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks to Liz, Lady and Mid-Night.**

**See you mid-week.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Tell me about my ring."

Edward smiled as he drew my hand to his lips, softly kissing my fingers. "I saw it in an antique shop before Christmas. I remembered once you said you liked diamonds as accents, but colored stones were your favorite. The blue reminded me of your eyes and I knew you'd love it. They've been holding it."

I smiled. "All this time?"

He nodded. "If it hadn't been so soon I would have given it to you at Christmas. But I waited. I took Alice to show her and she said it was perfect."

"It is."

He moved closer, his arm draped across my waist as we snuggled. Everyone was gone, the boys asleep and the house quiet. There had been much to celebrate tonight and everyone had left in high spirits. But now it was only me and Edward and I was in my favorite place in the world. In our bed and in his arms. He smiled warmly at me. "You were surprised?"

"Completely."

"I was nervous."

"Yes, you were. I thought it was because you were worried about Emmett and the adoption stuff." I tilted my head up and frowned. "You didn't really think I'd say no, did you?"

"Not really. It was only … I was worried it wasn't romantic or private enough. I wanted to share it with our family —keep the boys involved."

"It was perfect, Edward. It was_ us_. I loved it." My voice dropped. "I love you."

His mouth lowered to mine and I was treated to one of his intensely tender and sweet kisses that left me breathless. He leaned back, his voice quiet. "Soon, Bella? Will you marry me soon?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"No."

"Next week then?"

I laughed softly at his eagerness and cupped his cheek. "I need a little more time. How about next month?"

His smile was brilliant. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Done."

"Okay, then, I'll talk to Alice and we'll make a plan."

He pulled me close, his hand drifting gently over my ever increasing bump, his voice incredulous. "In a month we'll be a real family. The Cullens."

I liked the sound of that, a lot.

*()*

"Bella, are you sure?"

I looked up from the computer screen at Edward's worried expression.

"Yes. Why, aren't you?"

"I know we have to keep it within budget, but we could do something more … elaborate, if you want?" His fingers drummed restlessly on the table top as he looked over my shoulder.

Smiling, I pulled him down beside me. "Edward. This is what I want. You, me and our family. A quiet ceremony. Then afterward, a lovely open house, here, with our friends. Simple."

"I want you to have everything, Bella." His hand drifted down to the growing roundness of my stomach. "I know we've done it out of order, but we can still do a bigger wedding with all the … stuff … you girls like. I don't want you to miss out on anything."

I laughed softly. "I'll have you and the boys. We'll celebrate with our friends in our home. I'm not missing anything. What more could I want?"

"A pretty dress?"

"Done. Alice and I have narrowed it down to one place and three dresses. We'll decide this weekend."

"Flowers?"

"Demetri is helping with those. He has so many contacts with his catering business. Your mom is helping with all that, as well."

Everyone was pitching in. It would seem Edward's protectiveness was a family trait. Nobody wanted me to do too much or be overly stressed. They all made me smile with their caring ways.

I picked up Edward's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "I have everything I want, Edward. It's a day to celebrate, not stress." I smiled at him. "At the end of it — I get you. I get to keep you. And Emmett. The four of us will be a family. That's all I want."

Edward's mouth crashed onto mine, his tongue seeking and twisting with mine in a blaze of passion. He groaned low into my mouth as he kissed me deeply, before softening his lips and nuzzling mine. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "I get to keep you too. I'm never letting you go."

"Then our wedding will be perfect."

His eyes were bright with happiness.

"Perfect."

*()*

Emmett and Jake looked around the room nervously and I smiled at them encouragingly.

"Is it gonna hurt, Mom?"

"No, Jake, I promise. The lady is just going to use a special tool that looks like a wand, to see the baby. Like a special x-ray, only you'll see it on the screen as she's doing it. It won't hurt me at all."

"And then we'll know for sure it's a girl?"

Edward chuckled. "Yep. For sure."

I groaned. "We hope so. Sometimes it takes a little longer. And remember it could be a boy."

All three of their heads shook resolutely with a "no."

I had to admire their tenacity. They were all determined it was a girl. Even Esme kept referring to the baby as her granddaughter.

The technician bustled in, smiling at us. She sat down and introduced herself as "Jane", then got everything ready. Edward and the boys stood well out of the way; Edward behind the boys, one hand on each shoulder. He quietly explained what was happening as I spoke with Jane. He was practically vibrating in excitement finally seeing the ultrasound, and he craned his neck for a better look when Jane began the procedure. Laughing, she told them to come closer and pointed out things on the monitor, taking over Edward's explanations. Edward reached over to grab my hand when the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, his eyes filled with emotion. The boys' eyes widened as they looked at the monitor and listened to the rapid noise. I felt my own eyes fill with tears when she informed us everything was perfect. She paused before asking if we wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Can you see?"

"Perfectly."

I drew in a deep breath. "Yes, please."

She smiled at the boys. "You guys are gonna have a baby … sister."

What happened next, I was sure was the loudest reaction to that news she had ever heard. Jake and Emmett both let out loud "whoops" as Edward high-fived them with a wide grin and his own "hell yeah!" before leaning down and kissing me hard. I looked at her slightly shocked face apologetically. "Sorry, they have sort of had their hearts set on a girl."

She shook her head and laughed in delight, handing me a towel to wipe off the gel. "I can see that. Don't apologize — it's nice to see the news be taken in such an … enthusiastic manner." Smiling, she handed Edward the ultrasound pictures, congratulated us and said she would see us again.

I sat up only to be immediately engulfed in a group hug. I felt Edward's large hand settle on my stomach gently and he smiled down at me. As much as I knew he would love the baby regardless, it made me happy to see how excited he was knowing we were having a daughter. I shut my eyes and leaned into him as I felt the contentment flow through me.

He turned to the boys. "Why don't you go show Gram and Gramps the picture of your new sister? Mom and I will be out in a minute."

Grinning, and each of them clutching a picture they hurried off. Before the door even closed behind them I was pulled into Edward's arms, his face buried in my neck. For a few long moments he held me close, remaining silent. Then he eased back and dropped small, sweet kisses onto my face and lips before kissing me deeply.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered against my lips, his voice almost reverent. Then he dropped down to his knees, his lips softly ghosting over my stomach. As had happened every day since he found out I was pregnant, I could hear the low, tender murmur of his voice as he spoke to his daughter. My eyes filled with tears at the achingly sweet timbre as he whispered his thoughts to her. Leaning back, he met my eyes with his own tear-filled ones. "I love her so much already, Bella. I can't wait to hold her."

I cupped his cheek, wiping a tear that slowly ran down his face. "Soon, Edward. A few months and you can hold her."

He nodded and kissed my tummy again. "You stay there, baby girl. Mommy will keep you warm until you're ready. I'll be waiting."

My heart clenched at his sweet words.

He stood and kissed me again. "Let's go get our boys and take them for ice cream." He grinned. "If we leave them with Mom and Dad any longer, she'll be named before we have any input."

I laughed knowing that might be true. The lists at home grew longer every week and now we knew for sure it was a girl, they would be clamoring to help choose.

"Okay, Daddy. Let's go. Your daughter wants some ice cream."

That earned me another sweet kiss. "I can hardly wait until she calls me that."

I laughed as I pulled on my pants. "That will be a while, Edward."

He grinned as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nah. I've been practicing with her already. I know she's in there soaking it all up."

I grabbed my purse still laughing. The way he carried on conversations with my tummy, I wouldn't be surprised.

*()*

"Bella, you look … perfect."

I smiled at my reflection. My dress was simple; off white, flowy and came just below my knees. Alice had added a deep blue sash that matched her dress and kept with the theme we had built around my ring.

"You look lovely, Alice. I couldn't have done all this without your help. Thank you."

She squeezed my shoulder. "Nervous?"

I shook my head. "Not in the least. I know Edward and the boys are here; I can hear them. Nothing else matters."

She chuckled. "They're all … very excited." Her eyes softened. "Especially Edward. You have made him so happy, Bella. I've never seen him so … content."

"He's changed our lives, Alice. I've never been so happy either." My hands ran over my rounded stomach. "I want today to celebrate what we have, together, as a family."

Alice handed me the small bouquet of flowers, tied together with the ribbon that matched my sash. "I don't think that is going to be a problem. The way he's been smiling lately he's already celebrating." Her smile grew wider. "And I get you for a sister. So I'm happy, as well."

A knock sounded on the door and Jasper stuck his head in. "We're all set." He grinned. "You ready to do this?"

I nodded. I was more than ready. The door opened wider and Jake came in, grinning widely and looking far too grown up in his button-down shirt and dark pants. He was walking me down the aisle and both he and Emmett would stand with Edward and me as we took our vows. Jasper and Alice were our actual witnesses but we had altered the ceremony slightly to include both our boys in it.

"You look so handsome, Jake."

He tugged at the blue tie Alice had insisted he and Emmett both wear. "This itches, Mom."

I chuckled and kissed his head, whispering softly in his ear. "You can take it off as soon as the pictures are done, okay?"

He grinned up at me. "Edward said the same thing," he confided. "But he says he is keeping his on 'cause it's a special day."

"It is."

"I can handle it, Mom."

I bit back my smile. He'd handle it because Edward was doing it. He adored his new dad.

I tucked a stray strand behind his ear. "You ready, sweetheart?"

He stood straighter. "Yep. Edward said I had the most important job of all today."

"He did, did he?"

"He said it was my job to walk you to him and then he'd take care of you from there." He paused. "He said he'd take care of all of us now, Mom."

My heart tightened. "He will, Jake. And we'll take care of him. Because that's what families do."

He smiled. "Let's go then, Mom. Edward's waiting."

I tucked my arm into his; suddenly wanting to run, not walk.

Edward was waiting.

*()*

The Justice of the Peace smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Edward. "You may kiss your bride."

Edward leaned down, a smile on his full mouth. "Mine," he whispered. His lips were soft and adoring as they met mine. His kiss; sweet, possessive and far too short. But his eyes were glowing with joy and his face radiated happiness when he pulled back. "To be continued, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured with one of his cheeky winks.

We turned to our guests as the Justice spoke up again, changing the usual greeting to include our boys. "Dear guests, it is my pleasure to present to you — the Cullen family."

Edward and I joined hands with each other and wrapped an arm around the boy closest to us then we all walked to the back of the room, where we waited to greet our guests. Jake and Emmett were both grinning widely, loving the fact we were now married and a complete family.

Edward looked down at me, his arm wrapped possessively around my waist, his smile dazzling. "You holding up, my pretty wife?"

I smiled back up at him, loving his use of the word. "I'm perfect, Edward."

His smile grew. "Yes, you are."

I laughed at his biased opinion. "I meant I'm fine." I paused and smiled at him from under my eyelashes. "Husband of mine."

His eyes darkened instantly and his head lowered, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. Beside us the boys groaned. "Dad," Jake hissed, "people are watching."

Edward was grinning as he pulled back, not the least apologetic. He ruffled Jake's hair. "Wedding days are full of movie kisses, Jake. All day. It's like," he paused and winked at me, "a rule. I hafta do it."

The boys both rolled their eyes.

Edward leaned back down, his lips gently nuzzling mine. "I plan on a lifetime of movie kisses with you Mrs. Cullen."

I gazed at him warmly, images of our future filling my head. Edward beside me always. His love and laughter filling our home. Our new daughter. The boys growing and more children coming along. Years of being together. Years of us. Laughter, tears, happiness. Movie kisses.

Edward.

A lifetime.

I was good with that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for the kind words you leave me. Thank you for loving this so much.**


	37. Chapter 37

Edward looked up, beaming, holding the bundle in his arms close to his heart. His voice was quiet as he stood up and walked toward the bassinet. "Bella, she is perfect." He paused. "Just perfect."

Gently, he laid our baby girl into the bassinet and stood, his fingers gently stroking her cheek as she slept. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before coming to my side and doing the same thing. His warm breath drifted over me as he stayed close, his hand cupping my cheek.

"You were so amazing today, Bella. I don't even have words for it." He kissed me warmly. "Thank you for our daughter."

I smiled wearily up at him. Our little one had finally arrived. Two weeks late and nineteen hours of labor after the first contraction hit me in the middle of the night. She was born with Edward holding me tightly, supporting me and, looking awestruck as she finally made her entrance. Watching him hold her for the first time brought tears to my eyes. His love for her literally poured out of him as he tucked her into his chest, murmuring his welcome to her tenderly, his lips against her tiny face. His eyes were filled with tears when he looked at me, bringing our daughter to rest on my chest. "Come meet your mommy, baby girl. She's been waiting so long—just like Daddy." Then he buried his face into my neck, too overcome with emotion to speak anymore. I stroked the back of his neck as I looked at our daughter, snuggled into me, her already long eyelashes resting on her downy little cheeks. The moment was perfect.

Now, we were alone in my room. "Did you call Alice?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding my hand. "She is thrilled. She'll bring the boys in the morning. I called Michael and Jess and they'll pass it on to everyone, at least once Jess stops squealing." He grinned. "Mom and Dad will be back in the morning as well. Dad had to drag Mom out of here."

I smiled. Esme had shown up early this morning and refused to leave until our girl was born. She helped keep both of us calm, especially Edward, who had a difficult time watching me during the more intense contractions. After Edward, she had been the first to hold her. I knew if it wasn't for the late hour and having the boys, Alice would have been right here as well. "You ready to pick a name for her?"

Edward nodded slowly. We had a few names in mind, but wanted to wait until she was here to make sure she suited what we chose. He pursed his lips before speaking. "I think … I think I like your idea, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "She looks like a Katharine. The boys will call her Kate. Or Katy maybe?"

I chuckled, knowing they would shorten her name right away. But that was fine. They were going to love being big brothers. They already loved her and could hardly wait to meet her. And I liked the name Katy.

"Katharine Alice, then?"

Remembering Alice's joy when we asked her and Jasper to be our daughter's godparents I grimaced. "She is gonna squeal, you know this, Bella."

"She deserves to squeal. She's my best friend, and my sister, Edward."

He grinned. "Next one we'll name after one of our mom's then, right?"

I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand and tried to gingerly adjust my position in the hospital bed. "I am not ready to discuss the next one, Edward. Not now."

Chuckling, he kissed me softly. "Consider the discussion on hiatus. Now you, Mommy, need some sleep." He tucked the blanket around me tightly. "You're exhausted and tomorrow is gonna be a busy day. I can't believe they're going to send you home already."

"I'll be more comfortable there."

"Well, right now I want you to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

He smiled and leaned closer at the slight note of panic in my voice. "Nowhere. I'll be right in that chair." He pointed to the uncomfortable looking one beside Katharine's bassinet.

I pulled up the blanket and slowly shuffled over closer to the edge of the bed. "I'd rather you were in here."

"The nurse was already giving me the look, Bella, when I was snuggling with you and Katy earlier. I don't think she'd like finding me in your bed again."

I shrugged. "Don't care. I want you here. I'd sleep better."

That did it. Edward checked on Katy, then pulled the bassinet up beside the bed so he could see her easily, kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside me, allowing me to settle onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, his lips nuzzling the top of my head. "She'll wake up for another feeding soon," I mumbled drowsily.

"I'll get her and bring her to you."

"I love you."

His breath caught and his arm tightened. "I love you so much, Bella. So much. Thank you, my beautiful wife."

Smiling, I fell asleep.

*()*EPOV

I looked down at Bella, who was sound asleep. My fingers gently combed through her hair as I watched her slumber peacefully. She had been so brave and strong all day. Even Dr. Carter had commented how quiet she was, only the occasional whimper breaking through during the long, hard contractions. I knew she had struggled to stay quiet, so I wouldn't go out of my mind. I hated seeing her in any kind of pain and today had been very difficult for me. She had insisted on natural delivery and seeing her endure that much agony drove me crazy and at one point I had begged her to accept the drugs. But this wonderful woman had done it her way.

My wife.

My beautiful wife, who had already brought so much joy to my life, had given me a daughter today.

My Katy.

I leaned up slightly and peeked at my daughter who slept as deeply as her mother, her tiny fist pushed into her mouth. No doubt she was as exhausted by her long delivery time as Bella. I had almost lost it a couple times, thinking something would happen to one of them before she finally arrived safely and I was able to hold her. I smiled as I watched her sleep, her adorable little face peaceful. The maternity ward was surprisingly quiet tonight, but Dad had used some pull anyway and gotten Bella a private room, for which I was grateful. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to be this close to them.

Now both my girls were safe and sleeping beside me. I shut my eyes. I could rest for a while as well.

*()*

Movement in the room had me blinking open my eyes to see my father standing, shaking his head at me, grinning.

"The beds are for the patients, Edward."

"Bella needed me beside her," I grumbled quietly and began to move away. We'd been up twice with Katy to feed and change her, and I had no idea what time it was now.

Dad chuckled. "Stay where you are. I already fought the battle with Nurse Vicky for you. She's a stickler for the rules."

I leaned back after checking on both my girls. "Why are you back?"

"On call. Had an urgent case come in. They're off to surgery, so I came up here to check on you."

"I'm surprised Mom didn't tag along."

"She tried. I had to make her stay home. She'll be here in a few hours, trust me."

"They're sending Bella home this afternoon. Maybe even earlier."

He nodded. "When it's a normal birth, that's standard now, Edward. Are you nervous?"

"No …"

"But?"

I grinned. He knew me too well. "It's been a long time since I had a baby to look after, Dad. I hope I haven't forgotten how to care for one."

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget."

Bella's sleepy voice piped up. "Did you just compare my daughter to a bicycle, Edward?"

My chest rumbled with laughter. "Nope. Dad did."

Bella blinked up at me, smiling. "You'll do great, Edward. It's been a while for me as well. I might be slightly rusty too." She grinned over at Dad. "Hi, Carlisle."

He winked at her. "Hi, my girl."

"Dad's right; you never forget," my mom's voice suddenly assured us as she entered the room. "Besides I'll be around. And Alice. It's all good."

"Esme," my dad spoke sternly. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay home. It's six a.m.! Visiting hours don't start for another five hours!"

She shrugged. "I have connections. My husband and son-in-law are both doctors here. I can go anywhere," she grinned gleefully. "I couldn't wait to see my granddaughter again."

"Katy," I spoke up. "Her name is Katharine."

Mom smiled. "Katy. How perfect."

Dad groaned. "Esme, you are going to get me in so much shit sneaking in like this."

"Dad! Don't swear in front of my niece!" Alice groaned as she walked in.

My head fell back. What was she doing here at this ungodly hour?

"Alice?" Dad asked calmly. "How did you get in here? And past Nurse Vicky?"

"I brought coffee – good coffee and cookies. Besides I have connections. Mom called and said she was coming, so Jasper is staying with the boys. He'll bring Jake and Emmett for a quick visit before school. He can sneak them in for a few minutes."

Dad groaned. "I'm so getting fired."

Alice ignored him and joined Mom at the bassinet. "Oh, Edward, she is beautiful."

Gently, I slipped away from Bella, pausing to give her a kiss. Her eyes were already closing as she slid back into sleep. My sweet girl was still exhausted.

I walked to the bassinet, lifted Katy then placed her in Alice's arms. "Say hi to Aunt Alice, Katy."

She grinned up at me. "Katy?"

"Katharine _Alice _Cullen."

Alice's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Oh, Edward …" she breathed. "Thank you. Why me though?"

I kissed her head. "Because you're my baby sister and my wife's best friend."

"And Katy's godmother," she reminded me with a watery smile.

"That, too."

Mom sniffed and reached over, deftly taking Katy from Alice's arms. "Mom!" Alice hissed. "I was holding her. You already got to do that earlier."

Mom shook her head. "Hardly. Edward wouldn't give her up."

"She _is_ my daughter," I snorted softly.

"I want to hold her," Alice whined. "Edward can have her anytime. He gets to take her home. And I'll have to go to work and you'll get to see her all the time. Give her back to me, Mom."

Mom shook her head. "Nope. I have her right now."

Katy began fussing, and I groaned. "Great, you two woke her up. I'm trying to let Bella sleep, for the love of God. She is exhausted. Give her to me."

Dad stepped forward. "Okay. Enough all of you." Reaching out he took Katy from my mom, his voice filled with authority. "Edward is right. There are too many people in this room. I didn't arrange a private room so you could party. Bella needs her rest. I'll stay and be quiet—you two go get coffee and let the girls sleep. Now. Edward, I brought you some clean scrubs and some toiletries. Go have a shower."

I opened my mouth to protest. I hadn't done anything and I didn't want to leave Bella. He fixed me a stern look. "As her doctor I am ordering you out."

Mom and Alice turned and left the room and I gathered the things he brought and followed them. I was opening the door when I heard Bella's soft chuckle. "Well played. You know you're not my doctor, right, Carlisle?"

I stopped, realizing she was indeed right. I heard his answering chuckle. "Only way I am gonna get to hold my grand-girl is to get rid of them all for a few minutes, Bella. I'll use whatever method needed ... ethical or not." He chuckled again. "By the time they realize I'm full of it, they'll be in the cafeteria and Edward will be in shower."

"Okay, then. Just so you know … I'm onto you, Dad."

His voice was filled with warmth. He adored Bella and loved it when she teased him; he especially loved it when she called him Dad. "Of course you are. Now sleep. I need some time alone with Katy. It's gonna be hard to come by."

I turned and smiled at the sight. Bella was curled up and my dad was standing, holding my daughter and smiling as he crooned to her. I caught Bella's eye and winked.

I'd let him have this one.

*()*

Watching Jake and Emmett hold Katy was both emotional and terrifying. Bella was sitting up, still tired but happy. The boys sat in the big chair and took turns holding her, making faces and trying to get her to wake up, but she slept away, ignoring their attempts completely. I stood beside them, making sure they held her head and didn't make any of their sudden jumps or moves and drop her.

"Why won't she wake up, Mom?" Emmett asked. "We want to see her eyes."

"They're blue like Mom's." I informed the boys.

Bella chuckled. "Babies eyes are always blue."

"Yeah, but they're your shade— a soft blue. Mine are darker—plainer."

Bella shook her head, smiling warmly at me. "Your eyes are not plain. They are … incredible."

"So are yours."

Bella chuckled and turned to the boys. "She'll be awake plenty, Em. You can see her eyes and play with her later. She's just tired now."

I ruffled his hair. "Wait 'til she wakes up at two and four o'clock in the morning wanting to be fed and changed, bud. You'll wish she was still sleeping then."

Jake reached out his arms. "My turn."

I grinned. They were as bad as Mom and Alice. I settled Katy into Jake's arms, smiling as he stared down at her. "She's so tiny, Dad," he whispered as he looked at me. My heart clenched slightly hearing him call me that, even after all these months. The minute the adoption papers had come through Jake had changed. He was happy all the time now, and he and Emmett closer than ever. Em had been much the same when his adoption was complete and made Bella officially "his." Our boys belonged to both of us now. They were both thriving. We all were.

"She is. She's lucky to have you and Em as her big brothers."

They both nodded. Jasper stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay guys. Time to go to school. Your sister and Mom will be home this afternoon. You'll see them soon. Alice is waiting for you."

They both grumbled about not wanting to go to school today, but Jake handed me Katy before they both went over and kissed Bella goodbye. Jasper led them out with a wave and finally, I was alone with my girls.

I sat on the edge of the bed, holding my sleeping daughter and reached for Bella's hand. She smiled at me. "Quite the night."

I shook my head. "My family is nuts."

Bella giggled. "Did you see the look on Nurse Vicky's face when she came in and saw everyone? I thought she was gonna blow a gasket."

"She cleared the room pretty fast. I think even my dad is scared of her."

"I noticed she let Alice stay the longest. Coffee and cookies go a long way I guess."

I stroked her soft cheek. "You hardly got any sleep."

"I think that is probably the way it's going to be from now on, Edward. I don't mind. Seeing how much they all want to love Katy … it's worth no sleep."

"They want to help. And, I'm off for a couple weeks, Bella. We'll all make sure you get lots of sleep."

She sighed. "What time can I go home?"

"Nurse V says Dr. Carter will be in soon to check on you and then I can take you home. We'll be there by lunch."

Her eyes began drifting shut. "Good."

Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my sweet girl."

"I love you."

I squeezed the hand I was still holding. "I love you, Bella."

I sat in the quiet of the room watching her. The love of my life.

Holding my daughter, her warm little body snuggled into my chest as she slept.

Soon I would take them home. The house Bella had turned into a happy love-filled home.

I knew later, Jake and Emmett would arrive home from school, their laughter filling the air, and we'd all be together.

My family.

My world.

I looked over at Bella again.

My everything.

* * *

**So, baby Katy. Their little family is complete. Or is it? The epi will be up later this week.**

**Thank you Liz and Lady for prereading and your support.**

**Thank you to Mid-Night Cougar for her wise red pen, her friendship and her funny emails and pm's to keep me smiling.**

**And thank YOU for reading and loving them. Your reviews, pm's and comments in the group mean so much.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Well my friends, time to mark another one complete. Thank you for reading this story and loving it so much. I so loved sharing it with you. **_

_**Many thanks to Liz and Lady. My gratitude to Mid-Night and her red pen. I would be lost without her. Much love to them all.**_

_**Much love and gratitude to YOU. I wish I could hug you all.**_

_**And one last time…**_

_**Let us hear from Edward.**_

* * *

**Some years later…**

I woke up, the sound of muted laughter pulling me from my sleep. Bella was curled up against me and I drew her closer, her warmth pressing against my chest; familiar and welcome. For a few quiet moments I stayed, enjoying having her close, until the sound of more laughter had me slipping from our bed and over to the window—I knew the sound of that laughter well.

I glanced at the clock, not surprised at the early hour. It was the day before Christmas Eve and I knew they were all excited for our annual day of going into Toronto, having dim sum and shopping. We had done it every year since Bella and I had met and it was a tradition we all looked forward to. Our children were very adept using chopsticks, although Bella still struggled. I loved feeding her bites with mine, and she told me she found that very sexy. Anything I did that made Bella call me sexy was a good thing in my world.

We would, of course, pay a visit and stare at the beautiful Swarovski tree, and I would, as usual, slip away and buy an ornament. The branches of our tree glittered with the many crystal ornaments I bought Bella every year as a reminder of our day.

They all loved this day and no doubt the younger kids had woken up and Jake and Em took them outside to give us the rare chance to sleep in. Especially Bella—with their schedules, my wife was usually up early and running all day long. She only worked part-time now, as she loved being here when the kids came home from school. Between teaching and the renovations jobs I did, I liked having her home more as well and she was great at the books, scheduling my time, and keeping me organized.

Pulling back the curtain, I watched, smiling, as I took in the sight of all my children on the ice, once again wondering how the years had gone by so quickly.

I still coached, both Jake and Em helping out when their schedules permitted. They loved working with the kids as much as I did. They still played, but only for the exercise and fun.

Jake and Emmett were sixteen now. Both tall and at the stage between being a man and a boy—awkward with their changing bodies, often caught between feeling like a kid while dealing with new feelings and emotions that left them acting like idiots at times. But still they were both good kids and kept out of trouble; they did well at school, worked part-time jobs and were respectful. Bella and I considered ourselves lucky to have such wonderful, well-rounded teenage sons.

Jake still visited with William on occasion but saw his half-brother, Seth, more often; having built a strong relationship with him. He adored Jake and looked up to his big brother, and was a frequent guest in our home. Jake told Bella and me that he felt it was his responsibility to make sure his half-brother had some sense of family other than his distant parents. We followed his generous example and made Seth a welcomed member of our extended family.

Jake had decided very early on, he was going to be a doctor, just like his gramps, and the two of them were extremely close. He spent his free time studying with his favorite sites of medical knowledge; my dad and his favorite Uncle Jazz. He followed them around the hospital, volunteered his time when he could and picked my dad's brain every chance he had when they were together.

My dad loved it.

Emmett, on the other hand, had zero interest in medicine. He loved working with his hands, and he and I spent many hours on renovation projects of various kinds. It didn't matter to him if it was a house or a car. He loved tearing both apart and rebuilding them. His eye for detail was amazing, and I had no doubt whatever direction he took he would end up being successful. My steady son had the same girlfriend he had fallen in love with six years ago. Rosalie Hale moved to town when Em was ten. He came home that day, announced very seriously to Bella he had "found the girl he was gonna marry," and hadn't looked back since. Rosy was a permanent fixture in our house, adored by all, especially Bella, and I had no doubt one day I would call her daughter. Jake, on the other hand, had zero time yet for girls, being far too busy soaking up his beloved medical knowledge. I was fine with that—one son already in the throes of teenage hormones with a girlfriend was quite enough.

Thank God for Bella, her wisdom, guidance and patience. She handled him far better than I ever hoped to; listening and offering quiet advice that Emmett always seemed open to hearing.

With a grin I watched my Katy skate around the ice, her legs carrying her quickly. As I had hoped, she had inherited my co-ordination, but the rest of her was pure Bella. Small and compact with a fierce determination when it came to everything she did. She was stubborn, emotional, funny and loyal. She adored her big brothers and they doted on her. She had them wrapped around her finger from the day she was born. I loved watching her and Bella together; so alike in so many ways it made my heart ache with love. I still loved watching her eyes light up when she saw me and hearing her voice whisper "I love you, my best Daddy."

Her hair had darkened over the years and hung down her back in long waves of curls that flew behind her as she skated, jumping and twirling around the ice. No hockey skates for my girl. She loved figure skating and was very good at it. She lived for her lessons and I loved watching her move around the ice—she was a natural on it.

More laughter had my eyes drawn to the middle of the ice where the twins were huddled. Our little surprises. Charlotte Esme and Garrett Carlisle had caught us off guard when she had suddenly appeared from behind him on the ultrasound during one of Bella's appointments. She had been carrying differently during that pregnancy, full and round almost immediately, but the earlier ultrasound had shown one baby. It was only later we found out it was because one was hiding and there were two babies and not one. There had been many tears and much joy that day, as we listened to the strong, steady heartbeats of both our children together for the first time.

Now approaching six they were forces to be reckoned with and both of them way ahead of the growth and development curve in every aspect of their life. Charley, as she liked to be called, was a tomboy through and through. Always in trouble, her clothes torn and dirty, her wild, bright red hair a mess, her tiny frame constantly in motion; she was without a doubt the instigator of whatever big plan was happening at any given moment. And the cause, I was sure of my rapidly greying hair.

Her brother Garrett was her polar opposite. Charley had started calling him GC when he was about four, and after a while so did everyone else. Tall for his age, quiet and studious, he watched over Charley like a hawk. My soft-spoken son would far rather have his head buried in a book reading than be on some great adventure, but if Charley was going, he would go with her to make sure she was okay.

My group of five were currently having a lop-sided game of hockey; Katy only half taking part as she preferred to skate and twirl, not really caring about a game being played around her.

So it was Jake and Charley against Em and Garrett. Which was funny as hell to watch, since Garrett was more concerned with making sure Charley didn't get hurt, while she was determined to whoop Em's ass and darted around like she was being chased by the devil himself, leaving both Jake and Garrett to do the actual puck moving. She and Em cavorted and teased, Katy twirled and jumped, Jake laughed and Garrett pulled his hair. Hardly a game at all, yet their simple joy at being together made it the most fascinating thing in the world to me.

My family.

They were the reason I got up every morning with a smile on my face, anxious to greet the day. Their love and laughter sustained me, no matter what. I loved them all deeply; especially their mother.

Turning, I looked over at Bella, surprised to see her eyes open, looking back at me. "Hi." I smiled at her. "How long have you been awake?"

She lifted the covers in silent invitation. "Long enough know to I wanted you to come back to bed for a few minutes."

Grinning, I slipped under the warmth, pulling her against me, chuckling at her small gasp when my cold skin met hers. "You asked," I murmured against her neck.

"How long have you been watching them?"

"About ten minutes."

"Why are they up so early?" she groaned.

I chuckled as I pressed a gentle kiss to her skin. "Because tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and no matter how old they are, or pretend to be past caring, they are all excited."

She snorted. "Sort of like you?"

I pulled her tight against me, grinning at her shiver. "Hush, woman. You're just as excited." I smiled down at her, studying her face for a moment. "And tired. Why are you so tired looking, Bella?" I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward."

I lifted her chin, really looking at her. She looked exhausted, and come to think of it, she'd been sleeping a lot lately. "Maybe you should go to the doctor after the holidays?"

She shook her head. "I was actually there yesterday."

I pulled back, alarmed. "You didn't tell me. Bella, what's going on?"

She smiled and reached up, her hand stroking my face in comfort. "Everything is fine, Edward. I'm fine. Really."

"Why did you go to the doctor then?"

Smiling, she reached under her pillow and handed me a folded up piece of paper. Frowning, I turned on the light and opened it up. "Why are you showing me one of the kid's ultrasounds?"

She arched her eyebrow at me. "Should I go get you coffee and try this again?"

I looked back down at the paper, my eyes widening when I saw the date. I sat up, looking down at her. _"Bella …"_

She smiled. "Your snipers are at it again."

I shook my head. "But we tried and tried …"

"I know. I think maybe it was the weekend away when your parents stayed here …"

I grinned, remembering our weekend away. We hadn't really left the room. At all. "That was a good weekend."

Bella chuckled. After the twins, I had begged Bella to stay off the birth control pills. I had read up on them and didn't like all the side effects from prolonged usage. I started using condoms, but neither of us liked them, and when we wanted one more child, I was happy to stop using them. But for some reason we were unable to conceive. Testing showed nothing wrong with either of us, and eventually we decided to stop trying. We had a houseful of children to love and each other. It had been so long, both of us had stopped even thinking about, more than content with the blessings we had already.

But now …

"Are you okay with this, sweet girl?"

She nodded. "I was a little shocked, but I'm thrilled."

I pulled her against me. "I am too, Bella."

"You get your starting lineup, Edward." She smiled against my neck.

I chuckled. "Quite the age gap between them." I looked down at her. "Is everything okay —you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm tired, as usual, but good. The doctor says everything looks fine. She'll watch me closely since I'm older now, but she says I'm fine."

Shouts of laughter came from down the hall. "They are gonna freak …"

Bella chuckled. "We'll tell them after the holidays, Edward."

"I hope I can keep a secret that long."

"You're happy?" she whispered, a trace of worry still in her voice. "I know we'd sort of given up and it's been a while since there was a baby in the house." She swallowed. "It's going to be a big adjustment for everyone …"

I wrapped my hand in her hair, pulling her face to mine and kissing her deeply, smiling at the sound of her soft sigh. I loved the fact she still sighed when I kissed her. "I couldn't be happier, Bella," I murmured against her lips. "We'll all adjust and help. That's what we do in this family."

She smiled, her eyes glowing. "I love our family."

I cupped her soft cheek. "Just like I told Jake all those years ago, Bella. We don't love anyone less as we grow, we loved them all more. And I love you, my wife. More now than I did at first, more than I did last week and more than I did yesterday." I moved my hand down to the softened swell of her tummy. "And I will love this child, _our child_, just as strongly."

Her eyes filled with emotion as her hand covered mine. "I love you, Edward."

I grinned and kissed her. "Hold that thought." I shifted and moved down, pulling up her t-shirt and placing my lips on her tummy. "Hey, little one. It's Daddy. You are gonna love it when you get here. I can hardly wait to meet you. But for now, you stay in there and be safe. Mommy will look after you and I will look after her." I nuzzled her skin softly. "Do me a favor though, kiddo … think pink okay? We need another girl."

Bella giggled into her hand. "Really, Edward?"

I shrugged, dropped another kiss on her tummy, and crawled back up to her arms. "Worked with Katy." I grinned wickedly. "I could encourage another set of …"

Bella clapped her hand over my mouth. "Don't even go there."

I laughed. "Okay. But I'll encourage the pink."

"Fine. Encourage away, Daddy."

"Come here," I whispered pulling her closer. "My firm chest needs one of your nuzzles before we go and face that brood of ours." I could hear dishes and glasses clanking around and I knew Jake and Em were looking after breakfast, so we were still good—for a short while at least.

She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying having her close and basking in the news she had just shared with me.

"Thank you," she breathed.

I kissed the top of her head. "For what?"

"For loving me, for our family … for being the wonderful man you are, Edward. I don't know how I was lucky enough to have you, but I'm so grateful to be yours."

I smiled into her hair. She had that wrong—I was lucky to have her. She was the center of everything I did—my entire world revolved around her. Our children adored her and she was a wonderful mother. I couldn't have asked for a better partner or friend. She was everything to me and I would spend my lifetime showing her how much she meant to all of us.

I kissed her again—softly, my lips conveying the true adoration I had for her. With a grin, I slipped my own hand under my pillow and pulled out a tiny box, smiling as I realized just how right this small gift was for her this year. "Since I got mine early …"

Her eyes lit up. We always exchanged a gift in private. And never on Christmas Day. Bella called it her "magical moment," and I loved surprising her by picking a different time each year to give her the gift. I watched as she opened the lid, her eyes widening as she took in the ring I knew she had to have the moment I saw it. I pulled it from the box and slipped it on her right hand. "Our hearts, Bella. This ring represents all the hearts that hold you so dear. You are so loved, baby."

I gently rubbed my thumb over the diamond encrusted, white gold ring that was made up of multiple hearts all woven together. It represented our family so well and as beautiful as it was in the box it was even more so now it was nestled on Bella's finger.

Tears filled her eyes. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"So are you."

I gazed at her, my Bella. My wife. My beautiful girl, best friend, lover and my partner in everything. Desire filled me and her eyes reflected the same back to me. I winked at her, and arched my eyebrow the way she liked, knowing what that did to her. The bed was warm, she was happy, and I was beyond ecstatic.

And I wanted her.

_Now._

The brood was going to have to wait a little while longer. Luckily, our door was locked, because I had a feeling this might take a while.

My mouth hovered over hers. "Merry Christmas, my Bella."

Her lips curved into a smile. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

_**Together. Happy. Many children. They are in a good place to say adieu.**_

_**As usual picture on my group page. This story is up for fic of the week on the Lemonade Stand. If are so inclined to vote www tehlemonadestand dot net and give Hockeyward one last shout out.**_

_**My new fic will start posting on Sept 15**__**th**__**. It is called Copy Room. **_

_**Until then …**_

_**Be safe!**_


	39. Chapter 39- EPOV's

**As promised here are the EPOV's from a few chapters I wrote and posted in my facebook group for you to read. Just a little extra treat for you to enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward's POV from Chapter 29 – William's Reappearance.**

"Take him, Jacob! Nail him into the boards and get the puck! Hit him!" The shout seemed to echo through the arena.

_What. The. Fuck_.

I snapped my head around and stared up into the stands. Who the hell was yelling at an eight-year-old boy to nail someone into the boards?

Kids. They were kids.

We didn't teach them checking at this level.

And most parents wish we never did. They didn't want their child exposed to harm over a hockey game.

My eyes widened as I realized the idiot who had been shouting was sitting beside Bella, who was at this moment, trying to get him to sit down, and no doubt, shut up. I felt my blood pressure rise quickly because I knew who it was with one glance. Bella's ex-husband.

I had quietly checked out William Black one night on Google, wondering what sort of man could possibly walk away from two wonderful people like Bella and Jake. His pictures showed a sombre, serious looking person. His biography on the company's webpage said very little personally and didn't even mention him having a son. It listed all his educational and business attributes instead. His gaze into the camera was stern and cold. Thinking of Jake's laughter and Bella's mischievous side, I couldn't even imagine him with them. He would have completely destroyed them both over time.

And now he had suddenly reappeared.

My eyes went to Jake standing frozen on the ice, staring up into the stands. He knew his father was there. Disregarding the rules, I swung my legs over the boards and skated over to him.

"Come to the bench with me, sport," I said quietly, laying my hand on his shoulder as I indicated to Jasper to send another boy in.

"Edward … that's … that's …" Jake's voice was choked.

"I know, Jake. Let's finish the game and then we'll go see your mom, okay?"

I looked up in the stands, worried about Bella.

What was he doing here? What could he want? Why had he suddenly shown up out of the blue? I knew it was unexpected from the look of what was taking place between him and Bella.

I could see from where I stood there was an intense conversation happening and I wanted nothing more than to go over and pull her away from him. But I knew I couldn't do that. I had to remain on the ice with the boys, knowing I would get to her as soon as I could. Of all days, today was the day Alice had to stay home with a migraine headache. And Sam was sick so neither Mike nor Jess were here to help. At least there were other people around and I knew if Bella needed, they would intervene. I watched as Bella turned her back to William, ignoring him. I could see the anger emanating from her stance. I was proud she wasn't backing down. She'd taken enough form him over the years.

But I had to admit, for the rest of the game, my attention was directed to the stands and the child beside me more so than the action on the ice. When I saw Bella jump up and head to the stairs I was relieved. In a few minutes she'd be beside me. I could relax then.

I could protect her.

*()*

"Edward … I don't want to see him." Jake's eyes were wide and watery, as I helped him pull off his skates.

I sat back and studied him, forcing my voice to stay neutral. "Are you sure, Jake? It's fine if you want to, you know. Maybe he came to say hello. I bet he's missed you."

He shook his head firmly. "No."

"Okay. I'll go see your mom and find out what's going on. You and Em stay here if you're more comfortable."

"Okay. Thanks, Edward."

I ruffled his hair. "Anything, sport." Leaning over, I kissed Em's damp head. "You'll be okay?"

He nodded up at me, his face serious. "Jake and I will get changed."

I looked over at Jasper who nodded at me. "I'll watch them."

I thrust my feet into my sneakers. "Thanks."

I needed to get to Bella.

*()*

We watched William walk away, and turning, I pulled both Jake and Bella into my arms, comforting them the only way I knew how ... with my love and support. I could see how upset they both were, as well as the fact Jake was embarrassed by his father and the scene he had caused.

I couldn't believe what I had witnessed. William's pompous attitude toward Bella and his high-handed, uncaring dismissal of Jake, both angered and hurt me on their behalf. His coldness regarding his son was unbelievable, and I had to rein in the overwhelming urge of launching myself at him and punching him until that arrogant expression fell off his face. I'd enjoy showing him how it felt to be nailed; I'd happily show William what checking really was. But considering where this was taking place, I knew I couldn't do that; no matter how badly I wanted to.

The only satisfaction I had gotten was the look on his face when Bella informed him I was the emergency contact for Jake.

Yeah, that was right asshole. Me. If he needed something it was me they would call.

It was hard not to laugh at Jake's honest assessment of William acting like an ass, and I knew even Bella was trying not to smile. But it was Emmett's comment and Jake's reaction to it that hit me the most.

"See Jake? Your new dad is way cooler. Aren't you glad I shared him?"

Jake looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah. My new one _is_ way cooler. Thanks, Edward." Jake's arms wrapped around me and I pulled him closer, knowing he needed to be hugged right now. His arms tightened, holding me as hard as he could and my heart clenched at his silent need.

God, this child just did me in. He was such a great kid and I was so lucky to have him and Bella in my life. I lowered my face down closer to Jake's head. "It's okay, sport. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise." I paused. "I have you, Jake." I lowered my voice further. "I love you."

Jake looked up at me, his eyes bright, his little voice rough with unshed tears as he struggled to be brave in front of his mom. "I love you too, Edward. _You _are my dad now."

I couldn't stop the tears I felt well up in my eyes. I didn't want to. I knew how hard it was for Jake to say those words. To offer a piece of himself, he was so worried would be rejected again to another father figure. But he gave them to me. I would cherish them forever.

I would protect them and him, no matter what. I looked over at Bella who was watching us, her own eyes damp and her arm around my son. "I'll do anything for my family. Anything," I swore to both of them.

And I would.

Anything.

*()*

**Edward's POV from Chapter 31 – his talk with Jake.**

I knocked and let myself into Jake's room. "Hey, sport."

He kept his back turned to me. "I don't wanna talk right now, Edward. Go away."

I paused. "Are you sure, Jake? Sounds like you're pretty pissed off right now and you want to talk."

He turned and glared at me, his eyes bright with tears.

"I don't want to see him. Mom said I didn't hafta and now I do. She lied. You'll probably lie too."

I kept my voice soft but firm. "Your mom didn't lie, Jake. And I have never told you anything but the truth—ever."

He wiped his nose, trying desperately to look angry and not upset. "Then why do I hafta see him?"

I sat down beside him, reaching out to lay my hand on his shoulder. "Your mom is trying to do the right thing, Jake. She met with your dad and he agreed to let you stay with her, but he wants to see you. It's only a few hours out of your day."

My hand tightened on his shoulder. "Sometimes, Jake, as adults we have to make tough decisions even when we don't want to. Your mom is trying to make this as easy on you as she can. I know it's hard for you to understand, but you have to believe me when I tell you she did her best."

"He's not going to take me away?"

I smiled sadly when he muttered his fear out loud. "We told you we wouldn't let that happen, Jake. You're not going anywhere. It's just a visit, the way we talked about."

He shook his head.

"Jake … this isn't easy on your mom either. She is trying to be fair and give your dad a chance. You yelling at her and telling her you hate her isn't helping."

"I didn't mean it."

I pulled him into my arms, hating that he was trembling. "I know, sport. She knows it too, but you need to apologize. She loves you so much, Jake."

"I only have to see him once?"

I sighed, but I knew I needed to be honest. "No, Jake. He wants to see you more. A couple times a week." I drew in a deep breath. "Maybe the occasional weekend."

His eyes were wide as he pulled back.

"I hafta stay the night with him?"

"Not right now, but he might want that ... later on." I smiled at him encouragingly. "You might want that, Jake. And that's okay too. He's your dad."

He frowned. "No, he isn't. He's not like you, Edward. You act like a dad. He just acts … like an ass."

I bit back a smile. "Jake …"

"I know," he huffed. "Mom says I need to be respectful."

"She's right."

"What if he wants me to stay all the time, Edward?"

"Then we'll let Uncle Garrett to go the judge and fight it, Jake. Unless … you change your mind and want that."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."

I highly doubted it as well, but I had to say it. "Whatever you decide, Jake. Your opinion counts here as well."

"Is Mom … mad at me?"

"No. She's upset, Jake, and she needs to know you didn't mean what you said."

"I'll tell her I'm sorry. And that I really love her."

"Okay, sport. She needs to hear that."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise I don't hafta stay?"

"I promise, Jake. But you have to promise me you'll try— try for your mom, okay?"

He sighed. "Okay."

"You want to go talk to your mom?"

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes, Edward?"

"Sure. You need a little space?"

"No … will you stay with me?"

I held out my arms. "Come here, sport. Give me a hug."

He launched himself at me, his little arms gripping me tightly. "I love you, Edward," he mumbled into my neck.

I wrapped him up, holding him closely. "I love you too, sport. It's gonna be okay. Your mom and I will make it okay," I whispered reassuringly.

He nodded, his head still buried in my neck.

I wished he didn't have to go through this. I knew it was hurting him and upsetting Bella terribly. I couldn't stand the thought of either of them in pain. I wanted to fix it for all of us, but I knew I couldn't. All I could do was be here for both of them and try and be strong.

I only hoped I could do that for my family.

*()*

**Edward's Point of view from Chapter 33 – becoming a father again. **

"That's great, Edward."

I frowned at Bella's subdued reaction. When we first saw that piece of granite for the countertops in the kitchen, I swore she had been drooling as she ran her fingers over the cool surface. It wasn't in the budget, but I went back and spoke with the owner who I found out had two boys who wanted to get into hockey, but were lousy skaters, so we had struck a deal. I thought she'd be on cloud nine.

Now it was only "great?"

My frown intensified as I studied her. She wasn't sleeping. She was distracted and had been for most of the week. Something was bothering her terribly and she was holding it in. I wasn't sure how much more I could take watching her try and handle whatever was in her head by herself. I wanted her to come to me—I wanted to be the one to help her.

I tried to get her flailing attention again. I picked up the paint chips she had clipped to the plans. "I'm not sure I want these colours, Bella."

"Okay."

"I was thinking maybe we'd go brighter – fuchsia and orange would make a nice contrast, don't you think?"

"Sure."

That was it.

I reached for the plans, rolling them up.

This stopped now.

*()*

Nothing prepared me for the words Bella uttered. I was sure I had been pushing her too hard with moving her and Jake in, or the whole debacle with William had somehow left a lingering issue. But not this ...

Pregnant.

Bella was going to have a baby.

My baby.

_Our child. _

My heart soared.

And then I realized she was crying.

Weeping as she rambled off an unnecessary apology, her hand clutching mine in desperation.

Terrified I was going to be angry over this wonderful news.

Shocked. Yes.

.

Angry? Never.

I held up my hand, stopping her rambling.

"Let me get this straight. You're pregnant."

She nodded, her cheeks wet with tears.

"With my child."

"Yes."

"And somehow in that silly little head of yours you thought this news would anger me?"

She seemed shocked at my reaction. "We didn't plan it."

I smiled at her softly. "I also didn't plan on falling in love with you. That worked out rather well, I think."

Her lips started to tremble again.

I lowered my voice. "Tell me again, Bella. Without the apologies."

"I'm pregnant, Edward. I'm carrying your child."

My heart clenched at hearing her say it again.

I dropped to my knees in front of her, kissing her gently and laying my hand over her stomach where our tiny little child was growing. A small miracle made because of our love.

I was elated. Filled with joy and wonder. I looked up at Bella and saw her lingering doubts. She was so afraid of my reaction. She thought I would be angry and blame her because of an error.

She'd forgotten. With all the stress we'd been going through, I'd forgotten a dentist appointment and a meeting with my principal. Somehow in the grand scheme of things, they didn't seem as important now. She'd forgotten to take a couple pills. Two tiny little circles with life-altering results. Results I couldn't be more ecstatic about. News I wanted her to be thrilled with as well. I didn't want her to worry about anything. Certainly not how I would feel about having a child with her.

I would simply have to erase those worries.

*()*

Bella was asleep. She had cried and I had held her, telling her over and over again how happy I was. Yes it was fast, unplanned and came at us out of the blue, but it was amazing news and somehow, so right with the way we worked. We were always ahead of the curve.

From the moment I saw her, she had captured me. The more I got to know her, the certainty of this_, of us_, grew. With her I saw my future. Our future. Holidays and birthdays to be shared together. Special times and memories to be created between us. I wanted to support her in bad times and know she was there for me as well, and I wanted to laugh with her and share all the good moments. I fell in love with her so quickly it was like breathing; involuntary and natural. I wanted a lifetime with her. I wanted our boys to grow up happy and cared for. I wanted to add to our family and I had hoped to do it quickly.

Now I had my wish.

She sighed in her sleep and my fingers softly grazed her cheek, still damp from her earlier tears. So much had happened since we met, and dealing with the past, which had been so emotionally draining on all of us. Bella had stayed so strong for Jake during the whole struggle. We needed a holiday—some family time where we could have fun. We needed to get away. I would talk to Alice about helping me arrange a weekend at one of the local family spots. Great Wolf Lodge maybe. The boys would have a blast with the water park and Bella and I could relax. I could pamper her for the weekend.

I had been a lot younger when Tanya was pregnant and not as observant, but I remembered her being tired a lot and also emotional. I would be more understanding and helpful this time. I would make sure Bella had lots of rest and was well looked after. Tanya handled the emotion by pushing me away, whereas Bella tended to reach for me when she was upset, which I liked. I knew from experience Bella was already an emotional person; it was something I loved about her, the way she reacted to life with real joy and laughter, and often tears. I also knew I had to prepare myself for a few outbursts. I would have to make sure the boys were gentle with her as well.

The boys.

I grinned as I thought of their reaction. We had talked once during one of our guy-to-guy talks about the possibility of them becoming big brothers one day, and I knew how thrilled they were going to be. I could hardly wait to share this exciting news with them, even though I knew we had to do it at the right time.

Bella rolled over, her tank top shifting, exposing her stomach and with a smile I moved down so I was lying beside her stomach. My hand covered the still flat surface, my heart warm knowing that under my palm a small life was forming. Leaning down, I brushed my lips on the soft skin of her tummy, whispering words of love to my child.

Briefly I wondered if it would be a boy or girl. As long as they were healthy I didn't mind, but the thought of a girl made me smile. A little Bella for me to spoil.

God, I would _love_ that.

So would the boys.

Images of a tiny girl with Bella's eyes, my hair, and hopefully, my ability to remain upright, waddling around the house, flowed through my head. I could see her chubby little fingers as she reached for me to pick her up. I could already hear her sweet giggles in my head and the thought of a little voice saying "Daddy," made my heart clench.

Yeah. I would like a girl.

Leaning close, I started to talk again, my lips against Bella's warmth. I told her all about her brothers. How wonderful her mother was. How I already loved her. How she would always be surrounded by people who loved her. How very welcomed she was in our family.

Meanwhile, my mind was racing. So much to think about. So many more plans to make. I needed to move things along. I wanted Bella and Jake here with us – now. I didn't want to miss a single second of this pregnancy.

I also wanted to marry Bella as soon as possible. I glanced up at her sleeping face and smiled at the thought of her being my wife. Of the life we would have together. My fingers caressed her stomach again. I hoped this would be the first of a few children we would have together.

But in the meantime, I stayed beside the woman I loved, watching over her as she slept and smiling.

Because today, I had so much to smile about.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! See you Sept 15th I hope! Take care my friends!**


End file.
